Dimensional Warp Part 1
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: Soundwave and Berserk travel across parallel universes. Part 1 of this series takes place in the Animated universe.
1. Invaders from Another World

Author's note: I do not own Transformers, except for Berserk. Heh, here's the start of Berserk's and Soundwave's dimensional travels.

Berserk was the first to wake up to see the city lights ahead of her. Her mate Soundwave was by her side with their daughter Ravage. Through her optics, she saw that the city looked different from most of Earth's cities that she saw in the past; this one looked more like her old home world before Unicron destroyed it. She tapped Soundwave to wake him up with one of her tentacles until he shook sleepiness from his processor. The satellite saw Berserk and the city before them. He looked at Berserk and asked her where were they. "Don't know; but that Ground Bridge transported us to here. I'm glad that it's a place with technology. We may need parts to repair the hand-held one" she said as she held up the device. Soundwave looked at her then transformed into his jet mode as he flew towards the city with Berserk behind him. They needed to find a place to stay.

They flew around for a little bit until they came across an offline transformer's body. Berserk landed and transformed into her robot mode as Soundwave did the same. Hooking up to the transformer, she transmitted life energy to the offlined robot until his spark returned. "Prepare to be…oh" he said as he saw the femme and the mech. "Where are we?" Berserk asked the robot. "How did you bring me back?" the robot said back to the femme. "Very well, I have the power of life and death. I can bring dead transformers back to life and can remove their life forces just as easily. Now, where are we?" she asked the mech. "Wait, you can bring the dead back to life?" the shocked mech asked the femme. Berserk nodded, then said "Can you please tell us where are we?" "How is it that you can bring the dead back to life?" said the mech. Berserk looked at her mate and said "Looks as if we're not going to get any answers from this one. We'll have to ask somebody else" as she started walking away.

The mech looked at the robots and said "Wait!" as Berserk and Soundwave looked at the robot. "You're on Earth, in a place known as Detroit City. I'm Starscream" he said to the two others. Berserk looked at Soundwave and said "Did Starscream ever look or act like this?" as Soundwave shook his head in response. "The Ground Bridge must have transported us to another dimension then, because I've passed Detroit City many times before while on Earth, and it didn't look anything like this. Guess that we have to find parts to repair it so we can return to our dimension" she said as they began walking away. Starscream ran after them and shouted, "Wait up! I just need to ask you a few questions!" as Berserk and Soundwave stopped once again. Starscream caught up to them and said "Just who are you?" "I'm Berserk, and that's my mate Soundwave. He doesn't talk much, but he doesn't need to" said Berserk. Starscream looked at them and said "So, you've come from another dimension? Is there a Megatron there?" "Yes, there _was_ a Megatron before he got upgraded into Galvatron, but he died in this final fight with Unicron. After his passing, you, or rather, the Starscream from our universe became the leader of all Decepticons. Of course, Optimus Prime was never the same when he saw his brother die to protect him" said Berserk sadly.

"Wait! Megatron is Optimus' brother? And I lead the Decepticons?" said a shocked Starscream "That's hilarious! I've been trying to gain leadership for all these vorns, but the Starscream from your universe is the leader? Megatron is going to overload once he hears this!" "Is Megatron still alive in this universe?" asked Berserk. Starscream said "When I was offlined, he was still alive, but I'm not so sure now. He could have been offlined in the last battle, of which leveled most of the city" as he gestured to some of the fallen buildings.

Berserk looked around, then said "Is Optimus Prime here? I would like to ask him a few questions." Starscream looked at her and said "Truth be told, I don't know where he is at the moment, but…" as he smiled sinisterly "We can do something that would get his attention." Berserk looked at him and said "I think that Soundwave and I are better off finding the Autobots for ourselves, because we're all used to on how our Starscream's behavior is like, and you're not much different from him" as she and Soundwave walked off. Starscream steamed as he watched the two walk off, ignoring him as they turned corner as he started shouting curses.

At Sumdac Towers, Professor Sumdac was looking at the night sky as he saw a bizarre looking plane and a UFO fly overhead and land on his tower. They gained robotic appearances as one of them began investigating the Space Bridge built by Bulkhead. He hid as one began talking to the other in English before flying off. He raced to the controls and contacted Cybertron. He needed the Autobots immediately.

Back on Cybertron, Optimus and the others were being hailed as heroes when a transmission came in. No one was at the controls, so Sumdac left a message. It wasn't for several days until the message was picked up and alerted to the Elite Guard. Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, and all the others watched Professor Sumdac report his message "…two unknown robots were here at the Space Bridge on Earth. Don't know which side that they are on, but one of them was called Soundwave. Please come at once" before it was cut off and Starscream appeared, with an evil smirk. He said, "If you ever want to see the human alive again, bring me the Allspark" before the transmission ended. All of the Autobots looked in horror, but none was in more shock that Sari. "Dad" she said before she passed out.

When Sari came to, she was lying on Ratchet's repair berth, with Bumblebee by her side. He smiled at the techno-organic as she held a digit of his. "We'll be leaving for Earth soon" he said as he smiled sadly. He knew how much Professor Sumdac meant to Sari, and he was willing to do anything for her to make her happy. She hugged Bumblebee as she silently cried as he stroked her back gently.

"Ugh, do we have to return to that icky planet?" said Sentinel as he boarded his guard ship. Optimus looked at him and said "We have to get Professor Sumdac back. We have a plan to get him back as well." "And when are you going to tell me about this plan?" said Sentinel in an irritated voice. "After it works" smirked Optimus as the rest of both teams boarded the ship. Sentinel grumbled as he punched in a few commands as the ship took off for Earth. It was going to be a long trip for Sentinel.

Back on Earth, Starscream was looking at the little human in the cage when an explosion outside caught his attention. He raced outside, leaving Sumdac alone at the moment. The human heard a growl coming from behind him and saw a robotic panther approach the cage. With its strong jaws, it ripped apart the cage and knelt for Sumdac. It took a few seconds for Professor Sumdac to understand that the panther wanted him to ride it. With little hesitation, Professor Sumdac mounted the panther as it took off, racing through the tunnels until it came outside. Two robotic claws picked up the human and the panther as the human looked up at Soundwave. The satellite looked down at the human before transforming into a Nighthawk and flying off. Soon, an unknown jet followed Soundwave, leaving behind a knocked-out Starscream on the ground below. As the jet and Nighthawk flew, they encountered the Elite Guard ship passing them by. The two aerial machines hovered for a moment before Berserk followed the ship, but at a distance. She was curious on who was entering Earth's atmosphere at the moment.

When the Elite Guard ship landed, the Autobots came out and looked around. The city was in the very same state that they've left it in when they left for Cybertron. On a skyscraper not too far from them, Berserk and Soundwave landed and transformed back into their robotic modes. Professor Sumdac was a little shaken up from riding in Soundwave as he looked up at the robots surrounding him. Berserk looked down at the transformers on the street as Ravage walked over and looked down. "Bot" she said as she saw the others. Nervously, Professor Sumdac inched over to where the robots were looking down and saw the Elite Guard. "Friends of yours?" asked Berserk as she noticed the little man looking down at the humans. He nodded, then Berserk said "You want to be reunited?" as he nodded again. Berserk got ready to jump, when Soundwave grabbed hold of her arm and looked at her. She paused for a moment, then looked down at Sumdac. "Soundwave says that he wants to know who they are. What are their names?" she said as she pointed to the Autobots.

"They're the Autobots. That one down there is Optimus Prime, while the green one is Bulkhead. The yellow one is Bumblebee, and the white and red one is Ratchet. That one over there is Sentinel Prime, and that's Jazz. That blue one is Jetstorm, while the orange one is Jetfire" Professor Sumdac said as he pointed to each Autobot. "I see" said Berserk. She looked at her mate, then looked down at Sumdac, saying, "Soundwave here wants to know who is the little human with them." "That's my daughter Sari" said the professor as he looked down at the dot that was his daughter. Berserk was silent for a moment when Ravage started saying "Eek! Eek! Eek! Eek!" as Sumdac looked at the panther in confusion. Soundwave pointed at the sky, and Berserk looked on with no emotion at the dots growing larger in the sky. "Seekers…" she said as she looked down at Sumdac "Looks like we may be able to see your friends in action."

Down on the ground, the Autobots looked up at the seekers flying above them. Starscream looked furious at the Autobots as his clones looked at them with hate. "Where's my dad" said Sari in a worrisome voice. "He's dead, so it looks as if your efforts at getting him back were in vain" said Starscream. Sari went pale as she heard this, and dropped to her knees as she stared at the ground, mouth agape. "Dad…" she said as Bumblebee looked furious at what Starscream said. "You, you, you…" was all Bumblebee could say before he ran towards the seeker with his stingers out, sparking angrily.

Berserk and Soundwave looked down at the battle beginning before their optics as Professor Sumdac could only look with his hands over his mouth. "Ravage? Ravage?" said Berserk as she noticed that her daughter was missing. She looked at Soundwave and said "How do you like that? Our daughter can't even speak a whole sentence, but she's already a master at giving us the slip. We need to get one of those little toddler leashes for her" as Soundwave facepalmed himself. Watching Ravage was a full time job for the parent transformers.

With ax out, Optimus was ready to fight the seekers as they were fighting with the other Autobots. He thought he heard something like "Pwime, Op-ie-us Pwime" before he felt something hugging his leg. He looked down to find a little sparkling hugging on to his leg, purring happily at the Autobot. "What the? Who are you?" said Optimus at the little sparkling before he was knocked off his pedes by an oncoming blast. "Whaa!" screamed the little sparkling as Slipstream covered her audios as Ravage cried. "You little…this will finish you" she said as an oncoming jet rammed into her. Ravage went on crying, but stopped when a Nighthawk flew down and transformed into Soundwave as Professor Sumdac hopped down from the spy. One tentacle nuzzled Ravage as the sire looked at his mate slugging Slipstream into scrap metal. Soundwave looked down to find Optimus looking up in shock at the master spy. "Look out!" shouted Optimus as Starscream flew down towards Soundwave as he looked on calmly. A sonic blast came from Soundwave, ramming into the jet as he lost altitude and crashed into the street. "Why you…and you were a Decepticon. I can't believe that you were once on Megatron's side, Soundwave" snarled Starscream. Soundwave just looked on as he began focusing his telepathic abilities at the seeker. "Ow, ow, ow!" said Starscream as he began punching himself in the face. Ravage just laughed at what was happening to the seeker as her sire made the comical occurrence happen before her optics. Optimus Prime couldn't understand on how Starscream was punching himself, but a blast caught his attention as he looked at Berserk attacking two of the Starscream clones. The clones retreated, with Slipstream caught under the other femme's pede. Berserk looked down coldly at the seeker as she spat at the femme. "Think that you could defeat the Decepticons? Your Autobot friends could never defeat Megatron. You'll be crushed beneath his pede as he'll offline your friends before your optics" snarled Slipstream.

Berserk got off the femme, but one of her cables wrapped around Slipstream's neck, bringing her to optic level with the other. "Then give him this message: if he ever harms my sparkling or my sparkmate, I'll offline him in a very slow manner. He doesn't know with whom he is messing with" said Berserk before she threw Slipstream as far as she could. The femme shrieked as she flew across the sky, but not by her own jets as she hit a building. She heard a gagging sound from behind her, and turned to find Soundwave strangling Starscream with his tentacles. Sentinel Prime just stared, then said "Well, it looks like we found the two responsible for holding the…human hostage. Jefire, Jetstorm, arrest them!" "Yes sir, Sentinel Prime" said the Jet twins as they approached Berserk and Soundwave. "You'll be coming with us" they said in union to the two. Soundwave just looked at Jetfire before he transmitted something to the jet before he returned his attention to Starscream. Jetfire just stared in fright at the satellite as Jetstorm looked at his brother and said "Brother, what is it?" Jetfire said nothing as he continued to stare at Soundwave as Starscream gagged "What *ack* did you *ack* do to *ack* to him *ack*?" Soundwave transmitted the same message that he sent to Jetfire to Starscream as the Seeker's optics widened at what flashed through his processor. The Autobots stared at Soundwave in confusion as Jetfire spoke "He…he…he…so cold…so evil…pure evil…so…" before he collapsed on the ground in horror. "Brother!" exclaimed Jetstorm as he ran to Jefire's side. "What did you do?" snarled Sentinel Prime to Soundwave. Soundwave looked calmly at Sentinel Prime as he said "I just showed him what I faced not too long ago. You Autobots have no idea how good you have it in this dimension. Where we came from, Cybertron is destroyed, and we have legions of the undead plaguing the dead planet. You never faced _him_ either, the Destroyer of Worlds. You don't know what pure evil is, nor what is like to lose your home by war."

"What are you talking about? The Destroyer of Worlds? Other dimensions? Not knowing what it's like? Are you fragged in the head or what?" said Sentinel Prime in an angry voice. "Oh, let me explain. Soundwave, Ravage, and I came from another dimension. The ground bridge malfunctioned, so it transported us to a different dimension rather than another planet. We…also had some…how to put this…journeyed though hell in a way" said Berserk. "Journeyed through hell? What did you see?" asked Sari to the femme. Berserk looked at her sadly and said "You don't want to know. It's…too horrible to describe. Let's just say that no transformer should ever see what we've seen." "Could…*ack* somebody let me go *ack*? said Starscream as Soundwave paused before he loosened his grip on the seeker's neck. Starscream fell and rubbed his neck at where the tentacles were. He looked at Soundwave with a poisonous look as he snarled "I won't forget this" as he coughed.

During the whole time, Optimus was silent as he listened to what was going on, but at times he looked at Ravage who sat on his chassis. The little sparkling purred as she looked at Optimus with bright optics. "Op-ie-us Pwime" she said as Berserk and Soundwave stared at their little sparkling. "Well, I guess that Ravage likes Optimus, no matter what dimension that we're in" said Berserk as she laughed. Bumblebee approached Ravage, saying "And I bet that she likes me, no matter what dimension she's in, right?" as Ravage looked up at Bumblebee and started crying. Soundwave grabbed Bumblebee by the back of his neck, and found himself staring in the faceplate of the spy. "Actually, you share something with the Bumblebee from my dimension: both Ravage and Soundwave don't like you" said Berserk as she laughed again. "Why does Ravage and…Soundwave don't like Bumblebee?" asked Sari to Berserk. "Well, it's part of a very funny story, but it's one that I don't want to talk while in front of Ravage" said Berserk to the little human.

Ratchet, who was silent the whole time, finally spoke "I've been around for a great many stellar-cycles, so I have a rough idea of what you did that could make your sparkmate so angry at Bumblebee. So, you came from another dimension? How is it different from this one?" Berserk looked at Ratchet and said "Well, for starters, you're a lot younger in the other world, and Optimus is a lot older. Bumblebee's also older, and Starscream is both the Decepticon leader and a lot more sinister…and smarter, I might want to add." "I heard that" coughed Starscream as he stared coldly at Berserk. "So, Soundwave is an Autobot from your world?" said Optimus as he looked at Soundwave. "Actually, he was a Decepticon until he was demoted, and left their side for the Autobot side because of me. Soundwave can give you a more detailed version of the matter" said Berserk. "Is he to be trusted?" said Bulkhead as he looked at Soundwave with a little concern. "Well, the Autobots from our world still don't trust Soundwave 100%, so they keep an optic on him. But, he is trustworthy if you ask me" said Berserk.

During the time when her parents were talking, Ravage looked around and spotted that the ship's ramp was left open. Being bored, she hopped off Optimus and walked towards the ramp. Since he was a responsible bot, Optimus followed Ravage onto the ship as she speedily walked through the hallways until she came to a door. With her claws, she crawled up the wall and started pressing buttons on the control panel. The door opened, and Ravage walked in, with Optimus closely behind her. He was silent as Ravage stared at the offline bot before them. She looked up at Optimus with wide optics as he sighed. "This is—was our friend Prowl" he sadly said "He was a great warrior, but he gave his life to bring together the Allspark." Ravage reached up with her servos at Prime. "Up, up, up" she said. Optimus looked down at her, then knelt to pick up Ravage. She looked at Prowl's offline body as she felt the sadness coming from Optimus Prime's spark. _Prowl? Optimus Prime says he dead. Creator can help, Sparky can help. Sparky and Creator can help Prowl_ thought Ravage. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" said Ravage as she looked up at Optimus. "No, I'm Optimus Prime. That's Prowl. Your mom's outside" said Optimus as he looked down at Ravage. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" Ravage said again. Optimus rolled his optics. This was going to be a long solar-cycle.

While outside, Berserk was explaining a few things to the Autobots when she detected that her Allspark fragment was acting up. She removed the fragment and stared at it for a moment, before she walked towards the ship. "What was that about?" said Sentinel Prime with his arms crossed. "Well, Berserk can act weird from time to time, but she has her reasons for it" said Soundwave. "And what was she holding?" said the twins. "Oh, that was her Allspark fragment. Back in our dimension, Berserk was the one that found the Allspark on Earth, which she gave to Optimus Prime to guard. She said that she could talk to it, and that she understands what it speaks to her" said Soundwave. "Wait! She gave the Allspark to Optimus? What type of an idiot is she?" shouted Sentinel. "She said that the Allspark wanted to explore the universe so it can create new life, and Optimus understood why it must travel through the universe. She also said that the Allspark didn't want to be with the pain of all the suns that it absorbed in the past so it could power itself up, but at the cost of depleting organic planets of their life force. It wanted Optimus to help it in creating new life on other planets" said Soundwave. "Wait! She can talk to the Allspark?" said a shocked Sari. Soundwave nodded, then said "Well, she can sense and understand its emotions and moods. It's more of a wordless communication on how she talks to it. I once allowed myself to understand on how Berserk communicates with the Allspark for one conversation. I've never been so frightened in my life while Berserk and the Allspark communicated with each other. I could sense on how wise, old, and what it saw as the universe was created. It's not an experience that I would like to undergo again," said Soundwave "I could sense Primus' presence as energy flowed between myself, Berserk, and the Allspark." "Who is Primus?" asked Sari. "He's the god of us Transformers, and is the one responsible for creating our race. His brother was—is Unicron." "Unicron?" she asked Soundwave. He sighed to himself. It was going to take a while to answer all of Sari's questions.

Back aboard the ship, Ravage kept on crying "Mama! Mama! Mama!" as Optimus sighed. "Listen Ravage, your mother isn't here at the moment. She's outside" said Optimus. "Did she call for me?" asked Berserk as she poked her head through the doorway. "Mama!" Ravage said as her creator picked her up. Ravage looked at Prowl, and Berserk understood what needed to be done. She placed her Allspark fragment on Prowl, and stood back. The fragment glowed, then sent its energies through Prowl. Prowl gasped as the spark brought him back from the dead, then looked around the room. The spark faded back to its dull self as it finished its job, and clinked as it fell off the ninja-bot. Berserk picked up the fragment and looked at Prowl. "Meow" said Ravage as she looked at Prowl.

Prowl was confused at first when he woke up. _Wasn't I offline?_ He thought as he placed a servo on his helm. He saw Optimus Prime, Berserk, and Ravage in the room with him. After a moment of silence, Prowl was the first to speak. "Hello Optimus. Where am I? Is this a dream, or am I offline?" he said with a confused look. "Well, you were offline, but…uh, what was your name again? I didn't catch your name while we were outside" said Optimus to Berserk. "Oh, I must have forgotten to mention it. My name is Berserk, and, if you didn't catch her name, Ravage" she said as she pointed to the sparkling. "Berserk and Ravage? They sound like Decepticon names" said Prowl "Is Berserk your mate, Optimus?" "Well, I'm Soundwave's mate" said Berserk. Wait! Soundwave? Here?

"Soundwave's mate? How, how, how could that be? Wasn't he turned off by Sari?" said Prowl. "Well, when I mean Soundwave, I mean that he, myself, and Ravage came from a different dimension. My Soundwave isn't so bad, but he still retains some of his Decepticon characteristics and behaviors, so he isn't a "real" Autobot" said Berserk. "So, you're a Decepticon as well?" asked Prowl. "No. I'm a neutral in reality. As for Ravage" she said as she looked down at her sparkling "It's up for her to decide on what side to choose." "I see" said Prowl. Suddenly, they all heard a loud shout coming from outside the Elite Guard ship that made them all jump. They all looked at one another, then raced outside to see Soundwave snarling at Professor Sumdac and Bulkhead. "Soundwave, what's going on?" asked Berserk as she looked at her mate. "They just told me that my counterpart in this world was a dancing robotic toy designed to entertain people. I wasn't a gladiator, or born on Cybertron, or could transform into a jet or a satellite in this world. I could only transform into a car, and if that wasn't enough of an insult, I could be destroyed easily" snarled and huffed Soundwave. Berserk could only nod at her mate's anger. "Well, then he's probably going to hate this the most: the toy robot version of him could also play music when dancing. He managed to hypnotize the Autobots and humans that way" said Sari. "Now, that I can see Soundwave doing. He's good at some mind control techniques, and he does DJ at some human parties on the weekend" said Berserk as Soundwave facepalmed himself. "Hey, I've seen you pretending to be a huge ceiling decoration while you blasted dance and techno-music to people while at raves" said Berserk. Bumblebee laughed at Soundwave, only to find himself punched in the faceplates by a clawed servo.

Noticing that the sky was getting dark, Soundwave looked at Berserk and said that they needed to find a place to stay for the night. "Well, it looks as if we have to head back to that abandoned part of the city. Sure hope that Ravage doesn't put things into her mouth like last time" said Berserk as she watched the sun set. "Well…" said Optimus, as he looked at Prowl and Ratchet before turning his attention back to the seekers "It doesn't necessarily have to be that way. You could stay with us until you find a way back to your dimension." "Thanks for the offer, but we don't want to impose" said Berserk. "Normally, we wouldn't allow Decepticons at our base, but a sparkling is too precious to lose, no matter what side it's on" said Ratchet "I've seen some of those primitive buildings built by the humans, and they're pretty dangerous." "Ok, we'll stay until the hand-held space bridge device is repaired, but I must warn you, it could take months to repair, and Ravage can cry pretty loud from time to time" said Berserk as she held the sparkling. Ravage blinked at the Autobots before snuggling against Berserk and falling asleep. "Autobots, transform and roll out" said Optimus as the Autobots transformed and headed back to base. Soundwave shook his head as Berserk and he transformed and followed them. They had no idea how much trouble Ravage could be from time to time.

Hours later, after Starscream was locked up in the back of the plant, Berserk was in her room with Soundwave. Ravage was sleeping in between the two transformers, as Berserk nuzzled her head against Soundwave's wings. Soundwave was still up, resting on his back, staring at the ceiling as his mate rested. _I'll show that Soundwave from this world what it's like to have real power_ he thought as he listened to the silence, hearing the occasional snore from Bumblebee or Sentinel Prime. He sighed, then decided to get some sleep himself. He had a feeling that he was going to need it tomorrow…


	2. Awkward Morning

Author's note: I do not own Transformers, except for Berserk.

The next day, Prowl woke up to find Soundwave already up. "Couldn't sleep?" asked Prowl. Soundwave shook his head, then said "I always wake up early. I usually try to enjoy the morning silence until Ravage cries, Bulkhead smashes something, or some emergency blares at the base. Of course, this is all from my dimension, and before that, Starscream used to disturb the silence before I met Berserk." He sighed, then resumed watching the sun rise above the city.

"So, what is your alternate mode?" said Prowl as he watched the sun reflect off of Soundwave's wings. "Well, I'm a triple changer. One mode is an advanced stealth jet" as he transformed into a Nighthawk, then back again "and the other is a satellite. The satellite mode is for space travel, and the jet mode is for flying on planets" said Soundwave. "Satellite?" said Prowl as he raised an optic ridge. Soundwave nodded, then grasped the ceiling with some of his tentacles as he transformed into his satellite mode. "Uh…" said Prowl as he pointed to the tentacles. "The tentacles are used for collecting data, spying, and to hold myself up whenever I'm in my satellite mode whenever I'm on a planet, otherwise I'll fall flat on my faceplate" said Soundwave as he transformed back into his robotic mode. "You say that you transform into your satellite mode when on planets? Didn't you just say that you transform into a satellite for space travel?" said Prowl as he once again raised an optic ridge. "Well" said Soundwave as he scratched the back of his head "Berserk wasn't kidding when she said that I play dance and techno-music at discotheques. It's easiest for me to hide as a satellite hanging from the ceiling because I do happen to look like an unusual and eye-catching ceiling decoration than if I'm a Nighthawk or in my robotic mode."

Just then, Bumblebee walked into the living room and yawned a hello to Prowl. "So, how's Soundwave here? Did he try to escape or processor-wash us like the Soundwave from this world?" asked Bumblebee. Soundwave just stayed silent as Prowl widened his optics. Soundwave nodded, then turned his attention back to Bumblebee. "What, did he try to processor-wash you?" said Bumblebee. Prowl was silent before he looked at Bumblebee and said "He just told me that 'Really? The obsolete Soundwave tried to processor-wash you? It was Bombshell who usually does the processor-washing with his computer-chips. What I've never understood was on how he could processor-wash when his true power was giving massive processor-aches.' He told me that all telepathically" as he pointed to Soundwave. "You can read minds?" said a shocked Bumblebee "Cool. Can you read what I'm thinking now?" Soundwave looked at Prowl, who then looked at Bumblebee and said "Soundwave said that he hates games like that. He considers them really annoying."

Just then, Optimus walked into the room, yawned, then walked over to the energon dispenser. Soundwave looked over at Prowl and asked him how long ago he became leader. "You're going to have to ask Ratchet that; I wasn't around when he first joined the Autobots. All I know is on how he joined and that he was kicked out of the Academy" said Prowl. Kicked out? How? Prowl then said "It was part of this accident that occurred a long time ago; something that he feels responsible for. Sentinel Prime also knows the story, and this Decepticon known as Blackarachnia. I would warn you to stay away from her. She's not the best techno-organic to be around."

"Blackarachnia is not that bad, Prowl. She's still Elita-1, but just someone that I failed to protect" Optimus said sadly yet defensively. Soundwave just stared at Optimus before he walked over to the Prime and placed a servo on his helm. Optimus felt a weird pushing in his mind, but a voice told him to relax within his processor as Soundwave's servo warmed up slowly. After what seemed like hours, Soundwave withdrew his servo and was quiet for a moment before he looked up at Optimus and said "So, you still love her." "Wait, how did you…?" asked Optimus as Soundwave said "I'm telepathic, in other words, I can read minds." Optimus looked nervously at the satellite before Soundwave said "As for what happened on that planet, you are partly responsible for going to an off-limits planet and not trying to find her body, but there is no way you nor Elita-1 could have known about that genetic mishap."

The Prime still looked sadly at Soundwave and sighed, then said "I still know that she's still there beneath that organic body-structure. She has got to be there." Soundwave shook his head, then said "Listen, Optimus. She was like that for a thousand stellar cycles, either alone or as a Decepticon. I don't think that it's even possible for her to turn back to the Autobot side. Believe me, I'm still surprised that Berserk took me back after what I've done to her." "And what was that? It can't be anything as bad as what happened to Elita" said Optimus in a harsh tone. "Actually, it's pretty close" sighed Soundwave as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Optimus sat down next to him and stared at the satellite. Soundwave was silent for a long time before he told Optimus on how he drove Berserk away…

"…and when she brought us all back online, I found out then and there that she was pregnant with my sparkling. She said all these unnecessary things about herself and on how I was too good for her. I still can't believe that I drove her away while she was pregnant and brought me such happiness and I repaid her by forcing her away. I must be one of the worst sparkmates in existence," said Soundwave as he put his faceplate in his servos. Optimus was silent as he took in what the satellite said and rubbed a servo along his back. "She was so kind in taking me back. She wasn't even mad at what I've done to her. I don't deserve a femme like Berserk, nor a sparkling like Ravage. I don't know why she didn't choose Bumblebee over me" cried Soundwave as energon leaked out from his faceplate. By the time Soundwave finished, the rest of the Autobots were already up and Sari came over to visit. She noticed Soundwave and Optimus together on the couch and asked Bumblebee "Bee, why are Optimus and Soundwave like that? It looks as if somebody died." "Soundwave was busy telling about his bonding with Berserk. The beginning was very mushy, so I left. When I came back, Soundwave was crying about something on not deserving Berserk. I could never understand the spark bonding between two bots. It's too mushy for me" said Bumblebee.

"So, where's Berserk and Ravage? I wanted to play with Ravage a bit today" said Sari. "They're still sleeping, I think" said Bumblebee. "Humph, if you ask me, they've probably escaped. Here, I'll prove that they're not there, and that they've escaped" said Sentinel as he walked to Berserk's room. Several seconds later, everybody heard two loud screams and Ravage crying before Soundwave got up and raced down the hallway. They all heard loud screams before Sentinel was sent flying back into the living room and a door slamming. "What happened, Sentinel Prime sir?" said the twins. "I'll never get the image out of my processor" said Sentinel in a shaky voice.

After several minutes, Soundwave came back into the living room and glared at Sentinel before he walked back over to where Optimus Prime was and sat down next to him once again. Sari walked over to Soundwave, placed a hand on his leg, and said "So, what happened?" "Officer Peeping Tom here saw Berserk breast-feeding Ravage, so I blasted him with my sonic weapon" said Soundwave as he pointed his thumb at Sentinel. "Sentinel isn't all that bad. He's just hard-headed" said Optimus as he reclined back into the couch. "Well, if I catch him near Berserk again, I won't think twice about offlining him" said Soundwave as his solar-paneled wings twitched in irritation. "So, what is your alternate mode, Soundwave?" asked Sari as she looked at the wings. "My alternate mode? I have two. One is a type of stealth plane, and the other is a satellite. I showed the satellite one to Prowl earlier this morning" said Soundwave. "Can I see your satellite mode?" asked Sari with puppy-dog eyes. "Of course. Berserk happens to think that my satellite-mode is quite beautiful" said Soundwave as a few tentacles shot out and held on to the ceiling as he transformed into a satellite once again. "Wow" Sari quietly said as she took in Soundwave's space mode. A few of the other Autobots took in Soundwave's satellite mode, and stared in awe. "You look like a flower or a star" said Sari as sunlight glinted off the solar panels on Soundwave's body. "Well, there's a story behind why I'm a satellite, but it's a very long and sad story. It's one that I'm not ready to tell just yet" the satellite said sadly as he transformed back into his robot mode.

About five minutes later, Berserk came out with Ravage, with the sparkling looking alert and happy. Berserk cast a wary glance at Sentinel as she approached her sparkmate. Ravage babbled something happily as Soundwave picked her up and stroked underneath her chin. Berserk looked down at Sari and asked "So, what are we going to do today?"


	3. Halloween

Author's note: I do not own Transformers, except for Berserk.

Soundwave, Berserk, and Ravage were all on Earth for two months when Halloween arrived. Sari explained the holiday to the three, and filled in a few parts that Berserk was confused about. Ravage was dressed up as a lion on her first trick-or-treating adventure, and Optimus was going with Sari, Ravage, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. Soundwave was clinging on to Optimus in his satellite mode when the two transformers were with the trick-or-treating group. "So, what are you two going as?" asked Sari. "We're supposed to be an alien-plant that devours organics" said Soundwave. Ravage giggled at her father and Optimus covered in vines and tree branches. Sari was dressed as a princess, Bulkhead was going as Frankenstein's monster, and Bumblebee was going as a clown. Berserk decided to stay behind and have Ratchet examine the virus within her processor (she hadn't revealed that she had the virus until it slipped out by accident.) "Keep in contact, ok?" said Berserk as she kissed Soundwave. "We will. Try to not have Ratchet remove the virus and let it destroy the base by accident. I still remember what happened the last time when our Ratchet tried to remove your virus" said Soundwave. "I'm still surprised that he was able to fix the computers after what happened" said Berserk as she waved goodbye to the Autobots.

It had been a rather uneventful evening, with Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ravage acquiring lots of candy. Optimus and Soundwave were given some looks, mostly by people who couldn't figure out what they were (they thought that they were some sort of tree from the rainforest.) "So, are we done? We've been out for megacycles" said Optimus. "Come on, just three more houses" said Sari as she rushed ahead with Ravage. Soundwave picked up something on his radar, but it disappeared before he could get a fix on it. "Something wrong?" asked Optimus. "No, just something showed up on my radar, but disappeared. Could have been a group of humans or something" said Soundwave as the robots followed Sari and Ravage.

After the last house, Ravage and Sari pleaded with Optimus and Soundwave to visit another house. "No Ravage. It's past your bedtime, and it's probably close to Sari's too" said Soundwave. "I'm sure that Bumblebee and Bulkhead are both tired from all this trick-or-treating, and they want to be in stasis" said Optimus "Right? Uh, Bumblebee? Bulkhead?" he said as he turned around, but found them missing. They all heard a loud scream, and looked up to see Bumblebee dangling from Waspinator's grasp as Bulkhead was bound in a gigantic web. They all heard a loud hissing from behind them and found Blackarachnia in her robotic mode. Ravage cried at Blackarachnia's looks, and all the robots (except for Soundwave) covered their audio sensors with their servos. Soundwave tried to comfort Ravage, but she kept on crying.

"Make that brat stop" screeched Blackarachnia as Waspinator kept on flying with no coordination as he let go of Bumblebee. Bumblebee landed on his head and yelled "Ow!" Ravage stopped momentarily as she looked a Bumblebee as tears ran down her cheeks. Waspinator landed on Bumblebee soon after crashing into Bulkhead and Ravage giggled. "How can this get any worse?" moaned Bumblebee before the webbing holding Bulkhead in place gave way and the green giant landed on the two. Ravage was laughing and clapping her paws together at the funny sight before her optics. "Why did she stop screaming like that?" whispered Optimus to Soundwave. "She usually stops crying if something funny happens. It's one of the things that works if I can't quiet her" said Soundwave in a low voice.

"Finally, that little brat quieted down" grumbled Blackarachnia "So, do you think that you have a chance against me, even with that fungus attached to your back?" "Fungus! Why you overgrown freak! And what's up with calling my daughter a brat?" snarled Soundwave. A jet roared above them as it transformed and landed behind Blackarachnia. Tentacles shot out and cackled electricity as Berserk glared at the Decepticon spider. Blackarachnia smiled with malice as she grabbed hold of one of Berserk's tentacles. "Looks as if I'll get a new power to use on you, Optimus" said Blackarachnia as her servos glowed. "Don't absorb her!" shouted Soundwave. "What is going to happen? It's not like I'm going to turn into a worse state than this" sneered Blackarachnia as she began absorbing Berserk's power…

Half an hour later, Blackarachnia was with the other mechs in the medical bay area. She glared at Optimus and Soundwave as oil, energon, and several other vital fluids leaked out of her body in her paralyzed state. "I'm sorry, but Berserk has a deadly computer virus in her systems, and that has made her psychotic. She also has the ability to hold a vast amount of electricity that would offline most transformers, so you should be lucky that you're alive" said Soundwave. Optimus, on the other hand, was thinking back to when he left Blackarachnia on that spider-planet. _She didn't have it this bad. She's paralyzed, and may not be able to recover. What can I do?_ thought Optimus as his optics stared at nothing in general.

"Well, it looks as if she may be here for months due to the state that she's in, but that's not the worst part" said Ratchet as Optimus cast a sad glance at the medic. "That blasted virus has wiped out her programming on how to walk, transform, and shoot her webbing. She's going to have to relearn on how to do all of those basic functions" said Ratchet. "So spider-bot is defenseless? Ha ha! Waspinator can finally squish spider-bot" sneered Waspinator as Blackarachnia let out a hiss. "Well, I guess that I can help her relearn on how to walk and transform, but I have no idea on she shoots her webs" said Optimus with a hint of pity in his voice. He walked over to Blackarachnia and looked directly at her optics. They held so much hatred and pain in them as she stared directly at Optimus, then at Soundwave. _You're still mad at me for leaving you on that planet, aren't you, Blackarachnia? I wish that we've never even went there in the first place. I actually hoped to have sparklings with you someday after we've bonded, but it's too late for that now. I would have given anything to prevent what happened to you, Blackarachnia_ thought Optimus. _So, when you refer to 'having sparklings and bonding', was that before or after she became a spider?_ came Soundwave's thoughts within Optimus' processor. Optimus shot a look at Soundwave as he continued _I doubt that Blackarachnia would even want to hear this conversation in the state that she's in. It's ok, Optimus. It's sweet of you to still love Blackarachnia for who she was and not how she looks. I actually prodded her processor, and it's rather sparkless of Sentinel to call her all of those insults for the new form that she's in. She needs to learn to accept her current mode for being part spider. Berserk did tell me once that 'the Universe has a plan' a long time ago. I even asked her on what she meant by that, and she smiled. I did learn on what she meant by that later on, when I became a satellite._ "What do you mean 'the Universe has a plan'?" asked Optimus to Soundwave as the others in the room gave Optimus a funny look. _Uh, Optimus? The next time we have a telepathic conversation like this, there's no need to talk. Prowl is better at these conversations because he knows that there's no need for dialogue_ thought Soundwave as he communicated with Optimus. "Oh, I had no idea" said Optimus as he rubbed an arm with a servo as Ratchet said to Optimus "Ok, just what is going on?" _We're having a telepathic conversation, Ratchet. I happen to like to converse with Prowl in this manner_ though Soundwave as Ratchet shouted "Will you keep your thoughts in your head, Soundwave! I don't want you processor-washing us!" "Ok, ok. I'll talk to you non-telepathically, Ratchet. You hold so many similarities with our Ratchet from our dimension" said Soundwave as he walked out of the room. Optimus sighed, then followed Soundwave out of the medical bay area as Ratchet computed a few commands into the computer. _What was he talking about?_ thought Blackarachnia as Ratchet monitored her life signals.

Several weeks have passed, and Blackarachnia began talking again. "So, how are you doing today?" asked Optimus as he sat down next to her. "Still stiff, thanks to that fraggin femme" spat Blackarachnia. Optimus sighed, then moved his servo and traced some of Blackarachnia's circuitry on her head. She flinched when he first moved his servo, but relaxed when Optimus gently stroked her circuitry, then began stroking some of her pinchers on her head. "I like these" said Optimus as he tickled one of them with a digit. "You're not saying that out of pity, are you?" said Blackarachnia as she raised an optic ridge. "He's being truthful" said Soundwave as he leaned in the doorway. Optimus cast him a shocked look as Blackarachnia hissed at the satellite. "Optimus still loves you for who you are, not by how you look" he said as he left the room. She relaxed down on the berth and looked directly at Optimus straight in the optic. "Is that true?" she said as Optimus looked at her. "Well…" he said as he paused for a moment, then said "Yes, I still do. But" as he caressed her body with a servo "I happen to think that you've become more beautiful as a spider." He what? "You…you think that I'm beautiful like this?" said Blackarachnia in shock as she moved her neck to get a better look at Optimus. "Well…yeah, I do. I happen to like these" he said as he gently slid a digit along her back pincher. "And this" he said as he caressed her abdomen. "And" he said as he kissed her "that, deep down, I know that you're still Elita-1." Blackarachnia was silent for a moment, then said, "Doesn't my being as a techno-organic creep you out? I mean, Sentinel said that…" as Optimus placed a digit on her mouth. "Listen, being organic doesn't creep me out at all. In fact, it rather turns me on" said Optimus as he gave off a low sexual growl. Blackarachnia was quiet for a while as she took in what Optimus said. "So, being an organic isn't creeping you out?" said Blackarachnia, as she blushed a bit. "Yeah, it doesn't. Sari's also is a techno-organic, so you're not alone" said Optimus as he enclosed one of Blackarachnia's servos within his own.

"Come on! Get to the interfacing! Waspinator bored out of his processor. Create entertainment for Waspinator!" shouted the robotic insect at the next berth. Optimus just blushed and looked away, embarrassed at what Waspinator said. "Just ignore him, Optimus. Waspinator is trying to be a dominant mech. I think that it's way of trying to be tough" said Blackarachnia as she tried to squeeze Optimus' servo with her own, but could only give a weak grip.

While Optimus and Blackarachnia were talking, Professor Powell was working at his laboratory when an assistant came rushing in. He handed a letter to Powell, and Powell read it. He smiled, then said to himself "Soon, I'll put Professor Sumdac out of business with this discovery.

One week after Optimus admitted that he still loved Blackarachnia, the femme spider began moving her arms and legs slightly. Ratchet said she was ready to start relearning on how to walk again. Optimus tried to help Blackarachnia up, but she refused his help and tried to walk on her own. After falling, Optimus gently picked her up, saying "You're still not ready to be walking on your own. It takes time to reprogram a vital function."

Over the next few days, Blackarachnia began walking more (with Optimus' help.) Whenever Berserk passed by, Blackarachnia would freeze on the spot as the psychotic robot passed the spider. "Listen, Berserk won't harm you if you don't bother her or if you leave her sparkling alone" said Optimus to Blackarachnia in an attempt to calm her down. "I, I don't like her. She's the reason that I've lost several vital programs" said Blackarachnia nervously.


	4. Future Discovery

Author's note: I do not own Transformers, except for Berserk and Pulse.

A few more weeks went by, and Professor Sumdac received the news of Professor Powell's discovery within the Antarctic on the TV. "…According to Professor Powell, he discovered ancient discovery within the Antarctic continent. Professor, do you have anything to add?" said the reporter. "Why yes, I do. This ancient find happens to be alien in origin, and I have the documents to prove that it's mine. I invite Professor Sumdac and his robotic friends to the Antarctic so I can rub it in their faces…er, I mean, help them reunite them with their old friend" said Professor Powell. Professor Sumdac clenched his fists together and said "Oooh, that Powell! Always trying to be better than me! First with taking over my company, then obtaining the documents to owning the toy Soundwave, and now with this discovery! I hope that it's not Megatron again."

A week went by, and Professor Sumdac, Sari, Bumblebee, Berserk, Ravage, Soundwave, Ratchet, Arcee, Prowl, and Bulkhead were heading for the airport. Waspinator escaped several days earlier, and Optimus decided to stay behind with Blackarachnia and help her continue on learning to walk again. She was coming along well in the reprogramming, but still needed some help.

Later, when all the robots and humans were at the airport, a large cargo was waiting for the Autobots. "All of you will be riding in there. I'm sorry, but you're all too big for the passenger plane" said Professor Sumdac with a hint of sympathy in his voice. "How far is Antarctic from where we're located?" asked Bumblebee to Professor Sumdac. "For starters kid, it's well beyond your driving distance" said Soundwave "And secondly, it's very cold down there, so lets hope that there's no blizzards when we arrive there."

"Ah, Professor Sumdac. I see that you've brought your machine friends" said Professor Powell with a smug look "Although I've never seen your newest friends here" while pointing to Berserk, Soundwave, and Ravage. "These three are Berserk, Ravage, and Soundwave" said Professor Sumdac. "Well, he's going to have to change his name because I own the toy Soundwave" said Professor Powell smugly. "Wait a nano-sec. Is this the jerk that made that stupid dancing toy version that's an insult to my advanced robotic self?" said Soundwave as he put one servo on his hip and pointed at Professor Powell with the other. "Well, I was the one that designed the toy, but Professor Powell was the one who owned the copyrights to it" said Professor Sumdac. "Yeah, so you're going to have to change your name as well, since I own the name Soundwave" said Professor Powell. "Listen, you moron. I was named Soundwave long before you were even sparked, so I'm keeping my name" snarled Soundwave. "Well, you can't since I have the legal paperwork stating that I own the name Soundwave" said the human as he held up the papers. Soundwave extended a tentacle, and read what the documents said. One second later, a thin laser-beam came from the tentacle and vaporized the documents instantly. "That's what I think of your Earth documentation" said Soundwave in a flat voice. "Do you honestly think that I carry the originals with me? I have many more copies where that one came from, buster. Try that one more time, and you've lost your flight privileges" snarled Professor Powell. Soundwave only stared at Professor Powell coldly, before he said "Fine. For now, call me…Soundblaster." All of the Autobots and Berserk looked at Soundwave with a shocked expression as Professor Powell smiled smugly and said, "That had to be one of the easiest battles that I've ever won. Now, you may all board the plane" as he turned and left. When the human was out of earshot, Berserk looked at her mate and said, "Why did you give in so easily like that? I know that your name makes you proud." Soundwave looked at his sparkmate and said "I read his mind, and he was going to prohibit all of us from going to the Antarctic if I kept up the argument. But, the second once we're back in Detroit, I'll squash him flat" with a sinister smile.

Several hours later, the Autobots were in the aircraft carrier, and some of them were quite bored. "I'm bored" said Bumblebee as he sat next to Bulkhead. "You should have brought something to entertain ya, little buddy," said Bulkhead as he painted a picture. Prowl was busy meditating, Ratchet was talking with Arcee, and Berserk was taking a nap with Ravage. Soundwave was just sitting, and rocking his head a little bit. "So, Soundwave, er, Soundblaster. What are you up to?" asked Bumblebee. "Hmm? Oh, just listening to some songs that I've recorded" said the satellite. "Songs? What type of songs?" asked the little yellow robot. "Well, most of them are done by Daft Punk, while others are done by Kraftwrek, and I've got quite a few by Linkin Park. And" Soundwave said "I also have a few songs that you may like as well. If you want, I can play some of them for you." "Sure. Will you be blasting them out loud?" asked Bumblebee. "No, I'll be up-linking with you" said Soundwave as he held up a tentacle. "Um, no. I…have this thing about being up-linked" said Bumblebee as he held up his servos. "You're worried that I'll be processor-washing you, aren't you? I have no intentions of that occurring. Besides, I have no desire to even probe your mind. I've observed how you act, and I know that's nothing of what's in your processor. I know that I'll be scarred for a week" said Soundwave as he shuddered. "Uh, thanks, I think" said Bumblebee. Soundwave smirked, then said "So, you want to listen to my music now?"

After a moment of silence, Bumblebee said "Sure" as a tentacle hooked up to Bumblebee's audio receptor on his right. Bumblebee flinched at what was going to come, but some techno-music began playing. Bumblebee's optics widened, then he said, "What type of music is this? It sounds like Grimlock demolishing something." "It's some of my favorite techno-music" Soundwave said gruffly "And your music sounds like some sort of inter-galactic auction." Both of them stared at each other for a long pause, before Soundwave relaxed against the wall of the airplane and said "You can't appreciate good music even if it's blasting within your audio receptors. I bet that you can't even withstand one album without complaining that it sucks." "Oh yeah? I bet that you can't even last through one of my albums without screaming" said Bumblebee. "Want to make it interesting?" said Soundwave to the mini-bot. "How so?" said Bumblebee as if he felt he was getting involved in something that was over his head. "Well, I happen to have on of my most favorite albums uploaded in my system. I could just as easily search for one of your albums on the internet for you to listen to during this bet. How are we to do this wager?" asked the satellite to the mini-bot. "Uh, well, since you don't like my music that much, you would have to dance to my music for a week" said Bumblebee. "Fair enough. And if you lose to me, you have to dance to my for a week then as well" said Soundwave.

"I can't take it anymore!" screeched Bumblebee as he listened to Daft Punk. "So, you forfeit the bet?" said Soundwave smugly. "What? Uh, no" said Bumblebee as he twiddled his digits. "Then, care to resume?" questioned Soundwave with a smug look. Bumblebee nodded, then continued to listen to the song.

"Finally! It's over!" exclaimed Bumblebee. "There's another four songs after 'Voyager', and the longest is 'Too Long' at ten minutes in length" said Soundwave. "Another four songs! What type of maniac are you?" shouted Bumblebee. "So, I take it that Bumblebee doesn't like Daft Punk" said Berserk as she stared at her sparkmate. By this time, everybody was staring at Bumblebee's antics. "No matter on how you look at it, Bumblebee, I've won the bet" said the satellite. "What was the bet?" asked Berserk. "The bet was that we both listen to each other's albums, and the loser has to dance to the winner's music for a week" said Soundwave. "You're not going to be blasting electronic music all night long, are you? I still remember that party where you danced to that Kraftwerk best hits album, and the Autobots were giving you funny looks for a month after that" said Berserk.

Bumblebee just stared wide-eyed at Soundwave and muttered "What did I get myself into…" as the announcement system stated "We're approaching the Antarctic in half an hour. Prepare for landing" as the Autobots began harnessing themselves to the walls.

After a very bumping landing on the ice, the Autobots left the plane into the cold blizzard that was outside. Berserk let out a loud screech as the snow and ice struck her wings. Soundwave took Berserk under his glassy wings as he placed an arm around his mate. Ravage whimpered as she snuggled into her mother's chassis for what little warmth she offered to the sparkling.

It was a bit of a hike to the area where Professor Powell had the excavation site set up, but luckily for the Transformers, the site was underground in some icy caverns. Soundwave and Berserk felt some relief on their wings that the caverns provided adequate protection against the blizzard outside.

"Ah, good to see you here, Professor Sumdac, along with your robotic friends and…Soundblaster" said Professor Powell with a smug reply. Soundwave could only glare at Professor Powell as he led them to the drilling section. They could all see a frozen body within the ice as Professor Powell explained the find. "Here's the frozen body that my company discovered. We're trying to find a relatively safe way that won't damage this valuable cash cow…uh, I mean, your robotic companion, from its frozen prison" the businessman said. A low grumble came from Ratchet, but Powell looked at the medic out of the corner of his eye as he continued. "Anyway, we're defrosting it slowly, so its major components won't be damaged, but…" was all that he said as Bulkhead leaned a little too much close to the edge before losing his balance and landed on the frozen robot. The ice shattered, and the once-trapped robot gasped for air. There was a short screech, followed by a slap. "Uh, guys? This robot is a femme" said Bulkhead. "How can you tell?" said Bumblebee. "Uh, because I fell into her breasts, she screamed, and then she slapped me" said the green demolition robot as he began climbing out of the pit.

"You big, dumb lummox! You could have seriously injured my investment" shouted Professor Powell. Prowl could only stare down at the femme in the pit as she stood in a defensive position as she looked up and stared at Prowl with her single optic. Her long tail swayed in anticipation for any oncoming attack, but relaxed once she spotted Soundwave and Berserk. "Grandma? Grandpa?" the robot said as she extended her neck to the jet and satellite.

Berserk was silent for a moment before she said "I'm sorry, but you must have us mistaken for another pair of robots. I'm Berserk, and that's Soundwave" as she pointed to her mate. "No, I'm not mistaken. You are my grandparents, and you are holding what will become my mother" said the robot before she said "My name is Pulse, and I come from the future."

"The future? How is that possible?" asked Sari. Pulse turned her head to Sari and said "In the deep future, Cybertronians have discovered the ability to travel through time. My father is—was—Shockwave before…" silence overcame her. "Before what?" asked Prowl. Pulse looked sadly at Prowl and said "Before he died horribly. He died with my mother as they sent me back in time millions of years ago. The universe was destroyed on that day when my parents sent me back in time. Galvatron used Grandma's virus in a quest for ultimate power, but…instead of granting universal power, it caused the universe to implode. My parents sent me back in time to escape a dead future…a future that might or might not happen. It varies on how certain events are carried out. It's still an unwritten future."

Pulse was silent for a moment before she said "Where's the one known as Optimus Prime?" "He's back at the base. He's monitoring the city to stop any Decepticons from attacking the city" said Ratchet. "Oh? So he isn't offlined yet? Blasted Galvatron…" said Pulse as she shook her head. "How, how did Optimus die?" asked Bumblebee nervously as he stared at Pulse. "Optimus died when trying to destroy Galvatron in his dragon mode. In the future, Cybertronians discover that we need an organic side to survive, and Megatron upgraded to Galvatron by Unicron. Optimus died to protect the Autobots, but his sacrifice was in vain when Galvatron captured Grandma. Grandpa tried to stop Galvatron, but he died when the Terrorcons crushed his spark. The virus in my Grandmother created a colossal black hole that destroyed the universe. But…" she said as she looked at all of them "I heard it speak to me as I traveled back in time. It said 'With every ending comes a new beginning, after every cycle comes a new cycle. The future is unwritten, what affects the past affects the present and future. This universe is over, but fix what was destroyed. Create a different future for a future generation.' I think that black hole was speaking to me on how to fix this universe's future."

"How can a black hole talk?" asked Sari to Pulse. "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea, little human" said Pulse. Professor Powell was just looking at the robot greedily as she talked. _A time-traveling robot, eh? I'll be rich!_ he thought as dollar signs flashed in front of his eyes. Just then, Henry Masterson ran towards Professor Powell while shouting "We've just unearthed a spacecraft!" "So, you've also found a spacecraft? Maybe it's that time machine" said Professor Powell as the dollar signs in his eyes gotten bigger.

_Afternotes: Here, we meet Pulse, a new major character in the storylines. She will play quite a role in the future of the stories._


	5. Decepticon Jailbreak

Author's note: I do not own Transformers, except for Berserk and Pulse.

While most of the Autobots were in the Antarctic, back on Cybertron, Megatron was locked up in the stockade. He wasn't happy that he was in such a place, and what's worse, he had to listen to Shockwave's constant crying from all the bullying that he'd received about his antlers. He was also annoyed by the fact that he could hear the endless chattering of the two Starscream clones Ramjet and Sunstorm. He managed to get very little recharging ever since he arrived, and as an end result, he was very irritable. Offlining his optics, he thought back to when he would take his anger out on Starscream. The seeker would often cower at Megatron's rage whenever he screwed something up. _I wish that fragging seeker was here in my place. If anything, he's the one who deserves to be in the stockade_ before a shattering blast erupted outside the stockade. Guards raced outside, but before they could see what caused the blast, a second bomb blew up the guards. The lights flickered, before going out, leaving the entire prison in darkness.

Megatron heard two guards getting knocked out, before someone whined "I'm afraid of the dark" before an all-too-familiar voice said "Shh, Skywarp! We're here to rescue Megatron and the others, so shut up!" _Great, just what I need, Starscream rescuing me. What is this universe coming to?_ thought Megatron as he heard the footsteps stop in front of his cell. He heard some clicking and a few beeps before the door to his cell opened when he heard "Don't worry, Lord Megatron. We're here to rescue you." "Soundwave?" said Megatron as the robot that he created began unlocking the stasis cuffs. "Done, my Lord" said Soundwave. Megatron felt his wrists as he tried to get the energon pumping through them again. Soundwave went on to free Lugnut as Megatron was silent for a moment before he turned to Starscream and said "Why did you free me, Starscream?" "It's part of a long story, Megatron. I'll explain the whole thing once we're back at the spaceship" said Starscream.

"Lord Megatron! It's glorious that you're free" said Lugnut as he bowed before the Decepticon warlord. "Query: Is the purple one always like this?" asked Soundwave to Starscream. "Unfortunately, yes. That's Lugnut, a warrior who is blindly loyal to Megatron, very stupid, and remarkably strong" said Starscream "Now be a good stereo system and free my two other clones and the reindeer Decepticon known as Shockwave." "I AM NOT A REINDEER!" shouted Shockwave to the Seeker. Starscream sneered at Shockwave before Random said "Hey, what about me?" Starscream rolled his optics and said "Fine, Soundwave will free you too."

After Soundwave freed the rest of the Decepticons, Starscream lead them through a winding maze of tunnels back to where he'd first entered with Soundwave and his two seeker clones. He stopped for a moment and listened, before giving a hand signal for the others to follow. They all snuck out of the prison complex to the cliffs surrounding the prison system. Starscream transformed and flew down, while the others transformed and flew after Starscream. Shockwave looked down at the chasm below him and gulped. "Directive: Getting down from cliffs. Follow me" said Soundwave as he started jumping to some narrow rock formations that formed a dangerous path to jump on, but formed the only way of getting down. Shockwave leapt after Soundwave to the bottom of the cliff. Soundwave transformed into his vehicle mode as Shockwave became a tank and followed the Earth-created transformer to the ship that Starscream hid. Thundercracker was waiting outside as Soundwave approached. "You're late" he said to Soundwave. "Reason: Shockwave was a little nervous when it came to jumping down from the cliff" said Soundwave.

Shockwave followed Soundwave to the main control room of the ship. Starscream punched in a few commands as the ship roared to life and blasted off towards Earth. He then turned to the Decepticons and said "I suppose that you're all wondering why I rescued you. Well, it started back several Earth months ago. You may not know this, but I was actually offlined in the battle. There were these two weird transformers not from this dimension that brought me back to life. One was a femme named Berserk while her sparkmate was a mech named…Soundwave." A few of the Decepticons gasped at this information from Starscream as he said this before he continued. "This other Soundwave was an ex-Decepticon, but is now more of an Autobot. I led an attack on the Elite Guard once they've reached Earth, but we've lost the battle. I was captured by them, but was released by Skywarp and Slipstream" said Starscream. "Yes, so it was your fault that you screwed up the battle" said Thundercracker. "Thundercracker, you were there, and if you remembered correctly, it was Soundwave and Berserk that caused us to lose the battle. The only reason why Slipstream and Skywarp freed me was because both of them were afraid of facing Berserk again" said Starscream.

Skywarp whimpered at the mention of Berserk's name as Slipstream was silent as she thought back to the threat that Berserk gave her if she threatened Ravage again. "Our Soundwave has sent his pets Lazerbeak and Ratbat to do a little spying on the Autobots, and they have managed to find a former Autobot turned Decepticon. Decepticons, meet Waspinator" said Starscream as Waspinator stepped out of the shadows. "Waspinator reporting for duty. Waspinator want to destroy Spider-bot" said Waspinator. "From our new insect friend, Blackarachnia has switched over to the Autobot side. After some hours of interrogation from our new insect friend, I found out that Blackarachnia is now Optimus' new mate, or soon-to-be mate. I've also learned that Berserk and the ex-Decepticon Soundwave currently reside at the Autobot base. But" sneered Starscream "Rather than suffer a defeat from the Autobots when we attack their base, I relinquish my current leadership back to Megatron. So, Lord Megatron, how are we to attack the base?" "Starscream, in all of my years of leadership, I've never seen you want to relinquish your leadership so easily. Knowing you, you want me to look bad when we attack their base and there's unexpected surprises from the ones that are called Berserk and Soundwave" said Megatron. "Affirmative, Lord Megatron. Lazerbeak and Ratbat have reported much information on Berserk and the traitorous Soundwave" said Soundwave as Starscream shot him a look. "Very well. Starscream, you are back to my second-in-command, and Soundwave, you are promoted to third-in-command as our communications officer" said Megatron. "WHAT!" shouted Shockwave and Lugnut at the same time.

Later that night, Shockwave was drinking some energon as he thought back to Soundwave freeing him, helping him down the cliff, and being promoted to third-in-command. He thought on how attractive Soundwave looked, with his stereo system on him, his beautiful blue color, golden optics, and his remarkable intelligence. He imagined Soundwave with him in his room that night. He thought of a few things that he wanted Soundwave to do for him as he offlined his optic. "Shockwave, do you find me attractive?" said Soundwave as he came out of the shadows. Shockwave blushed a bit and hiccuped as he looked at Soundwave. He nodded, and Soundwave took a seat next to Shockwave. "You see, Soundwave. I've been looking for the perfect sparkmate for myself. You fit that description that I'm looking for in a sparkmate" said Shockwave. "Diagnoses: You're drunk, but your words are truthful" said Soundwave. "Want to see which one of us gets pregnant first tonight?" said Shockwave as he leaned on Soundwave and began tracing some of the patterns on the blue Decepticon. "Answer: I…" was all that Soundwave said before Shockwave said "Let me guess, you've never been with another transformer before, have you?" as Soundwave nodded. "I could teach you *hic* how to be with another transformer" said Shockwave as he got up. Soundwave led Shockwave to his recharging chambers as he locked the door from the inside once they've reached his room.

Lazerbeak and Ratbat were with Starscream when they heard some loud screaming coming from the ship. "And Megatron said that I was a loud screamer when I brought a femme over" said Starscream as he shook his head as he navigated the ship.

Slipstream was with Megatron when they head the screaming. "Tomorrow night, I'm getting a room far away from those two" said Megatron as he stroked Slipstream's wing. She sighed, then stroked Megatron's helm. He smirked at the femme as he caressed her wings. She looked at Megatron with her ruby-red optics as he stared back at hers with his crimson ones. _I hope that Starscream never finds out that I have a crush on Slipstream or I'll never hear the end of it from him_ thought Megatron. As Megatron thought this, Slipstream thought _I hope that Starscream never finds out that I love Megatron, or I'll never hear the end of it. It's bad enough that we needed him to break out the other Decepticons, but he'll never stop screaming once he learns that I plan to mate with Megatron._

The next day, Megatron was up when he passed Shockwave and Soundwave in a hallway. He glared at them for a moment, before continuing to the control room. Starscream yawned, stretched, then rubbed his optics as he re-focused his attention on navigating the ship to Earth. A blip showed up on the radar, as Lazerbeak squawked at the blip. Starscream narrowed his optics, then punched in a few commands as the blip showed up on the screen as an Autobot ship. Megatron punched a button, as the camera zoomed in on the pilot of the ship came into focus. "It's that fragger, Swindle" grumbled Megatron as Swindle popped up on the screen "Swindle, what are you doing here?" "Oh, hey Megatron! I happen to have some Autobot weapons here, and I've recently acquired…" was all that he said before Megatron roared at him "I'M NOT INTERESTED IN WHAT YOU'RE SELLING, SWINDLE! ALL OF WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY YOU'RE SHOWING YOUR FACEPLATES HERE AFTER NOT RESCUING BLITZWING AND THE TWO STARSCREAM CLONES!" Swindle was silent for a moment, before he said "Oh, you mean that they were captured? Well, I had no idea…" before Megatron interrupted again "DON'T LIE TO ME! LUGNUT FILLED ME IN ON THE DETAILS, AND BLITZWING FILLED ME IN AFTER STARSCREAM RELEASED US!" Swindle couldn't find words for what to say, other than "Uh…"

Starscream then stood up and said "Give us a moment to talk about what you have, Swindle. I need to talk with my commanding officer first" before pushing Megatron far away from the screen. When they were out of Swindle's hearing, Starscream spoke quietly to Megatron "I think that we should at least look at some of the weapons that he has, Lord Megatron." "I am not shoveling out credits to a lying thief who gives Decepticons a bad name" snarled Megatron at his Second-in Command. "You don't know what Berserk and Soundwave are capable of, but I am. I have seen both of them in action, and we're going to need some powerful weapons in order to defeat them. But, tell him that we need to see the weapons first, and need to know what they're capable of before we buy them" said Starscream. "Fine" snarled Megatron "but you're the one who's paying for them" as he walked back to the screen. _It'll be worth it that a few expensive weapons can make Berserk my personal pleasure-bot_ thought Starscream as he followed Megatron back to the screen.

"We've talked about it, and we've agreed to at least look of what you're selling" said Megatron in a flat, cold voice. "Wonderful" said Swindle "I'll be aboard the ship in a few nano-kliks" he said as he ended the transmission.

Later, when Swindle was aboard the ship, he was talking to Starscream and Megatron. "So, what can I sell ya? I have a wonderful assortment of lasers and hand-to-hand combat weaponry" said Swindle as he pulled out a few items. "Thanks, but we're looking for some long-range weapons, some that can take out a small army, and some that can work on telepathics" said Starscream. Swindle laughed "A telepathic? Ha, you must be joking" but stopped when he saw Starscream's cold stare "You're not joking? Hmm, those are some pretty rare weapons, but…" as he shuffled through his compartment. After a few moments of searching, he brought out a harness of some sort. "This is supposed to stop telepathy, but you're going to have to get close enough to put it on him" said Swindle. "That would work, BUT ONLY AFTER WE CAPTURE HIM! That telepathic of which I'm talking about made me punch my face with my own servo with his telepathic powers. What's more, that mech has tentacles that can reach out pretty far" said Starscream.

"You mean, he could move things with his processor? Hmm, let's see…" said Swindle as he looked through his subspace. "Here's a more powerful harness that you can put on him for after you capture him. You just have to drill into his helm and attach these parts to his processor. If he tries to use his telepathy, it will fry his circuits in his processor. And this" he said as he pulled out another harness of some sort "will prevent him from using his tentacles from extending from his body. Both of these are pretty expensive." Starscream was silent for a moment, then said "Those will work, but do you have anything to use against him while he's still a warrior?" "Hmm" said Swindle as he continued to look through his subspace.

After a few kliks, he pulled out a device that looked like a mini jet, but had a bubble on its nose. "This, my friends, is a special stun plane. It shoots lasers from the small bubble on its nose, which will fry his systems, knocking him out for several hours. Think of it as a small electro-magnetic pulse, but it's designed for one mech" said Swindle. "That takes care of Soundwave, but what about his femme, Berserk?" said Starscream. "How dangerous can that femme be, especially if it's the mech that you're worried about?" said Swindle. "You have no idea. After listening to Waspinator's report on what he saw from Berserk, and data recorded by Ratbat and Lazerbeak, that femme has to be the most dangerous warrior in existence" said Starscream. "That dangerous? Well, then I just have the weapon for you" said Swindle as he pulled out a terrifying and very bizarre-looking gun of some sort. "This is a special Anti-Matter gun developed by an ancient race. This gun is exceedingly rare due to the fact that only a few are in existence. This will vaporize that femme into nothingness" said Swindle with a smile. "Is that gun supposed to be more dangerous than my gun?" said Megatron as he held up his. "Yes, but" said Swindle as he saw Megatron's angry look "I didn't have my Anti-Matter gun until long after I sold you your current gun, but I can trade you your gun with this one, with a fee of course."

"Yeah, but that's not what I want when I'm looking for" said Starscream as Megatron nudged him and said "I'm interested" with a low grumble. "Fine, but you're the one who's buying that gun" snarled Starscream. "Is there something going on that's changed over the last few deca-cycles?" said Swindle as he watched the two arguing mechs. "It's part of a long story" said the two mechs at once. Swindle nodded, then said "So, what type of weaponry are you looking for in defeating this femme?" "Well, something that will knock her out, but not destroy or damage her too much…" said Starscream before Swindle held up a servo. He then said "So, you're saying that you want this femme alive so you can have her after the battle so you can be between her legs, right?" as Starscream gave Swindle a nasty look. "Well, I _do_ happen to have some particular harnesses that you can put on a femme so they can obey you if they can be very dangerous" as he pulled up a very ugly-looking harness. "This particular one was outlawed by Cybertron many vorns ago due to _where_ you put it on the femme" said Swindle. "Uh, so where do you put it on the femme?" said Starscream with a puzzled look as Swindle motioned him to come closer with one digit. Swindle whispered in Starscream's audio before he pulled back with his faceplates flushed. Swindle nodded, then said "Just don't expect to have any sparklings with this thing on the femme."

Megatron looked at the harness before speaking "So, do you have any for disobedient mechs?" as Starscream shot him a look. "Unfortunately no, but I _did_ know of another mech that sold them before he was arrested by the Elite Guard on torture device charges" said Swindle. "Frag" said Megatron before Starscream said to Swindle, "So, about those devices that can take out the femme…" as Swindle looked into his subspace once more. "How about this?" said Swindle as he pulled up some sort of alien rifle "It launches electricity at a mech, or in this case, a femme, and knocks her out." "Yeah, but she absorbs electricity" said Starscream as Swindle began looking in his compartment again. "How about this one?" said Swindle as he held up an orb with spines "It gives the femme a computer virus." "She actually has this weird, unidentified computer virus that no-one has identified. I have no idea what it is, but Ratbat reported that it short-circuited the computers at the Autobot base when Ratchet the Autobot medic tried removing the virus" said Starscream. "Ah, so we have a tricky customer here? I just may have the perfect weapon for you then" said Swindle as he began looking in his subspace once more.

"Here it is" said Swindle as he held up something that looked like a dangerous super-soaker. "This, my fellow Decepticons, is a type of poisonous spray used by the Buthidaetonus race on planet Skorpious. Wonderful weaponry, but an incredibly hostile race. This spray was developed by the Buthidaetonus to poison organics and robots alike. The anti-venom" which Swindle produced "has to be applied within the solar-cycle to the femme if she is to live." "What about organics that come in contact with this poison spray?" said Megatron with some curiosity in his voice. Swindle laughed, then said "If they intake the spray, they'll be offline before they even knew what happened." "We'll take it" said Starscream as he eyed the poisonous super-soaker.

After crunching a few numbers, Swindle showed Starscream the bill. Starscream went pale after seeing the amount, then said "Uh, is there any possible way for a discount?" "Well" said Swindle "If this femme is as attractive as you say, I think that we can work out a deal after we capture her" as an evil glint appeared in his optic.


	6. Arctic Fun

Author's note: I do not own Transformers, except for Berserk and Pulse. Oh, by the way, I just love the joke in this one!

A week has gone by, and Pulse had gotten to know the Autobots pretty well. Berserk and Soundwave were happy to meet their granddaughter from the future, and Professor Sumdac held long conversations with the intelligent time-traveler. Pulse's new best friend became Bumblebee, as he had a zest for life.

Bulkhead was making snow sculptures when Ravage crawled up to him and watched him mold the snow. "Hey there, Ravage" said Bulkhead as he made a snowman "Want to make snow sculptures with me?" "Goo?" said Ravage as she looked up at the large Autobot. "Here, I'll show you how" said Bulkhead as he made another snowman. After watching Bulkhead, Ravage tried to make her own snowman, but kept on having trouble molding the snow. She looked as if she wanted to cry, then Bulkhead said "Uh, let's make snow angels instead" as he began making a snow angel himself. "Goo bah ba" said Ravage as she made a snow angel herself. "Yeah, now you got it" said Bulkhead as he made another snow angel. Ravage kept on hopping into the snow and made lots of snow angels with Bulkhead, until the whole Antarctic cavern was filled with Bulkhead's and Ravage's snow angels. "Bah ba ba" said Ravage as she hugged Bulkhead's large pede. "Guess that you're not afraid of me anymore, are you?" said Bulkhead as he gently stroked Ravage's head.

Just then, Professor Powell walked in, muttering "Can't believe that my latest investment is with those bozo robots. When we get back to…WHA?" he said as he fell down into one of Bulkhead's snow angels. "Who dug this hole?" he shouted. "Professor Powell, are you YAH!" screamed Henry Masterson as he fell into another of Bulkhead's snow angels. Soundwave walked into the main cavern to find Ravage and Bulkhead making snow angels all over the place. "Question: You digging holes?" said Soundwave as he pointed to one of Bulkhead's snow angels. "Huh? No, we're making snow angels" said Bulkhead as he began doing another one. Soundwave just scratched his head and watched his daughter make snow angels with the large Autobot, before he noticed Professor Powell and Henry Masterson in two of the holes. He looked down to find a fuming Powell glaring up at him. "How am I going to get all of my machinery out of this cave when fatso and that cat are digging these holes?" snarled Powell to Soundwave. "Analysis: filling up holes made by Bulkhead most logical" said Soundwave. "Then fill them up, you gigantic walking flower" grumbled Powell. Soundwave nodded, then began filling up the hole where Powell was standing in. After burying him alive, he went to bury Henry Masterson alive.

After filling up all of the holes, Soundwave began to walk out of the cavern when Powell dug himself out of the hole and screamed "NOW WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" "You said that you wanted to have all of the holes filled" said Soundwave. "NOT WHILE I WAS IN ONE!" screeched Powell. Soundwave rolled his optics then went to find Ravage. Powell snarled to himself, before muttering "That's it, he's finding his own way home…" before he stomped out of the cavern.

Pulse was with Arcee and Ratchet as they told her some old war stories from when they were younger. Pulse listened with a keen interest, then said, "My father would often tell me of his old war stories from when he was younger himself. He said that the day that he met my mother, it changed his life forever. For once, he had a reason on why he needs to be a protector instead of a warrior." "Did Shockwave remain a Decepticon, or did he just stop fighting altogether?" said Ratchet with a raised optic ridge. "He still was a Decepticon, but…after bonding with my mother, he became more of a neutral, but fought more on the Autobot side" said Pulse. Arcee was silent, then said "Was your mother a Decepticon?" "She was, as well as my Grandpa, father, my aunts and uncles, and myself, but we only chose to fight on the Decepticon side if we wanted, unless we preferred fighting on the Autobot side" said Pulse. "So, your entire family are Decepticons? Typical" said Ratchet in a low voice. "We chose to be Decepticons because the Autobots didn't trust us completely, and we had fighting styles found within Decepticon warriors" said Pulse.

Just then, Bulkhead came sliding in with Ravage on his back. "Eeeeee!" Ravage happily giggled as Bulkhead came to a stop. "Like that?" asked Bulkhead as Ravage clapped happily. Ratchet then snapped at Bulkhead "Bulkhead! I can't believe that you would do something as reckless as that to put a sparkling's life in danger!" Pulse shook her head and said "He's not harming my mother, Ratchet. She's just enjoying herself."

The next day, all of the Autobots boarded the plane, but Professor Powell stepped in front of Soundwave and said, "I'm sorry, Sound_blaster_, but you can't board." Soundwave lowered his head until he was looking directly at Professor Powell as he continued. "You buried me alive, so you're going to have to swim back to shore. Besides" as he pointed to Pulse "There's only room for seven robots, so you're going to have to stay behind, unless you want your descendent to remain here." Soundwave just stared coldly at Professor Powell as Pulse paused, then walked over to Soundwave. "If he's staying behind, then I'll remain behind as well" she said as she stood by her grandfather. Soundwave just stared at Pulse as she looked on at Soundwave. "What? You can't stay here, my investment…uh, I mean Pulse" said Professor Powell. "I'm sorry, but if one remains behind, then I'll stay behind as well" said Pulse. "But, you can't! What am I going to do without being able to reverse-engineer you, uh, I mean help you protect the universe" said Professor Powell. "We'll be waiting for you for your return" said Pulse. Professor Powell muttered something, before the wind picked up and chilled him to the bone. "Fine, we'll dig you up later" muttered Powell as he left for his plane.

Berserk was sad as she held Ravage close to her on the plane. Ratchet was with Berserk and said "Hey, I've lost a love in my life as well. I've lost Arcee for many millions of stellar cycles before I found her again. With any luck, we'll be able to return and defrost Soundwave and Pulse." Berserk sniffed, then said "I, I don't want to be alone while I wait for Soundwave to come back." "Hey, listen. You're not alone. We're here, and we'll return with Professor Sumdac to find Soundwave and Pulse" said Ratchet as he placed a servo on Berserk's shoulder. She looked at him, and said "Thanks Ratchet. It's just hard to know that it could be months or years before I see him again. I hope that he's all right. At least he's not alone."

A couple of hours later, the plane landed and the Autobots got out. To their surprise, they found Soundwave and Pulse waiting for them. "Took you guys long enough" said Pulse as she held an unusual long, silver staff. "How, how did you guys get here?" said Sari as she saw Pulse and Soundwave. "Well, I neglected to mention that I have the ability to teleport" said Pulse. The Autobots and humans stared at Pulse in shock, before Professor Powell said "You can teleport? You're going to make me RICH!" "I'm afraid not. Grandpa informed me while we were waiting for all of you on how corrupt that you were. You're about as twisted as some of the more sinister Decepticons" said Pulse. "Dammit!" shouted Professor Powell before Berserk gave him a nasty glare and said "Hey, we have a sparkling here!" "Before we leave, I happen to remember that, since you own the name Soundwave, I had to call myself Soundblaster. Since we're back, I haven't forgotten my personal memento to _squash_ you into oblivion" said Soundwave as he began walking towards Powell. Powell screamed, then began running like a maniac as Soundwave chased him around the airport. Pulse chuckled, then thought _That's just like Grandpa; he always terminates anything that annoys him_.


	7. Ch 7: Missions and Warnings

_Author's note: Here's the long-awaited chapter! Sorry that it's been so long (College work and writer's block.) I sometimes let stories ferment before typing them._

It's been four days since the Autobots returned from Antarctica, and Blackarachnia and Optimus Prime still haven't come back. Apparently, it was a terrible idea to leave a mech and femme alone at the base when they had a past relationship that they were trying to repair. Ratchet was fuming on how Optimus and Blackarachnia acted like irresponsible adolescent transformers and "they should know better than to do what they did." Soundwave found it funny that Optimus acted like some sort of animal in heat when the rest of the Autobots discovered what the mech and femme were up to the whole week. "Gonna need to do some scans on Blackarachnia to check if she's carrying" muttered Ratchet as he checked the computers for what activity has been occurring while they were in the Antarctic.

Meanwhile, within a deserted part of the city…

"I can't believe that what you're saying is true. How can Waspinator, Starscream, and three of the clones make an entire energy plant disappear without anybody noticing?" said Optimus Prime. "And how can they make more Constructicons without an Allspark fragment? It doesn't make sense" said Blackarachnia. "I don't believe it either, but Snarl here saw the whole thing, and he looked terrified. He was so quiet and shaking in fear when I found him, and then I heard the voices. I saw other construction equipment becoming Constructicons when that fella…Starscream his name was, I think" said Scrapper. Snarl was cowering in a corner as Optimus and Blackarachnia talked with Scrapper. He was thinking of what he overheard as it replayed in his processor…

_"Alright Constructicons! I need you to repair the Nemesis so we can rescue Megatron and the other Decepticons" said Starscream. "What's in it for us" asked Long Haul. "Well, in addition to granting you guys good oil, I'll also give all of you a new power. "What kind of power" asked Hightower. Starscream looked at the T-Rex/crane, and said "A new kind of power witnessed only a few times on Cybertron. "Bark! Rampage not like" barked Rampage. "Listen, mutt. The power that I'm granting you is very rare. We just need the three other Constructicons here on Earth before I grant you this power" said Starscream. "Me Hightower like" roared the T-Rex. Bonecrusher was silent for a moment, then said "We agree to your demands." "Good. Skywarp, transport my new friends to the Nemesis" said Starscream. "Yes, Starscream" said Skywarp as he trembled, before he teleported them. "Good, once those buffoons rebuild the Nemesis, I shall obtain the Allspark and give the Nemesis it's true power; a power so strong it will defeat Omega Supreme" laughed Starscream as he flew off._

Snarl gave off a small squeak. He didn't want anything to happen to Scrapper. Scrapper was his friend, and what's more, the one who took him in after the other Dinobots rejected him.

Optimus thought a bit, then said "Did they happen to use anything to create the Constructicons that you've witnessed?" "Hmm, now that you mention it, I saw Starscream holding some sort of tiny key" said Scrapper. A key? "Was this key blue by any chance?" asked Blackarachnia. "As a matter of fact, yes" said Scrapper. "So, the Decepticons finally gotten that key" said Blackarachnia. "That's impossible. When we tried using that key the last time, all of its power was drained from it. There's no way that it could work" said Optimus. "Maybe the Decepticons found a way to power it…" said Blackarachnia before she and Optimus widened their optics. The missing power plant!

Just then, they heard a huge blast coming from one of the buildings, and the robots hid behind another building as they heard voices. "All right Constructicons! Starscream ordered us to find Mixmaster and Scrapper" announced Dirt Boss. "Woof! Me Rampage find missing Constructicons!" barked Rampage as he began sniffing the ground. "We've got to get outta here. I don't want to work with Dirt Boss again" Scrapper quietly said to Optimus. "I don't like the idea of the Constructicons taking orders from Starscream" whispered Optimus to Scrapper. "Ow. Snarl, will you stop that" said Blackarachnia in a harsh, but quiet voice to the triceratops. Snarl kept on poking Blackarachnia again, before Scrapper said "Whenever Snarl does that, it means that he has an idea, and wants us to follow him. Lead the way, Snarl."

Snarl led the three robots to a boat, and Scrapper understood and said "Snarl here wants us to board the ship so we could go to Dinobot Island." Optimus and Blackarachnia looked at each other, before Optimus looked at Scrapper and said "I suppose that hiding on Dinobot Island is safer than staying here." They boarded the ship, and left Detroit for the robotic dinosaur-inhabited island.

They arrived at the dock, and Optimus got off first, followed by Blackarachnia, Scrapper, and lastly Snarl. They headed into the forest, and walked until they came to a clearing, and Optimus began walking back and forth as he began thinking. "Ok, so we know that Starscream is using the Constructicons to create something involving the Nemesis, and he's planning on powering up the Constructicons. We've got to figure out what they're planning to do before it's too late" said Optimus. He turned to Blackarachnia and said "Blackarachnia, with what Scrapper told us, do you have any idea what the Decepticons are planning?" "Why are you asking me?" she said. "You were a Decepticon once, so do you have any memory of what Megatron or Starscream was planning before you came to Earth?" said Optimus. "Oh sure, ask me what the Decepticons are planning just because I was on their side" said Blackarachnia. "Well, you were the one who worked with Megatron for nearly a thousand stellar cycles" said Optimus.

While the two argued, Scrapper looked at Snarl and said "I don't know why that Starscream fella would want seven Constructions to build things. It's not like we can't accomplish anything with Mixmaster and myself." Optimus and Blackarachnia looked at Scrapper before they looked back at each other, with Optimus saying "Seven Constructicons? Is it possible…?" Blackarachnia crossed her arms and thought for a moment, then said "Megatron did have plans for a combining Transformer, but he did look at some very ancient data pads that were on…" before they widened their optics and said "Mergers!" "Um, so what are these merging things that you're talking about?" said Scrapper. Optimus looked at Scrapper and said "Back on Cybertron, most transformers would take some sort of history course on the ancient transformers, and one of these subjects covered in ancient Cybertronian history was the merging transformers. Very few appeared in the past, but they all died out in past wars. None exist on Cybertron today." "They don't sound too tough to me if they died out" said Scrapper. "On the contrary, they were some of the most powerful transformers to exist, and they died when huge armies of normal transformers fought them. Of course, there were a high fatality rate when fighting a merger" said Blackarachnia. She was silent for a moment before she continued "For Megatron to create one of these mergers, at least five transformers were needed, and they all had to be from a certain faction. Of course, he gave up when none of his enlisted seekers wanted to create a merger because…many were offlined when trying to create one. If Starscream was planning such a thing, he would need all of the Constructicons, including you, to come true with his plans." "Without Mixmaster, they can't create this larger transformer, right?" said Optimus. "Well, to be perfectly honest, a few weeks after that little human girl had Snarl and I to stop you guys during that Christmas thing with Soundwave back there, I found Mixmaster. He's currently doing some bridge reconstruction the last time that I heard from him" said Scrapper. Optimus just looked at him and said "Then, we've got to find him before the others do" before he turned to Blackarachnia and said "Do you remember any plans for the Nemesis?" She thought for another moment, then said "Not offhand, but Shockwave did send Megatron for some plans on Omega Supreme. I have no idea what he was planning." _I remember that plan_ thought Optimus. Just then, they heard some rustling in the bushes when Grimlock came running out.

"Intruders located" roared Grimlock. Snarl hid behind Scrapper as Blackarachnia stared at her dinosaur friend. He sniffed Blackarachnia, then glared menacingly at Optimus. "Truck-bot touch Spider-lady!" roared Grimlock as he transformed and pinned Optimus to the ground, with his fire sword to the Prime's neck. "Truck-bot know Spider-lady love me Grimlock! Spider-lady is Grimlock's mate! Grimlock destroy Truck-bot!" shouted Grimlock. "Now Grimlock, my friend. We don't want to hurt Optimus that way. We both know that he would be a more valuable asset to my experimentation" said Meltdown as he stepped out from behind a tree. He noticed Blackarachnia and said "Looks like my old friend, Blackarachnia, is here with some new friends" as he noticed Snarl and Scrapper.

"Prometheus Black" said Optimus as he locked optics on the acidic life form. "It's Meltdown, and we have you surrounded. You'll all be prisoners for my experiments" he said. "There's only Grimlock and yourself here" said an unimpressed Blackarachnia. "Well, my dear. I've made a few new friends since you've been gone from Dinobot Island" said Meltdown as he snapped his fingers, and some hybrid experiments of his came out. The shark and bat creature stepped out, as well as a bipedal scorpion with a cobra for a tail, a bipedal panther, a tarantula-like creature, and a skeletal dinosaur with some mechanical parts. "What is that?" said Optimus as he pointed to the skeletal dinosaur. "That is Dinobot 2. I based him off my watchdog Grimlock, but with failed successes. I tried to create a mechanical dinosaur, then apply fossils to it for its organic makeup, then purge away its mechanical parts. What I got was that" said Meltdown. "Why 'Dinobot 2' instead of 'Dinobot 1'?" asked Optimus. "The first one died, but now I have Blackarachnia here to find out what I did wrong" said Meltdown. Blackarachnia tensed up with fear as Optimus glared at Meltdown. "But Meltdown, you promised me Grimlock to be with Spider-lady for helping you locate intruders" said Grimlock.

Meltdown stared at the robotic t-rex, thought for a moment, then said "Ok, I will let you be with Blackarachnia for one night, then I get to use her for my experiments. If she's useless for my experiments, or turns into one of them" while pointing to the other experiments "I'll let you keep her as your mate." "Me Grimlock like plan" said the dinosaur before he turned to Optimus and said "When Spider-lady is me Grimlock's mate, you truck-bot can no longer have her." "Well, bring the prisoners, my pets" said Meltdown as he headed deeper into the forest with Optimus, Snarl, Scrapper, and Blackarachnia corralled by the experiments and Grimlock. Optimus looked down in shame, giving the occasional glance at Blackarachnia as Grimlock walked next to her. She was silent, crying quietly as she feared herself being experimented on, with the strong possibility of being killed. Scrapper looked both confused and afraid as Snarl walked besides him. Dinobot 2 snapped at Snarl, while the scorpion-like creature snapped a claw at Scrapper. They were all quiet, worried about what will Meltdown do to them, and if they will survive the experimentation.

They all arrived at the underground lab, with Snarl and Scrapper locked up in cages, as Meltdown prodded Optimus closer to the pod with Dinobot 2 snapping at him. The pod closed, as Optimus looked out sadly through the thick glass. Meltdown was looking through his samples, deciding what to do to Optimus while Blackarachnia looked tearfully at her old boyfriend. This was probably the last of them either of them was going to see each other alive, as Optimus placed a servo against the glass as she did the same. Grimlock snarled, then pulled the femme away as he went off to do what he wanted to do with her. Meltdown turned to Optimus, with a wolf limb and a hawk wing held in his hands. "I'm going to try to use multiple creatures on you, like what I did with Quickstrike" he said as he approached the pod. _Great, I'm going to look like one of his experiments with at least two organics_ thought Optimus. He offlined his optics, and waited as Meltdown started up his machine.

Blackarachnia was with Grimlock as he caressed her with his huge claws. "When Truck-bot is one of Meltdown's friends, me Grimlock won't have to worry about him taking you away from me" said Grimlock as he licked her audio. "Grimlock, listen, I know that you have feelings for me, but I'm in love with Optimus" she said before she looked up at Grimlock "Even if he turns into one of them, I'll still love him for who he is. I'm sorry Grimlock, but I can never love you." Grimlock snarled at Blackarachnia, then said "Spider-lady will love me Grimlock, even if me Grimlock fights Truck-bot to the death." He pinned her down, then snarled "Spider-lady will produce baby dinobots for me Grimlock!"

As Grimlock was pinning Blackarachnia down, Quickstrike, Dinobot 2, and the bat-creature spotted two glowing dots in the sky. Dinobot 2 looked at Quickstrike and said "There's something coming to this island. Do you suppose that it's more of the robots?" Quickstrike looked at the bat and said "Bomb-Burst, investigate." "Can do" said Bomb-Burst as he flew up in the sky to intercept the invaders. As Bomb-Burst flew closer, a huge laser came from one of the dots and vaporized the bat. Quickstrike and Dinobot 2 were in shock as their bat friend died instantly, before Dinobot 2 shouted "INTRUDERS INVADING! BATTLE POSITIONS EVERYBODY!" The shark, panther, and tarantula ran to the other three, as Grimlock looked up from his forced kiss on Blackarachnia, before he snarled and looked down at the spider. He said "Me Grimlock go off to stop more intruders. Spider-lady be here to reward Grimlock for victory after intruders destroyed" before he transformed to his dinosaur mode and ran off to join the others.

Swoop had just joined the group as the two dots grew huge and took shape as they came close. One looked like a six-limbed sauropod with reindeer antlers, while the other was a UFO. The sauropod flew by a huge laser cannon attached to her back, while the UFO hovered as they approached. "Attack!" commanded Dinobot 2 as the creatures charged at the flying intruders. The sauropod landed on her hind legs, before she began punching, clawing, and kicking her way through the pack. The UFO just hovered, before a huge laser cannon popped out from its underside and fired. Grimlock roared, but as he began to fight the UFO, Blackarachnia had launched herself, and stung Grimlock. He moaned, before he fell over. Blackarachnia looked up at the UFO before it transformed itself. "Soundwave" she said as the satellite regained his robotic mode. He folded his arms, then said "Blackarachnia, it's good to see you. What are you doing out here, looking for a little get away spot with Optimus?" She smirked, then said "Actually, we were investigating on what Starscream was planning. I'll explain the whole thing later, but now, we need to rescue Optimus. He's going to be experimented by Meltdown, and…there's a good chance that he'll die" as sadness appeared on her face as she mentioned what was going to happen to the mech that cared about her. Soundwave nodded, then said "First, we need to get through security" as he raised his cannon arm, and began charging up his cannon.

Meltdown was about to activate the mutation sequence, when a loud blast caught his attention. He turned around when he heard a jet-like roar as a mechanical sauropod appeared. She looked at him with one optic as a UFO hovered in silently, followed by Blackarachnia. _Isn't that a Nighthawk? Weren't those things retired in 2008?_ Thought Meltdown before he saw it transform into a robot. Soundwave stared down at Meltdown while Pulse looked around, before noticing the control panel for the mutation chamber. She approached it, then rapidly punched several buttons which caused an override for the mutation process. The door opened, revealing a crouched Prime in a corner of the chamber. Blackarachnia approached him, and placed a servo on his shoulder. He looked up at her, then asked "Am, am I a trans-organic?" "No, Pulse managed to turn off the machine before you were able to mutate. You're still the same, Optimus" said Blackarachnia before a sonic blast caught their attention. They looked out of the mutation chamber to find Meltdown splattered all over the place. Soundwave lowered his blaster arm, then looked at them and said "I don't know how long it will take that mucus creature to reassemble himself, but I recommend that we leave before he does." Pulse had managed to release Scrapper and Snarl, and she looked at Soundwave and said "I agree with you, Grandpa. Meltdown did have a reputation for mutating organics and robots into his minions. Many of them died horrible deaths, but the ones that stayed alive sided with the Decepticons after they destroyed their master." "Agreed. Snarl here didn't like Meltdown when he was around, and neither of us wants to stay when he, uh, reforms himself. Snarl? Snarl?" said Scrapper as he looked down at his dinosaur friend. Snarl didn't hear him because he was looking at Pulse. _Where have you been all my life, beautiful?_ Thought Snarl as he stared at Pulse. He'd never seen such a beautiful femme before in his entire life, and that included Blackarachnia. Soundwave didn't like the way that Snarl was looking at his granddaughter like that, so he beckoned with his servo for the robots to follow him out of the cave.

When they all got out of the cave, Optimus, Scrapper, and Snarl took notice of what was once Meltdown's minions, or what was left of them. Body parts were all over the place, and Swoop was injured badly. Grimlock was still unconscious from Blackarachnia's poison, but they heard him moaning slightly. Optimus just shook his head as he looked at the Dinobots, before he looked at Soundwave and said "So, how are we getting off the island?" "Pulse can teleport us off the island" said Soundwave before Pulse shook her head and said "Sorry Grandpa, but I depleted most of my energy by flying over here and in the battle. I'm sorry, but I'm too drained to teleport us off the island, but we can try to find a boat off the island." Optimus shook his head, then said "I'm afraid not, but the last boat off this island left about sixty cycles ago. We're going to have to wait until morning for the next boat." They all heard moaning, and they turned around to find Grimlock waking up. He shook his head, then looked at Optimus and growled at him. Optimus backed up into a tree as Grimlock glared at the Prime in close proximity and snorted at him. "Truck-bot touched Spider-lady, so me Grimlock hurt truck-bot" he said before he transformed and held his sword at Optimus' neck. Ungh!" he said before Soundwave wrapped his tentacles around the dinosaur and lifted him off the ground.

"Just who is this idiot?" said Soundwave as he held up Grimlock. "That's Grimlock, a Dinobot. He doesn't bother us if he leaves us alone" said Optimus. "Just why did he try to attack you?" asked Soundwave. "He just has a crush on Blackarachnia" said Optimus as he looked up at a furious Grimlock. "Me Grimlock destroy Truck-bot after Flower-bot releases me Grimlock" snarled Grimlock. "I am not a flower" said Soundwave in a harsh tone as he released Grimlock. Grimlock landed on the ground, but as he pushed himself up, he found himself looking at Pulse. He was silent for a moment, but then found his voice and said "Where has pretty Dinobot been in all of Grimlock's life? Me Grimlock has never seen such a pretty female in all his life." "Wait! You think that she's prettier than me? She has one optic and four arms. How can you think that she's more beautiful than me?" exclaimed Blackarachnia. Optimus just looked at Blackarachnia with his fists on his hips and said "You know, you're insulting me after what we've done all week at the base. You're not supposed to care about what Grimlock or the others think of you." "By the way, how did you manage to…?" said Pulse before Optimus looked at her with his servos out and said "Uh, we'll talk about everything when we get back to the base." "Yeah, what did you two do to Bumblebee's room? I've been trying to figure out how you managed to get on the ceiling all of your…?" said Soundwave before Optimus cut him off and said "I said that we'll talk about it when we get back to the base." "Me Grimlock wants to accompany pretty Dinobot back to base" said Grimlock as he sucked in his gut to make him look more masculine for Pulse. By this time, Swoop had transformed to his robot mode and was trying to look more attractive for Pulse. Pulse looked at the two Dinobots trying to impress her and said "I think that returning to base is a good idea. These two mechs here are creeping me out" as she backed up until she was next to Soundwave. The robots began heading for the beach, when Grimlock cut them off and looked at the group and said "Me Grimlock sorry for attacking you earlier, but Meltdown threatened to offline Grimlock if me Grimlock didn't obey Meltdown. Me Grimlock wants to make it up to you by joining you Autobots." "Are they to be trusted?" asked Soundwave to Optimus. "Well, the Dinobots happen to like Bulkhead and Prowl the most because they're the Dinobots' friends, and Grimlock and I tend to butt heads from time to time, but they can be trusted, but on a shaky relationship" said Optimus. "Ok, they can come, but I don't want them chasing after my granddaughter" said Soundwave.

They managed to get to the beach, and Blackarachnia froze. She had a worried look on her faceplates before she said "I, I can't survive underwater. I, I could go offline." Soundwave paused for a moment, then said "I suppose some of us can swim to shore, but looks like I would have to fly Blackarachnia back. So, except her, can everybody swim back to shore?" "Well, I could drive underwater" said Optimus. "Me Grimlock can swim" said the Dinobot. "Swoop can fly" said Swoop as he transformed back into his dinosaur mode. "Snarl can swim, and can bring back Scrapper back to shore" said Snarl as he wagged his tail. "I happen to be a very good swimmer myself" said Pulse. "Ok then, transform!" said Soundwave as he transformed into his Nighthawk mode. Blackarachnia got on him, and she flew off with the jet. Swoop transformed and followed right behind them. Grimlock started swimming, and Snarl had Scrapper on his back. Optimus tried to follow them, but some rope got caught in between his axles, and he was stuck. "Maybe it's better if you rode on me" said Pulse as she cut off the rope tying Optimus.

"Yah! Stop it! Stop it! Yah!" screamed Optimus as he held on for dear life as Pulse kept on jumping through the water. She spun and dove in the water like a spinner dolphin with Optimus as a passenger. On a boat not too far from them, a father and son were watching the water. "See son? The legendary lake monster is supposed to exist beneath the waves. They say you can see it breach and hear its legendary scream" said the father. About thirty seconds later, Pulse jumped out of the water, and Optimus screamed "Aaaaaahhhhhaaaaaa! Yaaaahhhhhaaaaa! Eeeeeeeeeee!" "Wow dad! Is that the lake monster?" asked the little kid as he pointed to Optimus and Pulse. "Why yes son. That was the legendary lake monster that you've just seen. Notice on how much it resembles the plesiosaur from the Mesozoic era. As you can see, that one had horns on its head" said the father as they watched Pulse and Optimus swim off to Detroit.

The Autobots arrived at the shore, and Optimus slipped off Pulse, screaming "Land!" as he began kissing the ground. "Oh, come on! My swimming wasn't that bad!" said Pulse. "Now what?" asked Scrapper. "Well, next we head off to the base before the Decepticons find us" said Soundwave. "Ok" breathed in Optimus "Everybody, Transform and roll out!" Everybody transformed, but Soundwave looked at his granddaughter and said "Uh, so what are you supposed to be?" as he noticed Pulse's vehicle mode. "I'm supposed to be a lunar vehicle equipped for battle. In the future, humans have landed on some hostile planets, and they needed their vehicles equip to fight off dangerous life forms" said Pulse as her moon rover mode had a laser cannon, video cam, and sharp claw. He understood, then followed the group to base, but that's when the rest of the Constructicons arrived, and blocked their path. "Going somewhere?" said Bonecrusher. "Yeah, away from you!" said Optimus as he backed up, and retreated down a different path.

The rest of the group followed, and they all took different routes down the city, until they came to the Dinosaur Drive-Through. "Everybody, get inside" said Optimus as he drove in, then transformed into his robotic mode. "Down here" he said as he jumped from the bridge into the pit beneath it. Everybody followed, and Optimus hid under the overhang. "What me Grimlock supposed to do?" asked the T-Rex. "You and the other Dinobots pretend that you're dinosaurs within the exhibit. Pulse, pretend that you're one of the dinosaurs. Blackarachnia, pretend that you're some sort of gigantic prehistoric spider, while Scrapper, Soundwave, and I hide" said Optimus. "Some plan" said Blackarachnia. "Have any better ideas? We have to keep the Constructicons away from Scrapper" said Optimus. She just gave Optimus this look, before she transformed into her spider mode and spun a web on a tree. The Dinobots and Pulse pretended that they were some dinosaurs in the exhibit as they began roaming around. It wasn't too long until the other Constructicons came, and they began searching. "All right! We split up and look for Scrapper and his buddies. Rampage, you stay with Long Haul and guard Mixmaster. The rest, you split up and look around. We need to find them!" said Dirt Boss. "Can do! High Tower, Transform!" as the crane transformed into a T-Rex. The others transformed, and began looking around the exhibit.

Grimlock growled as High Tower approached him. "Me Grimlock destroy intruder!" he roared as he transformed. "Me High Tower found copycat dinosaur! Me High Tower destroy!" roared High Tower as he transformed into his robotic mode. The two dinosaurs fought, and Snarl joined in, only to be stopped by Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher attacked Snarl. Snarl screamed as Bonecrusher savagely attacked the triceratops, who was attacked by Blackarachnia. She tried to poison him, but Bonecrusher swatted the spider to the ground. "Blackarachnia!" screamed Optimus as he rushed out to attack Bonecrusher, but was pinned down by Dirt Boss. "Wimp" said Dirt Boss before he turned around to face Soundwave and Scrapper. "One false move, and your so-called leader here gets it" said Dirt Boss as he held Optimus by the neck. Pulse rushed to attack Dirt Boss, but Rampage jumped and clamped his jaws on her neck. She screamed as his powerful jaws began crushing her. "No!" screamed Soundwave. He was watching his granddaughter die by an inferior Constructicon, and that's when he began focusing his telepathic abilities. He was cut off when Long Haul dumped a few tons of dirt on the satellite, burying him alive. He screamed as the dirt and rocks scratched his sensitive glass on his wings, cracking a few panels. "Alright, stop!" said Scrapper "If, if you stop attacking them, I'll, I'll join you." "Don't do it! It's a trap" called Mixmaster as he looked down at his friend. Scrapper looked up at the cement truck and said "I'm sorry, Mix, but I don't want them hurting my friends. Sure they're not Megatron, or have any of the good oil, but they're my friends. I, I don't want them being hurt." "Heh, looks like we won" said Bonecrusher sinisterly. "Come on" said Dirt Boss as he began heading out of the Jurassic jungle. "Wait! Before I go, I just want to say goodbye to Snarl" said Scrapper. "Fine, say goodbye. Woof!" said Rampage as he began scaling the wall to get out. Scrapper approached his dinosaur friend and said "Snarl, I just want you to know that you're the best pet that any robot could ever have. I'll miss ya, old friend" before he hugged his pet.

Optimus could only look as the Constructicons walked off with Scrapper. His fans whirred, before he muttered "slag it!" Soundwave grumbled as he managed to unearth himself from the dirt pile as he gave Optimus a nasty glare. Grimlock snorted at Optimus before saying "Truck-bot lousy leader. Me Grimlock don't know what Spider-lady sees in you. Me Grimlock shall lead others to victory." Soundwave continued to glare at Optimus before he climbed out of the pit, followed by the Dinobots. Blackarachnia looked at Optimus silently, before she said "If you're looking for me, I'll be back at the base." Optimus watched the others head back to base before he got up and got out of the pit. He walked in the opposite direction of where the others went, leaving Pulse in the pit. She was silent for a moment, before she followed Optimus, saying "he may be a young leader, but still a leader that the future needs." The robotic dinosaurs in the exhibit remained motionless as they were, except for two. A brachiosaurus watched the robots leave the exhibit, before he looked down at a stegosaurus and said "Leader?" The stegosaurus looked up at the brachiosaurus and said "Leader?" They looked at each other for a while, before they followed Optimus and Pulse out of the dinosaur drive through.

Far outside the dinosaur drive through, Optimus walked around for a bit, before he sat down in an alley. He placed his faceplates in his servos and was silent for a bit, before he heard Pulse say "Are you giving up so easily?" He looked up at Pulse and said "I don't know. I thought that I was a great leader, but I messed up big time. Sometimes, I wonder if Sentinel was right on saying that he's the better leader. He led Cybertron when Ultra Magnus was seriously hurt, he's the one that stayed at the Prime school, the one with a team on the Elite Guard…me, I'm the one that defeated Megatron, but he took all of the glory. I took the rap for him when we left Elita-1 on that spider-infested planet, and Elita was the one who slept with him first. Me? I got to lead a maintenance crew repairing space-bridges, got offlined by Starscream once, got stuck on Earth for well over fifty stellar cycles, and had to fight Decepticons left and right. Sometimes I think that Primus enjoys messing with me" before he placed his faceplates in his servos and wept. Pulse was silent before she sat down next to Optimus and rubbed his back with two of her servos. He leaned into her and cried some more.

He cried for some time more before he relaxed a bit. He looked up at Pulse and said "What happens to me in the future?" Pulse looked down at him and said "Well, Sentinel Prime became Sentinel Magnus. Ultra Magnus died because of my father, and Sentinel used your defeat of Megatron as a promotional stunt. After that, he screwed things up even more than what you ever did. He led a quest for power, and he even released Megatron from prison so he can eliminate all organic life forms. Earth became a barren wasteland, but the worst was yet to come. They hunted down my grandparents, and locked up Grandpa in the stockade, while my grandmother became Sentinel's forced mate. My mother ran away to the Decepticons, where she bonded with my father. I was born as a Decepticon, and we were in constant fear of the Autobots because their mission was to eliminate all Decepticons. I was told of your accomplishments, and I sent off to find you when I was only sixteen vorns old. I found you only after several hundred stellar cycles of searching. You were on a frozen world, with a few organic plants growing on it. You were very old and had a sad spark, but it was still a strong spark. All of your old teammates died, and your sparkmate perished as well. Blackarachnia did become your sparkmate, but only after you rescued her from an experimental lab. You managed to have a few sparklings with her before she died of old age and pain from the experimental labs. You hated Sentinel for what he's done to the universe, and you vowed to get justice for what he's done. You trained me to become a warrior, and you became my guardian for doing so…well, a little bit more than that" as she blushed a bit.

"Uh, a little bit more than…oh" said Optimus as he blushed a bit as well. "You were my first and…well, I was sore the next few days" said Pulse "You were so kind to me, and I learned from you that the Autobots used to be a noble race before Sentinel corrupted the Autobot race. You wanted Sentinel to see that not all organics were horrible, but he refused to listen. Your human friend, Sari, died when he had her terminated. Sentinel refused to see what made organic life forms so special, and why they were needed in the universe. You had many regrets about your life, but many of them were your own faults, but you lived with them. Your deepest and greatest regrets were that you couldn't stop Sentinel from corrupting the universe. It wasn't until later that all Cybertronians found out that they needed an organic mode to continue to survive, and that's when they placed Blackarachnia in the lab. They tortured her for countless vorns before you came to her rescue. From what they learned, they started catching organics, and applying it to their genetic makeup to create techno-organics. Of course, by this time, Megatron grew tired of obeying Sentinel, and began searching the universe for something to make him more powerful. That's when he met Unicron, who upgraded him to Galvatron. Galvatron came to Cybertron and conquered it. He then captured Grandma and started using her virus to control the universe. You managed to return to Cybertron and release Grandpa, but he was psychotic after many vorns in the stockade, and couldn't fight like he used to fight. You managed to find Galvatron, but you died nobly in the fight. I managed to escape and find my parents, but our reunion was cut short and they had to send me back in time to prevent that future from ever happening. That's why it's important for you to stop Megatron and Sentinel before it's too late. I know that he's your friend now, but someday, the two of you become sworn enemies."

Optimus was silent as he took all of this in. He was silent before he spoke, "So, that's what happened in your time. Will that future happen in this one?" "I can't give you an answer there, Optimus. I just don't know, but if you give up now, it will happen" said Pulse. Optimus fell silent again. He looked at Pulse and thought of all that she saw and witnessed within her lifetime, and she was younger than him. He held her servo as he thought silently. After a long period of silence, he stood up and said to Pulse "If we are to ever prevent your future from becoming a reality, then we must stop Megatron. Uh, by the way, was I a good frag?" "Well, let me put it this way: I was glad that I lost my virginity to you, and I was jealous that your sparkmate had you for so long. I really wished that I bonded to you" said Pulse before they both heard some loud footsteps and felt the earth shake. They stood their ground as a brachiosaurus and a stegosaurus appeared. Pulse and Optimus looked at them before the two dinosaurs said "Leader?" "Uh, who are these two?" whispered Optimus to Pulse. "There never was any record of the existence of them, so they probably were created when the timeline shifted. Timelines and events shift when something alters history" whispered Pulse to Optimus. "Hello, I am Optimus Prime, and this is Pulse. Who are you?" asked Optimus to the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs looked at each other, then the brachiosaurus said "Me Sludge. Me don't know what me is." "Me Slag, but me know me stegosaurus" said Slag. "Are you two Dinobots?" asked Optimus. The two dinosaurs looked at each other, then the brachiosaurus said "What are Dinobots?" "The Dinobots are Autobots that look like dinosaurs" said Pulse. "Oh, then us Dinobots" said Sludge. "Would you like to meet the other Autobots?" asked Optimus. "Yes, us Dinobots would like to meet others" said Slag. "Then follow us" said Optimus as he led the new Dinobots to base.

Sludge and Slag were quiet for most of the trip, but there was one incident where Sludge sneezed and his plastic skin caught fire. Sludge panicked, then raced off to find a water source. Optimus, Pulse, and Slag chased the sauropod across town until they found Sludge with his head and most of his neck underwater. Optimus tapped Sludge on his leg, and the sauropod lifted his head above the water. His head looked different with his skin burned off. What made Sludge different from the other Dinobots was that he had a golden head, a black neck, and red stripes on his body. "Wow Sludge. You look pretty without skin" said Slag. "You creeping me out, Slag" said Sludge. Suddenly, they heard police cars behind them, and saw S.U.V. escape in a van. "Not those guys again" muttered Optimus. "Who they?" asked Slag. "They're just some villains we Autobots capture because they break the law" said Optimus. "Are they a threat?" asked Pulse. "No, they're more of a nuisance to us" said Optimus.

S.U.V. was driving ahead of the police when Optimus and a few dinosaurs appeared out of nowhere. Slomo slammed on the breaks as she stopped a few meters away from Optimus. "Oh no, it's that goody Autobot again. And this time he's got a few more friends, recruits, a new gang" said Slomo. "Well, we'll teach these ugly robots what happens when you mess with us" said Professor Princess as she hopped on Powdered Sugar and glided out of the van. The unicorn blasted at the Autobots, but Optimus and Pulse leaped out of the way, letting Sludge get hit. Sludge's skin caught fire, encasing the huge sauropod in a burning fireball. Optimus widened his optics in fear as he saw Sludge burn. "Sludge…" said Optimus as Slag roared, but got blasted by the Angry Archer. "My arrows slay thy dragon" he said as Slag was entombed in ice. Slag was frozen, but cracks formed in the ice as the stegosaurus broke from its icy tomb, revealing his metallic armor from beneath skin. Golden plates were on a silver streak of armor, with a black body with red spots on it. His legs were red and golden, with black nails. A golden head was staring at the humans as his red tail swished with black spikes.

The fire on Sludge burned away, revealing more of the Dinobot to the others as the moonlight gleaned on his black and golden armor. More red stripes ran down Sludge as some red spikes ran down his back and tail. Silver toenails glistened in the moonlight as the sauropod stared down at the humans. "Ahhh, they're even uglier than before" screamed Professor Princess. "I'll stop these dinosaurs, lummoxes, reptilians" replied Slomo as she used her watch to freeze the Dinobots in place. "Looks like the new Dinobots are not much fighters" said Pulse to Optimus. "Um, Slowmo, the dinosaurs were hit by your watch, right?" said Nanosec. "Yeah, why you ask, what's with the questioning, what's up?" said Slomo. "Then why is that one still moving?" exclaimed Nanosec as Sludge moved his foot, but very slowly. "Sludge…stop" said the large Dinobot as he moved in slow motion. "Let's get out of here, vamoose, leave" said Slowmo as she turned back to the van, but the van was held up in the air by Pulse. "I don't think so" said Pulse as she stared down at the four humans. "Forsooth, allow me to slay this Jabberwocky" said the Angry Archer as he launched his arrows at Pulse, but she dodged them as she swiftly moved her body. "This beast is far too agile for my arrows" said the Angry Archer as Pulse kept on dodging the arrows. "Not for long" said Slomo as she held up her watch, but it was snatched away by Optimus. "I think that I'll take that" the Prime said as he held the watch. "Screw this, I'm outta here" said Nanosec as he sped away, but was stopped when he crashed into Slag's body. "Ow" he said as he fell down. "This is why I hate dinosaurs!" screamed Professor Princess as Powdered Sugar powered up her horn, but was knocked down by Pulse's tail.

Just then, Captain Fanzone and the police arrived at the spot, with him holding up a megaphone, "Ok S.U.V., we've got you've surrounded. Put your hands in the air, and come quietly with us." "We'll do anything that you want, just get us away from these dinosaurs" said Nanosec as he held up his hands. "Forsooth, these dragons are too strong for us" said the Angry Archer as the police handcuffed him and the others. Captain Fanzone looked up at Optimus and said "So who are your new friends? What's up with the idea of bringing more of your robot friends to Earth?" "Well, the two new Dinobots there were in the dinosaur park when they came online, and Pulse there came from the Antarctic" said Optimus as Pulse approached, saying "And I came from the future, don't forget that Optimus." "Great, just what I need. More machines rampaging through my city, and one of them is a time traveler. What is this city coming to?" said Captain Fanzone to himself. Pulse blinked as she watched the captain walked off to his car, then drove off with the rest of the police, leaving the robots behind. She looked at Optimus and said "So, now what?" "I guess that there's nothing more to do, except to take you back to base" said Optimus as he transformed. Pulse transformed into her moon rover, and followed Optimus with the Dinobots behind them.

They arrived back at base, with Ratchet outside. "I've been waiting for you" snarled the medic as Optimus transformed into his robotic mode. Pulse transformed as well, leaving the Dinobots who weren't in their robotic mode. "Who are the new recruits?" said Ratchet as he pointed to the brachiosaurus and stegosaurus. "They're Dinobots, Sludge and Slag" said Optimus to the medic. "Great, just what we need, more mindless monsters" said Ratchet "I'll speak with you in the medical bay area with Blackarachnia" as he narrowed his optics before he went inside the base. "I've been dreading that discussion" muttered Optimus before he followed Ratchet inside the base, with Pulse and Slag behind him. Sludge remained outside since he was too massive, so he rested in the parking lot and fell asleep.

Pulse wagged her tail as she saw her grandfather and grandmother again. Soundwave reclined against the couch as he watched Prowl and Bulkhead talk with the Dinobots, before he winced as he heard Ratchet shouting at Optimus and Blackarachnia from the medical bay area. Berserk was tickling baby Ravage as the cat giggled as her mom played with her. Bumblebee was with Sari in his room, holding her as he thought a little bit about what Blackarachnia said when she returned. _Why did the Constructicons need Mixmaster and Scrapper? What was going on while we were away in the Arctic? And if Blackarachnia is here, where's Waspinator? I haven't heard anything from him ever since he'd escaped. On top of all that, why were the two Dinobots in hiding for so long? What was this new power that Starscream was talking about? Sure, he's an aft-head, but why did he need all of that Allspark power for his plans?_ Thought Bumblebee as he stroked Sari's back gently with a digit. "Bumblebee?" said Sari as she looked up at her robotic friend. He was deep in thought, and didn't hear her, so she placed a hand against his cheek and said "Bumblebee?" "What? Oh, Sari, I didn't hear you" said Bumblebee "I was deep in thought, thinking about a few things that Blackarachnia said when she got back to the base." "Listen Bumblebee, I was just concerned because I've never seen you in deep thought before" said Sari "It's not like you." "I know that I usually don't think deeply like that, but I'm just concerned about what Blackarachnia told us. It worries me. Starscream has never thought up of a plan this big before. I could tell that he's been thinking of this plan carefully for a long time" said Bumblebee. "Hey, at least we have the two new Dinobots and Pulse to protect us" said Sari. "Yeah, I guess that you're right" said Bumblebee.

Back in the deep blackness of space, the Nemesis cruised toward Earth. Starscream narrowed his optics as he smiled to himself and thought _Soon, I'll start Part One of my plan when we get to Earth. I'll get those Constructicons together, and then I'll start Part Two when the rest of the Decepticons are off the ship. Megatron doesn't realize the full potential of this ship, and he used Omega Supreme to build those Lugnut Clones when he should have been using him to redesign the Nemesis. I'll let you win for now, Megatron, but soon I shall rule the Universe with the help of the Constructicons and the Nemesis. You are such a fool, Megatron; you are such a fool._


	8. Shifting Timelines

Here's the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long (I had fun writing it). I don't own Transformers except for Pulse and Berserk.

The Nemesis was cruising towards Earth at a slow speed, invisible to the radars on Earth. Starscream was staring at the blue planet as he heard Swindle talking to Megatron about some new weaponry that he had, but Megatron kept on shouting at him on how he didn't need anything new at the moment. _When I'm leader, I'm going to make the Constructicons make a cage so Swindle doesn't bother me whenever I'm planning something. Sure, he's useful, but he's annoying as the Pit_ thought Starscream. Elsewhere on the ship, Shockwave was caressing Soundwave with one of his claws gently. Soundwave loved Shockwave with his entire spark, and he was going to protect him with his entire spark. "I love you" said Shockwave to Soundwave. "I…l-l-lo-lov-love you too" said Soundwave. Shockwave knew that Soundwave was always reluctant to reveal his feelings for others, so it was going to be difficult to get him to be a little bit more open with his emotions.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Optimus received an urgent message from the Elite Guard from Teletraan-1. "Optimus! Where have you've been? I've been trying to contact you for the last few solar cycles!" shouted Sentinel. "Sorry, but…uh…it's been really chaotic around here lately" said Optimus as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What could me more chaotic than the universe's most dangerous Decepticons breaking out of the Stockade?" shouted Sentinel Prime. "What?" shouted back Optimus in shock. "Yeah" said Sentinel "Megatron and a few of the other Decepticons broke out of the Stockade several solar cycles ago. A well-planned escape got the Decepticons out, and it was an outside job. We have reason to believe that some of the Decepticons on Earth or the rouge teams may have been responsible for Megatron's escape. I think that it was your Decepticon 'friends' on Earth that got them out." "I don't think it was Berserk or Soundwave responsible for the jailbreak" said Optimus "As far as I know, they were in the Antarctic with some of the other Autobots on an exploration mission." "So they weren't at base? That proves it that it was them! I'll have them arrested for that!" exclaimed Sentinel. "What? Grandpa and Grandma were with me in the Arctic with the other Autobots. They're not crazy about joining Megatron's team" said Pulse as she walked up to Optimus. "Who's the freak? It looks like Shockwave and some sort of hideous organic" said Sentinel as he tried to repress the urge to empty his fuel tanks. "This? Oh, this is Pulse. She's the reason why my team went to the Arctic while I stayed up here for monitor duty" said Optimus. "That's a femme? Just when I thought when that sick organic planet couldn't get any weirder…well, my team would be coming to that freaky planet to 'interrogate' your Decepticon 'friends' about the escape. By the way, Ultra Magnus is dying. We need you here as soon as possible. We fear that he may go offline in the next solar cycle or two." Optimus' faceplates fell as he heard what Sentinel told him.

"We'll be on Cybertron in about five seconds" said Pulse as she placed a servo on Optimus. "Five seconds? How can you be here on Cybertron in five…" said Sentinel as Pulse and Optimus vanished "…seconds?" He began looking at the screen, trying to find Optimus. "Uh, Optimus? Where are you?" said Sentinel as he felt a servo grip his shoulder. "I'm right behind you" said Optimus, as Sentinel looked shocked to find that his old friend was on Cybertron with the mysterious femme. "Wait! How did you?" said Sentinel as Optimus laughed and said "Pulse here can warp from place to place. There's more to her than meets the eye." Sentinel couldn't help but stare at Pulse as she towered over him. _Optimus sure picks the weirdest teammates. She looks just like Shockwave!_ Thought Sentinel before he cleared his throat and said "Yeah, I'm sure that Pulse has plenty of surprises. Still, Ultra Magnus is currently waiting for us, and it won't be long before he offlines" as he led Optimus and Pulse to where Ultra Magnus was kept.

Many of the Elite Guard members gave these weird looks to Pulse as she walked with Optimus and Sentinel to the medical ward in the building. When they arrived there, Sentinel turned to face Optimus and said "I'm sorry, but your friend has to wait out here. Ultra Magnus has given me clear orders that he wants a private meeting with you and myself alone." Pulse nodded, then said "Ok, I'll wait for Optimus out here" as she folded her legs and entered a meditative state. "Seriously, how do you recruit the weirdest Autobots on your team?" said Sentinel as he entered the medical ward with Optimus. Ultra Magnus was lying on the medical berth with countless wires connecting him to several life-support machines. "Optimus" he said in a weak voice as he gave a small smile "I'm glad that you've defeated Megatron. The Elite Guard will need your strength again for his recapture. For that, I'm giving you the Magnus Hammer. It has chosen you to be its next master." "What?" shouted Sentinel "How come he gets the Magnus Hammer and not me? I was the one who became temporary Magnus." "I wasn't finished, Sentinel" said Ultra Magnus. "Oh, please continue" said Sentinel in a small voice. "As I was saying, I want Optimus to have the Magnus Hammer, but I want Sentinel to be Magnus on Cybertron until all the remaining Decepticons have been captured and executed. I know that Optimus won't make the best Magnus until peace has been restored to the universe, but Sentinel has the skills to keep Cybertron safe from Megatron" said Ultra Magnus.

Outside in the hallway, Pulse listened on to the conversation with her antlers. She could easily pick up the vibrations coming from the room and had some lunar radio receivers built in her systems, allowing herself to listen what was being said without being detected. She frowned when she heard Sentinel state "I won't let you down, Ultra Magnus. I'll find every Decepticon within this universe and execute them without mercy. I'll slowly offline that bastard Shockwave for what he's done to you, Ultra Magnus sir. I'll make him regret the day that he was sparked!" _I'm sorry, Sentinel, but I can't allow you to do that. Sure, he's probably the second most wanted on Cybertron, but he's still my sire, and I need him to mate with my creator if I am to be sparked. If this timeline does follow my timeline, I need to be sparked to prevent you from destroying this universe again_ thought Pulse. She listened on to the remaining conversation with Optimus, Sentinel, and Ultra Magnus in silence. She felt a great coldness enter that room, before Optimus and Sentinel walked out quietly. She could tell that Ultra Magnus died in there, before walking silently with Optimus down the hallway.

Optimus had to stay on Cybertron for a few days for things to be finalized, and had to stay for Ultra Magnus' funeral. Pulse chose to stay with Optimus to comfort him, but she had to alert the base what happened. Ratchet and Arcee both received the news that Ultra Magnus offlined from Pulse, so she teleported them to Cybertron so they could attend the funeral. However, the Autobots weren't the only ones to receive the news that Ultra Magnus offlined…

Megaton had received the news that Ultra Magnus had offlined from Shockwave's wounds. _Isn't it ironic, Ultra Magnus? I couldn't offline you, but my most loyal officer offlined you because you thought that he was an Autobot. Without you, Cybertron is without a strong leader, and Earth is without Optimus. You'll find that your passing was all that it took for the Autobot's downfall_ thought Megatron. "Decepticons" announced Megatron over the ship's loudspeakers "Prepare for Earth invasion. Destroy all Autobots on Earth."

Back on Cybertron, Pulse felt a pang in her spark as she suddenly felt weak. She placed a servo over her spark as she felt more pain pass through it. The pain stopped as it mysteriously came, but she knew what was happening. Pulse knew that she was needed on Earth immediately! Arcee noticed that Pulse had some spark problems, commed to her "_Pulse, what's happening?" "We're needed on Earth. Once Optimus is finished with what he has to say, we must depart for Earth"_ commed back Pulse. _"What is happening on Earth that needs us? Is, is it bad?"_ replied Arcee. _"Worse. Megatron has received news that Ultra Magnus is dead, and he's using the opportunity to attack Earth. I don't know why he's attacking Earth, but somehow, the timeline has shifted. I know that my mother is being attacked, and that she is in danger of dying. If she dies, time will erase me from existence. We have to leave for Earth immediately"_ commed back Pulse as more spark pain ripped through her body.

"…and, it is with great sorrow, I…" said Optimus before Sentinel pushed him off-stage and said "Yeah, we all miss Ultra Magnus, for which I have prepared a long speech" as he took out a datapad. Optimus rolled his optics as Sentinel started his long speech, before returning to his seat. He noticed that Pulse was in intensive pain as he whispered to her "Pulse, what's wrong?" "We have to depart for Earth immediately, Megatron is invading the planet" whispered back Pulse as she gripped her spark again. "Let's leave" whispered Optimus as he, Pulse, Arcee, and Ratchet silently and stealthily left the room (Sentinel was too engrossed in his speech to notice.) Optimus noticed that parts of Pulse were starting to fade as she struggled to remain on her two pedes, then asked, "Pulse, are you sure that you can get us back?" "We have no choice. Delay will cause my mother to become erased" said Pulse as she held on to Arcee, Ratchet, and Optimus before teleporting to Earth.

The four of them were in Detroit before Pulse passed out. The city was in ruins around them as Decepticons blasted away at the city. They saw Slipstream blasting at a certain section of the city where Optimus picked up a high-pitched, faint scream that called out "Pwime!" "Ravage…" said Optimus to himself before he transformed and drove as fast as he could to get to where Slipstream was. He pushed his gear to maximum speed as he raced to rescue Ravage from the Starscream clone.

Slipstream was blasting Detroit when she heard Ravage's screeching. "I'll blast you to nothing, sparkling brat" she sneered as she blasted where Ravage was hiding. The sparkling screeched as she ran on her four little paws into random hiding places, but was found every time by the Decepticon. She was about to offline the little sparkling when a grappling hook wrapped around her leg and yanked her from the sky to the ground. She crash-landed onto the tar streets as Optimus Prime slashed off her wings with his axe. She screamed as she lost her wings before she narrowed her optics at the Prime and screamed "You bitch!" before Ratchet's electro-magnetic beams trapped her and flung her across the city.

Ratchet knelt down to where Ravage was as she whimpered. He gently picked up the sparkling and held her to his chassis. She was tense with fear and whined a little, but relaxed when Ratchet said gently "Don't worry, little sparkling. You're safe with the Autobots" as he petted her with a digit. Tears streaked her cheeks as she shivered with fright as explosions continued around them. Ratchet turned to Optimus and said "The sparkling needs some major repairs, but she'll pull through. I'll join the battle once I've repaired her. I don't know how Pulse will pull through, but if her mother is repaired, she might get out of stasis-lock. I have no idea with transformers that come from the future." Optimus nodded, then said "Just keep Ravage and Pulse safe. I would hate to imagine Soundwave's and Berserk's reaction if their descendents go offline" before he raced off to join the battle. Ratchet looked down at the trembling sparkling and said "Don't worry, Ravage. I'll get you out of here" as he transformed and drove off to Arcee and Pulse…

Pulse woke up hours later as she placed a servo against her helm. "Where am I?" she groaned as Arcee placed a servo on her arm and said "You're at base. Ravage is here as well" as she pointed to the sparkling in a thermal blanket. Pulse wiggled her antlers in delight that her mother was safe, but her antlers dropped as she looked at Arcee and said "Do you have any idea of what Decepticons are invading Earth?" "I've been commed by the other Autobots, and it appears that all of the escaped ones are attacking the city" said Arcee. "Including my father, er, Shockwave?" said Pulse as her optic widened in fright. Arcee nodded, then Pulse got off the table and ran for the door. "Wait!" said Arcee but Pulse turned around at the femme and said "Stay here with mom! I have to make sure that my father doesn't go offline or I'll be erased" before running out the door again.

Shockwave was fighting Ratchet and Bumblebee as he got stung and zapped from the two Autobots. He was eventually knocked over from a flying bus and was at the mercy of Bumblebee as he fired up his stingers at the unconscious Decepticon when four arms gripped the minibot's arms and Pulse shouted "Bumblebee! Don't!" "Why should I let this slagger live? He offlined Ultra-Magnus! He doesn't even deserve to live!" shouted the minibot. "He may be a Decepticon, but he's my father! If he dies now, I'll be erased from existence. I won't be born for the next six million years, and I need him if he's to bond with my mother" said Pulse. "Can't you just get a data sample from him and offline him afterwards?" asked Bumblebee. Pulse glared at Bumblebee as she smacked his helm with her tail. She heard a groaning sound as Shockwave came to, and she saw him looking directly at her. He was rubbing his helm with a servo, when she said, "If you value your life, go. Now." Shockwave just stared at Pulse for a moment, then raced off on the torn-up streets.

Shockwave couldn't help but wonder who that mysterious femme was as he ran down the streets of Detroit. _Who is she? Why does she seem so familiar?_ he wondered, as he wanted to put as much distance between Ratchet and Bumblebee. He couldn't but feel some sort of weird emotion for the femme, but he couldn't label it. What was it? Love? He shook his helm. He felt love for Soundwave, but this was a completely new feeling for the femme. Perhaps when Megatron started capturing femmes for his own private harem, he could request that the femme could be part of _his_ harem. A weird feeling of…well, he couldn't explain it, but he felt as if mating with that femme would be wrong. _Maybe she could be my lab assistant or something_ he thought as he leapt over fallen buildings as he tried to find Megatron.

Omega Supreme was blasting away Decepticons when he felt a blast knock him off his pedes. He tried to push himself up, but a blast to the back of his head knocked him out cold. Before he offlined his optics, he saw a large Decepticon that was following Starscream as he led it towards the Autobots. "Must…protect…Auto…bots…" said Omega Supreme as blacked out.

Megatron sneered as Optimus Prime fought him in hand-to-hand combat before the Magnus Hammer knocked Megatron out of the sky and flat on his back. Megatron coughed as a pede pressed down on his chassis as Optimus wielded the Magnus Hammer above his head before a blast sent the Prime flying. Megatron looked to find Starscream with a large Decepticon that he'd never seen before. "Starscream, who is this Decepticon?" said Megatron as he pointed to the titan walking behind his second-in-command. "This is what I've been working on while you've been in the Stockade" said Starscream "This is Devastator!" "Devastator? I've never heard of such a Decepticon" said Megatron. "That's because he's formed from the Constructicons of Earth. I've been working on a merger project while you've been away, and I'm very pleased with the results" said Starscream. "And when were you planning on telling me about such a project?" grumbled Megatron. "You've never asked" said Starscream as Megatron facepalmed himself.

Off in an alley not too far from Megatron and Devastator, was Sludge and Sari. Sludge was a little too cowardly to fight, and Sari kept on trying to get him to fight. "Sludge no want to fight" said the brachiosaurus. "But Sludge. You'll be helping the others. Remember? You saved Bulkhead's life when you fell on top of Lugnut" said Sari. "Sludge said that he was sorry for doing so. Sludge didn't mean for Lugnut to become pancake" said Sludge. Sari rolled her eyes before a blast caught their attention. Optimus went flying into a wall, and they say Devastator approaching the robot. He gripped Optimus' body as the Prime screamed as he felt his body crush beneath the Decepticon's grip. "Optimus!" screamed Sari as she flew to help her friend, but a blast from Starscream sent her flying backwards and crashing into the street. "Optimus…" she said before she offlined her optics as darkness overcame her. "Sludge…fight?" he said before he began walking towards Devastator.

Starscream saw the behemoth approach his warrior, before he flew back and said to Devastator "Looks like the cowardly malfunction approaches. I'll finish off Optimus while you destroy him" as he pointed to Sludge. "Devastator destroy!" said the merged robot as he dropped Optimus onto the concrete below. Optimus shook in pain as his armor was crushed inwardly into his circuits and other parts of him. He coughed up energon before he passed out as Starscream flew down. He landed in front of Optimus as he laughed and said "Ironic, isn't it? First you died trying to offline me, but it is I who offline you. No matter how you look at it, every time you face me, you die! Even the mighty Megatron couldn't offline you" before a fist knocked Starscream into the concrete below as Megatron said "A word to the wise: next time you make fun of me, make sure that I'm not in earshot of you. And second: never make fun of me again!" Megatron then turned his attention to the dying Prime as he shook his head and said "Ironic that it's one of Starscream's creations that destroys you. After so many stellar-cycles of trying, it was his creation of Devastator that cripples you. Of course, that does leave me with the honors of offlining you." He raised his cannon to Optimus and tuned it up to vaporize the Prime when a blast caught his attention and turned his head to see Devastator flying towards him. "Oh slag" said Megatron before Devastator crushed the Decepticon warlord.

Sari opened her eyes as she pushed herself up and saw a mysterious large transformer that she'd never seen before. It was walking toward her and knelt as it opened up its servo, revealing Optimus Prime before her. "Optimus!" she shouted as she ran to her friend and placed a servo on his cheek. "Optimus? What happened?" she asked. He onlined one optic and had difficulty focusing it, but he said "Sari? I can't see you. I, I think that I've gone blind. That Decepticon, Devastator, has nearly offlined me. I can't recall what happened what happened." "Sludge helped. Sludge save leader" said the mysterious transformer. Sari looked up at Sludge and said "Sludge? That's you?" as he nodded. A blast caught their attention, as Sludge began walking to where the explosion happened. "Sari, do you see anything?" asked Optimus. "I can't tell who was caught in the explosion, but it looks as if the Starscream clones were responsible for causing it" said Sari. "Sari, I'm scared" said Optimus as he tensed up.

The Starscream clones were blasting away at Berserk and Soundwave, but had missed each time. While Berserk was focusing her attention on Sunstorm, a dart struck her leg as she winced, but powered herself up to release a short-wave pulse, when her systems began failing. She fell from the sky and crashed into the ground below when Soundwave looked down, but Thundercracker unleashed a sonic boom that stunned him. He was about to attack Thundercracker, when a small airplane zapped Soundwave, and he too crashed to the ground. Swindle smiled as he began applying the harnesses to Soundwave and Berserk. "Well, my sweetspark, there's the last harness that needs to be applied to you, but since Starscream hasn't paid me for that last one, looks as if you're getting off easy" said Swindle as he placed a servo against her stomach. He felt something move as if it was trying to reject the poison flowing through Berserk's systems. Swindle had a look of horror on his faceplates as he backed away from the femme, but tripped over some concrete and fell on his aft. "What, what are you?" he said, but felt a servo grip the back of his neck as he found himself face-to-face with Pulse's optic. "Where is the antidote!" screeched Pulse. "I, I do, but it is…" was all that Swindle could say before Pulse began smashing his chassis and ripped through his subspace before she found the antidote. She ran over to Berserk and injected the cure into her systems. Pulse rested her head against Berserk's midsection as she placed a few servos against her stomach and said "Please, please pull through. I don't want to lose you. Grandma lost you before, and I don't want you two to die in this timeline. Please pull through." She felt the struggling and harsh kicking grow less and less until Pulse felt what was in Berserk's stomach relax. She pulled her head back, and said, "I'm glad that you pulled through…for now." She turned her head to Swindle and glared at him with an optic full of fury. Swindle felt the full fury of Pulse flow through his wires as he transformed and drove off as fast as he could. Pulse relaxed, but looked up at the Seeker clones in the sky as Pulse's cannon popped out of her back and glowed to life as it began firing at the sky Decepticons.

The Seekers screeched in panic as they flew all over the sky, but had parts of them blown off as Pulse hit them with some successful strikes. The Seekers retreated from the future warrior, but she tensed up when she heard a helicopter flying. She looked up to find Megatron with his new Anti-Matter gun locked directly on to her, the barrel locked on to her optic. Megatron was about to fire when the femme vanished. "What?" said Megatron in confusion, but felt a pair of pedes, and four servos grip his frame when Pulse looked down at Megatron's cockpit before he screamed when she began smashing his glass windows. Her tail began slicing off the propeller wings as he began spinning out of control before she jumped off and blasted off his tail. He crashed into the ground and groaned as pain ripped through his systems. He transformed, and tried to crawl out of the pit, but pain ripped through his arms at every attempt to even move. He looked up to find Pulse staring down at him, and fear was present in his optics as he heard her back cannon hum to live, but was knocked down when a blast from behind caught her off guard.

Shockwave stared down at the femme as he approached the pit, and jumped over his leader as he landed on his pedes and stared down at Pulse. He held her helm in his servo as he looked directly into her light purple optic and said "Tell me, who are you and why did you spare my life? You could have allowed Bumblebee to offline me, but you let me escape. Why?" She placed a servo on Shockwave's helm and said "I have my reasons. I'll tell you who I am when the time is right" before she teleported. Shockwave recoiled when Pulse teleported, but couldn't but help wonder whom the femme was. He walked over to Megatron and began helping him out of the pit when his leader looked at him and asked "Tell me, Shockwave. How many femmes did you sleep with during your life?" Shockwave looked at Megatron and said "I don't get what you saying, my liege." "I'm saying that she looks as if she could be your daughter. She looks a lot like you." Shockwave was silent for a moment, then said "I haven't been with any femmes for a few thousand stellar cycles, my liege. She's far too young to be my descendent."

Pulse was carrying her grandparents when she met Sludge, and he picked up the three transformers gently in his servo. She looked over to Sari with an injured Optimus as Sludge walked through the city, before looking up at the brachiosaurus and said "Sludge, we need to get back to base. Grand-er, Berserk and Soundwave are hurt. I don't know the extent of the damage on Berserk." "Sludge go back" said the brachiosaurus as he turned around when Sari said "But, we need him! We need him to stop the Decepticons." Pulse looked up at Sludge and said "Sludge, once you've dropped off Optimus, Berserk, and Soundwave at base, we need you back here. Sari, I need you." Sari nodded as she activated her jetpack and flew off with Pulse for the continuing war with the Decepticons.

While flying, Sari looked at Pulse and said "Pulse, why did you send Sludge back to base? We could have continued fighting with him. Optimus could have pulled through." Pulse shook her head and said "It's not Optimus that I was worried about. Grandma was pregnant with twins, but they offlined in my timeline. I need to know if they pulled through in this one." Sari stopped and hovered in mid-air as Pulse halted and looked back at the human. "Wait! Berserk is…pregnant?" said Sari as Pulse nodded. "Then why was she fighting? She should know that fighting with her pregnancy is dangerous" said Sari as Pulse shook her head again. "It's because Grandma didn't know that she was pregnant. Some robots go for months until they realize that they're pregnant" said Pulse she turned around and began flying off to rejoin the battle. Sari hovered for a moment, then flew off following Pulse.

Blitzwing was getting sliced from Slag as the stegosaurus rolled around in a buzz saw like motion and rolled over the triple-changer, cutting through his armor and circuitry. Blitzwing screamed as the Dinobot began gorging the crazy mech with a chainsaw made up of his back plates. The other Dinobots were attacking Soundwave as the mech tried to use Laserbeak and Ratbat to fight the Dinobots, but he kept on being pulverized by their strength. His mind-controlling abilities had no effect on their primitive minds as their brute force crushed the Scion Decepticon. Soundwave screamed as he felt some vital components in his body go haywire as he was tossed around like a volleyball. Laserbeak and Ratbat were screaming in pain as Grimlock burnt the flying symbiotes before crashing to the ground. "Dinobots rule!" roared Grimlock as the other Dinobots roared with their dinosaur leader.

Blackarachnia was fighting Waspinator, but she wasn't faring so well. Waspinator kept on dodging her web shots, and every time she tried to poison him, he managed to grab her stingers. Since Waspinator had powerful energy beams, Blackarachnia's organic half of her got burnt. Exhausted and cooked, she collapsed in a bleeding pool as she struggled to keep herself awake. "Before Waspinator offlines lady-bot, Waspinator wants something from lady-bot" said Waspinator as he approached Blackarachnia. She struggled to push herself up, but Waspinator pinned her down as he smiled evilly at the femme. She widened her optics in horror as she realized what Waspinator wanted to do with her, and began screaming. "Lady-bot will scream after what Waspinator wants" laughed Waspinator, but before he could do anything, a shot from a lunar rover blasted the insect into a wall. Blackarachnia was shocked at what managed to blast Waspinator with such power; she turned her head and saw a lunar rover with Sari in it. Sari got out of the lunar rover before it transformed into Pulse. Pulse walked over to Blackarachnia and asked her if she was all right. "I'm fine. Waspinator was trying to…" she said before she fell silent. "Rape you?" asked Pulse as Blackarachnia nodded. Pulse knelt besides the femme and placed a servo on her shoulder and said "Listen, Waspinator was a powerful mech in my time, but I can handle him. I've fought him before in the future, and I had difficulty fighting him, but I've grown stronger since I've last met him. I should be equal with his power by now, if not stronger." Pulse then looked down at Sari and said "Sari, Blackarachnia is in no condition to fight. Contact Ratchet or somebody to take her back to base for repairs. I've got a score to settle with Waspinator." Pulse then got up and walked over to where Waspinator was as he shook the dust off his armor. "Waspinator angry at Dinobot. Waspinator destroy Dinobot" he said as he fired up his lasers. Since Pulse was so sleek in body structure, she dodged every blast from Waspinator. Waspinator roared as he flew and tried to punch Pulse, but once again, she dodged each hit. "This not the last time that Waspinator fight Dinobot" said Waspinator as he teleported away from the battle. "Actually, this is only the beginning of our fight" said Pulse as she teleported after Waspinator.

Wherever Waspinator teleported to, Pulse followed him, so the two fought across the galaxy. Eventually, they reached Cybertron and fought each other across the cities. At the Elite Guard headquarters, Sentinel Magnus was sulking as he thought about Ultra Magnus' passing, and where the Decepticons were. "So, SM, where do you think the Decepticons escaped to?" asked Jazz to the Magnus. Sentinel looked at his lieutenant and said "Well, most likely they've gone to that Primus-forsaken planet where Optimus currently is posted. It's not like the Decepticons are going to come crashing through the door." Just then, Pulse and Waspinator came crashing and rolling through the doors as they wrestled each other in hand-to-hand combat. Sentinel, Jazz, the Jet twins, and several other members of the Elite Guard were stunned that a highly-wanted Decepticon and some mysterious…well, they didn't know what Pulse was, but the sight of her scared a few mechs as they watched the femme battle the insect. Waspinator and Pulse were gripping each other's servos, pushing each other, not yielding an inch. "Waspinator sees that Dinobot is matched with Waspinator" said the insect as Pulse narrowed her optic and said "Wrong." The mech felt an intensive pain rip through his body as Pulse's tail gorged through his chassis and back. He screamed as energon filled his mouth before Pulse ripped out her tail from the Decepticon and he collapsed to the floor, withering in pain. Pulse moved her neck until her optic was staring down directly at Waspinator's faceplates before her tail stabbed through Waspinator's helm. He twitched a bit, then fell motionless as his breathing grew labored as his vision blurred.

Pulse recoiled her neck, then turned around to see a room full of surprised Elite Guard members. "He'll live" said Pulse as she began walking out of the room. Suddenly, a blue blur zipped by, and stopped in front of Sentinel. "Sentinel sir! We've detected the escaped convict Wasp on Cybertron! We also detected something fighting him that some civilians said looked like Shockwave and who is that?" said Blurr as he pointed to Pulse. Pulse moved her neck until she got a closer look at Blurr, focused her sight on the mech, then said, "Aren't you Blurr? You've met my sire before, haven't you?" "Well, I've never seen you before, so I wouldn't know your sire, unless it is Shockwave. The both of you do look remarkably similar in appearance, but he doesn't have a tail, or an extra set of arms, nor a long neck. Are you related to Shockwave by any chance?" said Blurr with a hint of fear in his voice. Pulse was silent for a moment, then said "Yes, my sire is Shockwave, but he won't become my real sire for the next six million years. I come from the future, so he's not my sire as of now, but someday he will." "So, you are Shockwave's daughter, so you must be a Decepticon. I wouldn't want to meet your sire again. So, you came from the future? Did the Autobots win the war? Are you here to make sure that the Autobots lose?" said Blurr as he stared at the femme. Pulse laughed, then said, "Actually, you're off on a few things. Yes, I did come back in time to prevent a few things from happening, but, as for your answer to the other questions…well, it's complicated. Mostly, I'm here to prevent this guy from messing up the future big time" as she pointed to Sentinel. "Woah, are you saying that SM managed to mess up the future? Sure, he's not the easiest mech to work with, but I don't see on how he could mess up the future" said Jazz as Sentinel muttered "Watch it."

Pulse looked at Jazz and said "You won't believe on how much Sentinel destroyed the future. Long story short, he's the one responsible for destroying the entire universe." "What? How dare you! I'll have you court marshaled for this!" shouted Sentinel Magnus. Pulse glared at him, and said "Are we just going to stand here arguing, or are we all going to Earth to stop the Decepticons from destroying Detroit?" "What? The Decepticons are on Earth?" said the Jet twins in union. Pulse turned her neck until she was looking at them and said "Unfortunately, yes. A number of the Autobots are in serious critical conditions, but a number of Decepticons are injured as well. If we hurry, we may be able to arrest them." Sentinel glared at Pulse and shouted "I'm in charge here, and I give the decisions! I'll decide when we'll go to Optimus' post, and for all we know, you could be leading us into a trap!" Pulse glared at him, then said "Fine, then I'll get back to Earth myself" as she walked out the door. "Hey, don't walk away from me!" shouted Sentinel as he rushed after Pulse. Jazz, Blurr, and the Jet twins looked at each other, then rushed after Sentinel and Pulse.

Pulse was activating the SpaceBridge when Sentinel caught up with her. "Aha! So you're trying to utilize our SpaceBridge systems! That's proof that you're trying to send the Decepticons to Cybertron!" said Sentinel when Pulse looked at him and said "Actually, I'm trying to get the Space Bridge working to Earth because I'm too drained to teleport there. Optimus and several of the others are incapacitated to fight. They need the extra firepower to fight" as she continued to punch in coordinates. "Come on, SM. We could help…by the way, we never got you name" said Jazz. "My name is Pulse. And yes, Optimus and the others could really use your help" said Pulse as the SpaceBridge activated online. She turned around and began walking, but stopped short of the gate and said to the others "So, who's with me?" "I'm cool with it" said Jazz. "So are we" said the Jet twins. "I'm in" said Blurr. "I can't believe you guys! Fine, go with the femme. I'm staying" said Sentinel as the others went through the SpaceBridge.

Pulse and the others got off at Sumdac Towers and they saw the devastation around them. The heard Sentinel grumble something, and Pulse turned around to see the Magnus behind her. "What are you doing here?" said a surprised Pulse. "There's no way that I'm leaving you guys without my supervision" he muttered before they all heard loud engines and they looked up to see the Nemesis above the city. "What?" said Pulse as she saw the warship change shape until it became a large dinosaur. Pulse widened her optic in fright as she saw the massive mechanical monster before them. It roared, then began blasting away the city.

On the Nemesis, Starscream laughed as he began destroying the city. He punched in a few controls as the warship began walking. He smiled sinisterly and said "Megatron…you had no idea of what I was planning the whole time, did you? You'll never realize that I wanted you off when I unleashed my greatest plan to date…Tryticon!" Tryticon roared, then began blasting more buildings as it rampaged through the city.

Back at Sumdac Towers, Pulse looked at the Elite Guard and said "I have no idea what that thing is. The timeline must have shifted again. But…I do have an idea on how to stop it." Sentinel looked at Pulse and shouted at her "Are you fragging crazy? There's no way that I'm fighting that thing!" Jazz looked at Sentinel for a moment, then said, "I'm willing to listen to her." Pulse looked at Jazz, then said "Ok. I have an idea on how to get in there, but I need the Jet twins for this plan to work." "What? You're crazy" shouted back Sentinel as the Jet twins said in union "We are ready to help." "Great. Here's the plan…" said Pulse as she told the Elite Guard on what to do.

Tryticon rampaged through the city when Safe Guard flew in front of him. "Well, looks like that flying Autobot can think that he could stop Tryticon. No matter, for I shall destroy him" said Starscream as Tryticon followed the flyer. Pulse, Blurr, and Jazz managed to drive to Tryticon without being detected, and they began driving up the mechanical dinosaur's tail. When they got high enough, Pulse transformed and began cutting a hole in Tryticon's back. Jazz and Burr followed Pulse through the corridors of the Nemesis until they came to a certain hallway. Pulse stopped, then began scanning. "It's a trap" said Pulse when she looked down at Burr. "Burr, can you press that button there?" as she pointed to a button at the other end of the hallway. Blurr narrowed his optics, then said "Of course" as he raced across the hallway. Lasers fired at him, but he was too fast for them. He pressed the button, and the lasers shut down. Pulse and Jazz followed Blurr down the winding corridors until they came to an area lined with bombs. Pulse looked around, then looked at Jazz and Blurr, then said "I can climb across the ceiling to get to the other side, but you two have to hold on to me." The two mechs nodded, then held on to Pulse as she gripped on to the ceiling tiles as she walked above the bomb-lined floor.

Starscream was busy blasting at Safe Guard to notice anything happening on board the Nemesis, so he didn't notice the door open and close behind him. Suddenly, he felt four arms yank him out of the seat, and slam him to the floor. Jazz cuffed Starscream as he shouted curses at the Elite Guard and Pulse. Blurr looked at the controls, then zoomed and began punching in several commands as fast as he could.

Tryticon continued to destroy the city, but powered down and transformed back into the Nemesis and landed on the destroyed streets of the city. The Autobots in the battle were shocked at what turned off Tryticon, but saw Jazz, Blurr, and Pulse with a captured Starscream escape the Nemesis. Pulse saw the damaged Autobots, and rushed to meet them. Jazz and Burr followed, and saw how bad the Autobots were. All were in serious need of medical attention, and it was a moment before Jazz said, "Where's OP?" "He's back at base. I don't know if he's…" said Sari before she fell silent. Pulse looked at the Elite Guard and said to Jazz "Jazz? Can you contact Cybertron and tell them that we're in serious need of medics?" "Wait a second," shouted Sentinel as he caught up with the others "What about the rest of the Decepticons? They need to be arrested." "Sentinel, you creatorfragger, the Autobots at base need help or they'll go offline. I'm not sure how damaged some of them were when I chased Waspinator across the galaxy" said Pulse. The Autobots were shocked that Pulse said such a word as she looked at them and said "I…learned that word from my sire. He may not look like it, but he can loose his temper if you push him hard enough."

Back at base, Ratchet, Pulse, Arcee, and a few cybertronian medics were working as hard as they could to repair the damaged Autobots. Many were very close to offlining, but managed to be healed. Optimus, Blackarachnia, and Bulkhead were injured the most, but Prowl and Bumblebee had some pretty serious damage as well. "I can't believe that fragger that spawned her managed to do this to you" said Ratchet as he repaired Bumblebee. "Say what you want about my sire, but…well, he has a change of spark once he meets my creator" said Pulse as she fixed Optimus. Ratchet said nothing as he continued to fix Bumblebee after a long silence, but said "Just how long did it take for Shockwave to have a change of spark?" "It took him…well…about four million years before he met my creator, and they bonded over the next two million years. He started caring about somebody other than himself and Megatron after he met my creator. He told me that he didn't realize that he was so lonely after all these millions of years after being online before he met Ravage. It took him a while before he could propose to her, but he was just nervous about having his spark broken. He told me that his antlers twitched like crazy when she accepted his courtship with my sire" said Pulse. "I still think that he's a selfish fragger" said Ratchet. "I know that he offlined Ultra Magnus, and was a powerful Decepticon, but he's still my sire. Even though he's currently not my sire, nor will he be for the next few millennia, I still love him" said Pulse.

Professor Sumdac was waiting with anxiety in the rec room of the base as he paced the floors. Sari was hurt in battle, but she needed a cybertronian doctor and not a human one. Hours crawled by slowly as time seemed to stand still for the professor, but he still had hope that his daughter was still alive. Sentinel watched the human with little interest, then said, "You think that you have problems? There's an entire planet that I have to manage, and I have to bring back several Decepticon prisoners to the Stockade." Professor Sumdac stopped in his tracks, then slowly turned around until he was facing Sentinel and shouted, "My daughter almost died today! How dare you say that your problems are more worrisome than mine!" "Well, excuse me for the one who has more responsibilities" said Sentinel in a mocking voice.

Just then, Teletraan-1 beeped, and Sentinel rushed to it. He typed in a few commands, and saw Alpha Trion on the screen. He looked damaged, and said "Sentinel Magnus sir? The fugitive Waspinator has…" before he stuttered and fell. Sentinel could see the damage on the screen before Cliffjumper staggered towards the screen and shouted "Cybertron is under a massive attack from the Decepticons! Waspinator was playing…well, we don't know the term, but he was acting being in stasis-lock when he escaped and contacted the Decepticons. Huge armies of Decepticons are invading Cybertron, and there is little hope of keeping the planet under Cybertron control. May have died within the first few mega-cycles of the attack. It is safer if you remain on Earth, Sentinel Magnus sir." "What! How, how was Waspinator able to escape? He was supposed to be under tight security!" shouted back Sentinel. "He was seriously damaged by Pulse, and was in need of medical care by Cybertronian standards. What we didn't know was that he was able to reattach and repair himself rather quickly despite being nearly offlined. He managed to overpower the guards and…" was what Cliffjumper said before a blast from behind offlined the minibot. Waspinator flew in front of the screen and sneered at Sentinel before saying "Waspinator superior. Autobots are inferior to Waspinator." The screen went black as Sentinel ran through his processor on what happened. The Decepticons were winning the war on Cybertron…no…had won the war on Cybertron, and there was a good chance that Earth was the next target.

Sentinel was silent for the next few hours as Ratchet, Pulse, Arcee, Red Alert, and Wheeljack walked out of the medical bay. They saw Sentinel Magnus in the chair by Teletraan-1, and Pulse asked what was wrong. Sentinel turned around slowly, seething with rage, then rushed at Pulse, strangling her while shouting "You knew about this, you pleasurebot! You knew what was going to happen! You glitch!" Pulse was frightened at what Sentinel was doing, and tried to get his servos off her neck, but he kept on tightening his grip on her. Ratchet and the rest of the medics had to wrestle Sentinel to the floor, while the Magnus was shouting all of these curses at the femme. "What the frag is going on?" shouted Ratchet. Sentinel snarled in anger, then shouted "Cybertron was attacked while we were fighting the Decepticons on Earth! That glitch wanted us distracted so Cybertron could be taken over!" "What?" shouted Pulse. Sentinel narrowed his optics, then shouted at her "Oh, don't be coy with me! You knew that all of this was going to happen, so you took the strongest of the Elite Guard to Earth, leaving Cybertron defenseless. You knew what was going to happen, you glitch." Pulse was silent for a moment, then staggered back, saying "This, this didn't happen. It never was supposed to happen. The timeline must have shifted. It…it's…" was all that she said before Sentinel broke free of his restraints, and began strangling Pulse again.

Pulse was eventually thrown in the back room with the Decepticons in stasis cuffs. She rested her long neck on the floor and wept silently. She failed Optimus, she failed the future, but most of all, she failed herself. She promised herself to prevent the future from happening, but she sped up its destruction. Her antlers drooped to the floor as she continued to cry. Megatron looked on to Pulse as he watched the creature cry, then looked on to Shockwave and spoke in a low, deep voice "What do you think happened?" "I'm not sure, my liege, but…maybe Optimus and several of the other Autobots were offlined. But, as for her being, I don't know why she's back here with us" whispered back Shockwave "Maybe it's because she spared my life, but I don't know why she did. She might love me, but…I don't know." Megatron looked at Shockwave for another moment then returned his focus on Pulse. He began thinking a few things as he took in her slim body, her long legs, her breasts, her white armor, and her beautiful neck. _She was the one that defeated me. She will be my mate in the upcoming future. Sure, Slipstream is a good femme, but this one will produce strong sparklings for my heirs. I wonder how tight is her port?_ Wondered Megatron as he continued to stare at the femme.

They then all heard some shouting, then a loud scream, then…what sounded like somebody running or stomping. Berserk opened the door, and ran to her granddaughter. "Pulse? Speak to me" said Berserk as she stroked her back. Pulse lifted up her head and stared at her grandmother with her tear-stained faceplates and said "I should have known something like this would happen. By having my being in the past, I've altered the timeline. I, I was the one responsible for Cybertron's downfall. I, I don't deserve to be online." Berserk held Pulse's chin as she looked directly into her optic and said "There's no way that you could have known. Shifting timelines…well, anything could happen. You're not responsible for what happened." Pulse looked down and said nothing. Berserk's fans whirred, then she began unlocking the stasis cuffs. "Please…let me stay behind here with the Decepticons. I, I don't want to be with the others" said Pulse. Berserk picked up Pulse to her pedes then began walking with Pulse to the door. "Pulse, let me tell you of a story that happened in the dimension that I came from…" said Berserk. Pulse stopped in her pedes, looked down at Berserk and said, "Wait? …you came from another dimension?" Berserk looked up at Pulse wide-eyed and said "Wait…you didn't know?" Pulse shook her head, then said "Both you and Grandpa never mentioned anything about this. To be honest, both you and Grandpa were in the Stockade…well, Sentinel was raping you…when I turned five vorns old. I was very young when both you and Grandpa were captured by the Autobots, so I didn't get to learn much about you." Berserk was silent for a pause, then said "Both myself and Soundwave need to have a long talk with you, Pulse."

Pulse just stared at her grandparents as they finished telling the whole story that they came from a parallel universe, and was silent for a while before she said "I had no idea that you two and mom came from another universe. I always thought that you three came from this one, but on another planet that wasn't Cybertron or Earth." She was silent for a longer, then said "I, I don't know what to say." Soundwave was silent, then turned to Berserk and said that he wanted to talk with Pulse for a bit. Berserk nodded then left the room. Soundwave looked directly at Pulse and said "Listen, about what happened to the timeline…you're not the one directly responsible. I believe that it was our intrusion into this world that affected the timeline as well. Your grandmother was trying to make a hand-held Ground Bridge, but it malfunctioned. It must have been some sort of Dimensional Wormhole device or something. We don't belong in this world." Pulse looked down and said "Then…where do I belong?" Soundwave extended a tentacle to his granddaughter's chin, she looked up, and he said, "You belong with us. We're a family, and families belong together." Pulse was silent for a moment, then ran and hugged her grandfather tightly. He held his granddaughter close to him and stroked her back.

_Surprised that Pulse didn't know that her parents came from a different dimension? Heh, well, I will tell you that things do get crazier in later chapters. Also, were you surprised that Berserk is pregnant again? Can you guess with whom that she's carrying? I'll tell you in a later chapter. Sorry about not updating for the other stories (my mind is one-track, so until this story is finished…unless otherwise noted, the others won't be updated for a while._


	9. A Very Long and Chaotic Day

In the back of the base, Megatron glared at Starscream as the Seeker glared out into the abyss. "So, is this how one of your brilliant plans was supposed to go, Starscream?" snarled Megatron to his Second-in-Command. Starscream glared at Megatron, then grumbled "No. Like I planned for any of this to happen." Megatron narrowed his optics at Starscream and said nothing. Little did they know, a plan was being hatched to free them.

Elsewhere, a wingless Slipstream crawled across the ground. "Help me" said Slipstream as she blacked out. Swindle wasn't too far off from where the femme was, and carefully drove to her. He looked at the helpless femme, then muttered "Megatron is going to pay extra for this" as he picked up the femme and walked back to where Tryticon was. Swindle had a plan to free Megatron, but it wasn't Decepticon loyalty. He did some illegal things for the huge amount of credits that he received. He looked down at Slipstream and smiled himself. Sometimes, he also did it for a night with a femme that the Decepticons captured. He boarded the Nemesis, and walked down the corridors to the control room. He typed in a few commands, and waited for the screen to clear. A face appeared on the screen, and a voice said "So, Swindle. Long time no see. What brings you here to contact me?" "Oh, Lockdown. I was just on Earth, and Megatron and a number of the Decepticons got captured by the Autobots and Elite Guard. They apparently need to be freed" said Swindle. Lockdown laughed, then said "And what makes you think that I'm willing to participate? You know that I'm a wanted criminal." "Well, you know on how you're always looking for a femme that you can use as a berth-warmer? Well, I may have just found the femme for you. There's a particular femme that tends to match your description: she has four arms, pretty nice breasts, this purple optic, antlers, a long neck, and a tail. Plus, she's an well-experienced fighter. She has all of these weapons attached to her that would make some nice additions to your collection" said Swindle. Lockdown stroked his chin as he thought about it, then looked down at Swindle and said "Ok, I'm in. I'll contact you when I'm in Earth's orbit. I think that we should meet on Earth's moon."

The Autobots heard a loud roar of engines, and rushed outside the base to find the Nemesis flying off the ground and heading into space. Sentinel narrowed his optics, then looked at the Autobots that were with him. "This is why we should execute all Decepticons!" shouted Sentinel.

On the moon, Swindle had Slipstream on the berth, having some fun with her. She was awake, but with a mouth clamp on. Swindle heard the computer alert him that he had an incoming message, so he left Slipstream on the berth. He turned on the computer, and found Lockdown looking at him. "Having a little fun with the femmes, I see?" said Lockdown as he arched an optic ridge. "Well, I wanted the cycles to fly by quickly" said Swindle as he glared at Lockdown. Lockdown shook his head, then said "We need a plan to free the Decepticons. I'll be aboard the Nemesis in five cycles."

Lockdown was filled with the information that Swindle gave him, and he thought carefully. "Well, since Optimus, Blackarachnia, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl, those two mysterious robots, and that techno-organic are out of commission, we should be able to overpower the rest of them. Of course, that femme known as Pulse would be a problem. She's sounds like an well-experienced student of Master Yoketron, but he's been offline for stellar-cycles. She seems like a most worthy opponent, but…" said Lockdown as he fell silent. "Well, what?" asked Swindle. Lockdown looked at him, then said "For all that I know, she could have been the one that trained _him_, but she's far too young. I don't want to underestimate her. We will free the Decepticons, but it will take some time."

For the next few weeks, Lockdown studied the base with the Autobots inhabiting it. Pulse caught his attention, but he offlined his optics and muttered "Not now. Not now." He saw the rest of the Elite Guard, and noted on who was left of the free Autobots. The Dinobots worried him, but if he was fast enough, he could avoid being hit by them when fighting them. He also noted on where the Decepticons were kept at the base, and he slowly formulated a plan…

"Ok Swindle, you set off your explosions, and cause a diversion for the remaining ones at the base. I'll free the rest of the Decepticons" said Lockdown. "How come I have to be the diversion?" asked Swindle. "Because you'll find my pede up your aft if you're not" muttered Lockdown. Swindle nodded, then got into position as he set off the bombs. They blew up, alerting most of the Elite Guard and Autobots to leave the base. "Time for part two" said Swindle as he drove into the base. He drove out as fast as he could with the remaining Autobots behind him. Lockdown quickly ran to the base, and slid into the back room.

The Decepticons were in the back room when they heard the explosions, followed by screaming. It was a few minutes later that Lockdown arrived at the scene. "Lockdown, what are you doing here?" asked Megatron. "Part of a plan to get you guys out" said Lockdown as he undid the stasis cuffs on all of the Decepticons. They all felt their wrists, then Lockdown hurried toward the Medical Bay. "Lockdown, what are you doing?" asked Megatron. "Optimus and a few of the others are in stasis-lock. Now's our time to offline them for good" said Lockdown as he hurried down the corridor. "Now, I am most amazed by his brilliance" said Sunstorm as a few Decepticons followed Lockdown.

Optimus and the others were in stasis lock in the medical bay when the Decepticons entered it. "Heh, heh, heh. Looks like we'll never be able to finish that rematch, Prowl" said Lockdown as his arm transformed into a chainsaw. The other Decepticons got out their weapons, and were prepared to mangle the remaining Autobots when they heard a "Meow" coming from behind them. They looked behind them, but saw nothing. "A ghost! A ghost! It wants to eat our sparks!" screamed Skywarp before they heard a "Goo?" and he shrieked again. Lugnut looked down and saw a tiny cat sparkling looking up at them. "It is nothing more than a tiny sparkling, Lord Megatron" said Lugnut. "Eek! A sparkling ghost!" shrieked Skywarp. Starscream looked at his brother/clone and said "Seriously, Skywarp. Are you really that pathetic?" "Goo-bah, ga ga, meow goo" said Ravage as she crawled toward Skywarp and hugged his pede. He shuddered a bit, then Ravage began crawling up his armor. "Gah! Get it off me!" he shrieked as he began running around the medical bay. By this time, Ravage had crawled up Skywarp and was hugging his neck. "Gah! Get it off me before it drinks my energon!" shrieked Skywarp. Starscream looked over at Megatron and said "And you said that I was the worst one out of my clones. Seriously, how can I be worse than him?" Megatron just offlined his optics, placed a servo over them, and muttered something.

"Nevermind, Lord Megatron. I shall get rid of this pest for you" said Lugnut as he raised his arm and prepared to punch Skywarp and Ravage. Ravage took one look at Lugnut and did the only thing that she could do: she screamed and cried as loud as she could.

The Decepticons covered their audios as Ravage screamed and cried, before Lugnut shouted "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS VERMIN! I'LL SMASH IT!" as he raised his fist again in the air. Ravage then suddenly stopped crying, then looked past the Decepticons and began babbling happily as she clapped her paws. "Why did that little brat stop?" asked Icy as he removed his servos from his audios. They then all heard someone clearing her throat, then looked over to where Ravage was looking. Berserk had entered the room, and was looking at the Decepticons.

Swindle was driving around, and had given the Autobots the slip as he was driving back to base when he heard some loud screaming followed by silence. He wasn't too far from the base when he saw a stampede of Decepticons rush out with Berserk zapping them with her electricity. Her blades were extended as she ran after them, but that was all that Swindle could take before he drove off, racing past the Decepticons to get to Lockdown's ship first.

Berserk stopped when she saw the mad dash of Decepticons try to get into the Death's Head at once, and the scene was funny. All of the Decepticons were trying to fit into one door, and they were pushing and shoving each other to get in first. She laughed, then fired up her tentacles before zapping them. They all screamed, then pushed more to get in first. Berserk just shook her head, then transformed and flew back to base. Ravage needed her.

Ravage was sitting on Optimus' chest and staring into his faceplates when Berserk entered the medical bay. Ravage looked to her creator, then began babbling happily as she picked up her sparkling. She stroked Ravage under her chin, then carried the sparkling to her room. Ravage looked hungry.

The Autobots managed to return to base after putting out the fire and from chasing Swindle, and Sentinel plopped on the couch. He was exhausted from chasing Swindle, and said to himself "Primus, I need to work out more. How will I get femmes if I'm out of shape?" "Well, you could start by stop being a jerk" said Berserk as she entered the room. The Autobots looked at where Berserk stood, and Soundwave laughed. Sentinel snarled, then said "I think that he should be in the back room with the Decepticons" as Berserk looked at him and said "Well, the Decepticons were in the medical bay when I heard Ravage crying." "What?" said Sentinel as he stared at Berserk wide-eyed. "I said, the Decepticons were in the medical bay when I heard Ravage crying" said Berserk. Sentinel widened his optics, then ran to the back room.

There was a moment of silence before he screamed "THE DECEPTICONS HAVE ESCAPED!" He then ran back to the main room and shouted "Who let the Decepticons escape?" "I have no idea, but I was the one who chased them off the base" said Berserk. Sentinel facepalmed himself, then muttered something about hating the Decepticons and Berserk, and why femmes were only valuable for berth-warming and sparkling bearing. Ratchet just glared at Sentinel as he placed an arm around Arcee and pulled her towards him, before looking at Berserk and asked "Looks like that we need to wake up Optimus and the others since the Decepticons escaped. So, does anybody have any suggestions on how to wake the others?" "Well, I do, but we're going to need Ravage for assistance" said Berserk.

Ravage stared at Optimus' faceplates until he stirred, then screamed when he saw Ravage staring at him. She did the same for the other Autobots and Sari, and they weren't happy with on how Ravage woke them up. Berserk heard Soundwave chuckle, and she turned to him and said "Remember on how Ravage would wake you up?" "Yeah, I do, but I always forgave her" chuckled Soundwave. He then placed a tentacle around Berserk's waist, and pulled her towards him. She gave him a smile, then led Soundwave to their berth room and locked the door. Sentinel passed by their room, and all that he heard was screaming and what sounded like Soundwave going "Woo! Woo! Woo!" "Weirdos" said Sentinel as he walked away.

Ravage was painting with Bulkhead in his room, when they both heard Ratchet shout "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? ARE YOU TWO ACTING LIKE YOUNGLINGS IN THERE?" Bulkhead shook his head, but heard Ravage go "Goo?" as she looked up at him. He looked down at the little sparkling, then said "Looks like Ratchet found your parents doing something that he didn't like." Ravage cocked her head, then went back to painting. Ten seconds later, they heard Berserk and Soundwave scream "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE'S/I'M PREGNANT?" "I shouldn't ask, but I'm rather curious on what's going on now" said Bulkhead as he painted something on his canvas.

Later, Berserk was crying in her room as Soundwave sat next to her in shock. How could he have known that Berserk was pregnant for over a month and not know it? He just stared into space as Berserk placed a servo over her stomach. They heard a knock at the door, and Sari stepped in with Bumblebee. Berserk looked up at them with a pause of awkward silence before Soundwave tilted his head slightly and said to the two "What do you want?" "We've came by because we've heard Berserk was pregnant" said Bumblebee. "Yeah? Well, so did the entire base" said Soundwave.

More silence hung in the room before Bumblebee cleared his throat and said "Well, Sari and I were talking, and we thought that we could help you baby-sit for the sparklings if you two ever want to…you know." "Have some private time?" said Soundwave before he was silent for a moment, then said "Sounds reasonable, which is if the sparklings happen to like you, Bumblebee." Berserk was silent for a moment before she said "How did Ratchet find out that I was pregnant?" "Funny thing, actually. Pulse was the one who knew that you were pregnant before he did" said Sari. Soundwave and Berserk looked at each other before they got off the berth and went off to find Pulse. They had some questions to ask her.

Pulse was in the medical bay, sorting out Ratchet's tools when Berserk and Soundwave entered the room. She looked at them before Berserk said "Pulse, how did you know that I was pregnant?" Pulse looked sad for a moment before she said "I know because you told me, the future you that is. You told me that you were pregnant during this time period, and that you lost the sparklings during a Decepticon attack. Of course, they were in the womb for seven months, but they died when Swindle attacked you. He was the one that injected you with this poison, and they perished in your womb before the antidote was given. You never did get over mourning your two lost sparklings." Berserk was silent, before she said "Pulse, if they lived, what would they have looked like?" "Well, according to you, they looked like Earth birds. I only know of their shape, but their pigmentation hadn't been developed on their armor when they were…" said Pulse before she fell silent. Berserk was silent for a moment before she placed a servo on her stomach, followed by Soundwave who placed his servo on top of her own servo. All three of them were silent as Berserk felt the fetuses move in the womb.

Three months passed since Berserk found out that she was pregnant, and it was Sari's birthday. All of the Autobots came to the Sumdac Towers to celebrate Sari's birthday, and some of the children of Sumdac's employees had to come as well. They groaned, but were excited to see the Autobots. The human kids couldn't help but stare at Berserk's bump, but one glare from Soundwave spooked the humans in keeping them silent. "Who's the creep?" one asked. "I don't know, but he can't be weirder than the reindeer-dinosaur one" said another kid as they stared at Pulse.

Isaac Sumdac suggested that they all start off with "Who am I?" when a beam of light struck the table with the presents. Destroyed presents went flying everywhere when a second beam of light began striking the Autobots. Berserk was frightened that a beam would hit her as one hit the ground at her pedes. Furious, Soundwave looked up to where the light was coming from, and found a floating pink unicorn with a masked little girl in a pink dress sitting on it. He shouted "Hey! My sparkmate's pregnant!" at the little girl. She shouted "I don't see on how big, nasty, ugly robots can have cute babies" before the unicorn began blasting at the robots again. "Who is she?" asked Pulse to Sari, who replied "That's Professor Princess. She's this criminal who strongly dislikes the Autobots, and who is really into girly things."

"Are you calling my sparkmate big, ugly, and nasty?" shouted back Soundwave. "She's fat! And I think that your kids are going to be ugly, Mr. Robot Flower" shouted back Professor Princess. "I am not a flower! And what's with calling my sparkmate fat? And my kids are not ugly!" steamed Soundwave as he transformed into a UFO and tried to attack Professor Princess, but got struck by Powder Sugar's horn, and fell to the ground. Powder Sugar struck more of the Autobots, knocking them out. Only Berserk, Blackarachnia, Bumblebee, Blurr, Jazz, and Prowl were the only robots standing. Blackarachnia narrowed her optics after she saw Optimus fall, then transformed into a spider. "Eek! Icky spider" screeched Professor Princess as Powder Sugar fired up her horn, and blasted the spider, sending her flying and crashing into Bumblebee. A separate beam of light hit jazz, Prowl, and Blurr all tried to stop Professor Princess, but they all got frozen in place. "Good work, Slo Mo" said Nanosec as S.U.V. emerged from the Sumdac Towers. "Good work, Professor Princess. You nailed them, knocked them out, bested them. Now lets vamoose, get out of here, make ourselves disappear" said Slo Mo before S.U.V. fled from the scene. Professor Sumdac looked worried, then rushed inside the tower. He had to see what was missing from his laboratory.

"So let me get this straight. You had your daughter's birthday party here, Professor Princess appeared, she defeated the Autobots, and S.U.V. fled from your building, but nothing was missing?" said Captain Fanzone as he questioned Professor Sumdac. "Nothing from my laboratories" said Sumdac "But, I don't know if it was something from storage. All of my failed projects, and Professor Powell's old projects were in storage."

"And you guys couldn't stop S.U.V.?" said Fanzone as he raised an eyebrow to the Autobots. They all looked away sheepishly before Optimus said "Last time Pulse and I fought S.U.V., we had the Dinobots with us, but it seem as if Professor Princess' unicorn had a few upgrades since we last fought her." "What do you mean by 'upgrades'?" asked Pulse as she looked at Optimus. He looked at her, then said "The last time that we fought S.U.V., the unicorn didn't have a large purple glowing horn, and it broke easily. It's as if it got some sort of Cybertronian upgrade or something." Prowl thought for a second, before he said "Now that I think of it, it looked like the Allspark shards, but I've never seen a purple shard before." _Purple shard?_ thought Soundwave before an assistant came running to Professor Sumdac and shouted "Professor Sumdac! Professor Sumdac! We've listed the missing items from storage! A large amount went missing" before immediately stopping on his feet, and handed the list to Sumdac. Isaac Sumdac read the list, before losing the pigmentation from his face as he lowered the list and stuttered "All, all of the, the miss-missing it-items are mi-milit-ary." "Great, just what this city needs: a number of criminals with stolen military weapons. How can this day get any better?" said Captain Fanzone before Berserk came rushing in, panting. "Sweetspark, what's wrong?" asked Soundwave. Berserk had fear in her optics as she said "I found out something that's missing: Ravage."

"Here's the military weaponry that you've requested, Professor Powell" said Nanosec as he and S.U.V. presented the stolen property to Powell. "Excellent" said Powell "Soon, I shall have my revenge against the Autobots and that Professor Sumdac." "And we get our revenge against the Autobots as well" said the Angry Archer. "Yes, yes. And as promised, I shall give all of your weaponry upgrades" said Professor Powell. "And once those Autobots are destroyed, I shall have plenty of strong robotic bodies for my Headmaster units" said Henry Masterson "Those Autobots are going to be so owned once we're done with them."

While S.U.V., Henry Masterson, and Professor Powell were planning their revenge against the Autobots, Ravage crawled out from where she was hiding in the back of the truck, and began exploring. Ravage had crawled out to the truck when she saw Powder Sugar, and followed the unicorn into the back of the truck. _Horsey. Floating horsey_ thought Ravage as she followed Powder Sugar to the truck, and followed her to the end of the truck, before Nanosec piled all of the military equipment in the truck, blocking the panther's only exit. She sat in the truck, looking for Powder Sugar as the truck drove for miles until it came to an abandoned warehouse. The truck stopped when it arrived at the warehouse, and Ravage tried to find Powder Sugar when she saw the unicorn floating to exit the truck. Ravage crawled to get out of the truck, but when she got out, Powder Sugar was in the warehouse. Ravage began sniffing for Powder Sugar (she smelled of strawberries, cupcakes, and cotton candy) and sniffed until she found the unicorn inside the warehouse, not too far from a Headmaster unit.

"Oooh! Look! A gigantic kitty!" said Professor Princess once she saw Ravage playing with Powder Sugar. _Horsey_ thought Ravage as she played with the unicorn. "Kid, that's no gigantic kitty. That's a panther, a jaguar, a puma" said Slo Mo as Ravage began crawling towards the Headmaster unit with Powder Sugar in her mouth. "Uh, just what is that cat planning to do?" said Nanosec to the Angry Archer. "It is just something that would make a wonderful trophy, a glorious and exquisite hunt" said the Angry Archer. "That cat better not use my Headmaster unit as a scratching post" said Henry Masterson as he saw Ravage feeling the Headmaster with her servos.

"Gaaahhhh! Henry, how do you stop that crazy thing?" screamed Professor Powell as he, Henry Masterson, and S.U.V. ran down the streets as the floating Headmaster unit chased them (piloted by Ravage). "When I designed that thing, I wasn't on planning for a gigantic cat to be piloting it!" shouted Henry Masterson as lasers from the Headmaster zapped the ground behind them.

Inside the Headmaster, Ravage was playing with the controls as she zapped the humans before her. _Asteroids fun! Blast asteroids!_ Thought Ravage as she pressed some controls to zap S.U.V.

The scene that was happening in the streets caught the attention of the news, and it was soon broadcasted across town. Residents were watching S.U.V., Henry Masterson, and Professor Powell being zapped from the floating Headmaster as it chased the humans down the street.

The Autobots were back at the base, upset at what happened. Ravage was missing, and they had no idea what S.U.V. was planning to do. Sentinel was yammering on why he should lead to most of the Autobots, with Optimus in front and receiving the direct shouts of Sentinel. Berserk was with Soundwave in their room, both of them crying on how they couldn't find Ravage. Bumblebee was with Sari in her room in Sumdac Tower, trying to comfort her on how her birthday was a disaster. Well, it was supposed to have been a Sweet Sixteen, but it was a $#!**% Sixteen), with the mech stroking Sari gently on the back when Professor Sumdac came running in, exclaiming "Sari! The police have found the missing equipment, and they manage to locate S.U.V." Sari only glanced at her father before Bumblebee said "Um, we're glad that the police have managed to capture S.U.V." before Sumdac said "Well, they haven't caught them yet, but come with me" as he let the two out of the room. Bumblebee was carrying Sari when they came into the living room with the TV on, and Sari and Bumblebee saw why the police haven't captured S.U.V. as of the moment. A Headmaster unit shooting lasers at them was chasing them (along with Powell and Masterson). Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at the funny scene on the television, and Sari managed to giggle at the scene. "Does Prime and the others know about this?" asked Bumblebee. "Oh, thanks for reminding me, Bumblebee" said Professor Sumdac as he began dialing the Autobot base.

Sentinel was still yammering on when Optimus received a call from Professor Sumdac. "Hello?" answered Optimus. "Optimus, are you watching the news?" asked Sumdac. "No, why?" asked back Optimus. "The police have managed to locate S.U.V., but I've never seen a chase quite like this" said Sumdac as Optimus heard Bumblebee laugh in the background. Optimus turned on the TV to the channel of the chase, and all of the Autobots couldn't help but stare at what was going on. Sentinel gave this grin before he turned to Optimus and said "Now that is what I expect of efficiency of you and your troops. Notice on how that Headmaster, who I still have no idea on how it managed to overpower me, has the criminals on the run. I expect efficiency like that coming from your troops." "Yes Sentinel Magnus" said Optimus as his audios drooped a bit. "Yes Sentinel Magnus what?" said Sentinel. "I am not saying that" said Optimus. "Yes you are" said Sentinel. "No I'm not" said Optimus. "Yes you are" said Sentinel in a more stern voice. "No I'm not" said Optimus in a more stern voice. The two of them were soon arguing in whether Optimus should finish his sentence with "Yes Sentinel Magnus, sir" with ended after an hour with Optimus screaming "YES SENTINEL MAGNUS SIR! THERE, I SAID IT!" "There, see it wasn't too hard, was it?" said Sentinel with a smug look. Optimus just gave him this death glare, but Sentinel didn't notice. He'd noticed that the entire room was empty, with a note hanging from some spider silk. Sentinel took the note and read it, of which it said:

Sentinel~

_We all grew tired of your argument with Optimus, so we all went to watch the Headmaster unit chase S.U.V. down the street. We'll all be back when the chase ends._

_~Blackarachnia_

"Primus, can she be a glitch" said Sentinel, of which Optimus shouted at him "What did you call Blackarachnia?" before a fistfight erupted between the two.

Soundwave was still with Berserk when they heard the rumblings and Optimus and Sentinel shouting at each other before the two sparkmates decided to investigate what was going on. They headed down the hallway when they heard Optimus shout at Sentinel "When she lost her virginity to you, she was thinking of me" with Sentinel shouting at him "Oh yeah? Well, whenever she's with you, she's always thinking of me." Soundwave looked at Berserk and said "Seriously, I can't visualize any femme being with Sentinel." "If any femme has been with Sentinel, she must have been wasted" said Berserk as they entered the main room of the base with Sentinel and Optimus fighting each other. "All right! What is going on between you two? Ravage is more behaved than the both of you combined!" shouted Soundwave. "He started it" said Sentinel as he pointed to Optimus. "I did not" said Optimus. Before Sentinel could return the insult, he got commed by Jetfire. "Sentinel Magnus here" said Sentinel as Jetfire said "We've been founding Ravage. Her Creator and Sire would be most pleased to know that she's being all right." "Thank you for locating the sparkling, _Jetfire_" said Sentinel with the mech emphasizing on 'Jetfire' to indicate whose team located the sparkling first. Optimus narrowed his optics at the Magnus as Sentinel received coordinates for Ravage's location.

Half an hour later, Sentinel, Optimus, Soundwave, and Berserk were at the airport, and they saw the Autobots nearby a hangar. They ran over there, and they saw Ravage hugging a Predator drone. "She kept on saying 'Mama' ever since we've got here" said Bulkhead to Berserk. Berserk said nothing as she approached her sparkling and said "Ravage, Mommy's here." "Mama!" exclaimed the panther sparkling as she ran to her creator. Berserk picked up Ravage and stroked her as she said "Horsey" while trying to reach for Powder Sugar. Berserk picked up the unicorn with one tentacle and studied it before looking down at the sparkling and saying "Sorry Ravage, but you can't play with the unicorn until your Sire and Creator has made sure that this toy is safe for you to play with." "Goo?" said Ravage as Berserk walked back to Soundwave, who looked relieved to find that his sparkling was all right.

Later that night, Ravage was playing with Powder Sugar (with the horn removed, of course) as Berserk rested with Soundwave on the berth. "Do you suppose that this day could have gone any weirder than it did?" asked Berserk as she gazed into Soundwave's optics. "I would be surprised if it did" said Soundwave as he stroked Berserk's wings. Before the two of them could fall into stasis mode, they heard Bumblebee singing "I just kissed Sari, and I liked it" before Berserk looked back at Soundwave and said "Looks like this day did get weirder." "I don't even want to know what Bumblebee is singing about" said Soundwave as he nuzzled Berserk.

_Author's note: The Dinobots are all living in the forest when Sari's birthday comes around. I wanted to add some humor with the story in this chapter. I do not own Transformers except for Berserk and Pulse. I also don't own "I kissed a Girl" (but Katy Perry does)._


	10. Christmas hijinks

_Well, here it is: the long-awaited Christmas story that I was working on. I do not own Transformers (except for Pulse and Berserk), Family Guy, Jingleball, or anything else that I forgot to mention. I hope that you all love the shenanigans within this story. I had fun writing it, and I hope that you all have as much fun reading it._

Some time after the Elite Guard moved out from the Autobot base, it was Christmas time again. Sari was busy decorating the main room with Bulkhead and Bumblebee when Berserk and Soundwave entered the room. "Uh, what is going on here?" asked Soundwave as he saw the decorations that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were putting up. "Oh, we're decorating for Christmas" said Sari. "Christmas? What's a Christmas?" asked Berserk. Sari shook her head before she walked over to the two travelers and talked to them on what Christmas was.

After talking to Berserk and Soundwave, the femme nodded and said "So that's the holiday with all the lights. I remember seeing all of these lights on houses and trees, but I had no idea that the tradition of the light display was for Christmas." "So Sari, when are we going to get the tree?" asked Bumblebee. "We'll go once we're finished decorating this room," said Sari before she turned to Berserk and Soundwave and asked "Would you two like to help?" "Of course" said Soundwave as Berserk and the mech began assisting Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari in decorating the base.

Two hours later, they were walking in the forest looking for a tree. "How about that tree?" asked Soundwave as he saw a fir tree. "No, that one's too small" said Sari. They tried to find the right tree, but the sunlight was fading fast. "We'll resume our Christmas tree hunt tomorrow" said Sari as the robots began heading back to base.

When they all got back to base, Pulse was up and looking at the decorations with Ravage. She saw her grandparents, Sari, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee come back and said to them "I see that you have all of the Christmas decorations up. I was just explaining to Mom on what Christmas was." "Well, we're still looking for a tree. Would you like to come with us tomorrow?" asked Sari. "Of course, I would love to," said Pulse.

The next day, Sari went with Bulkhead, Pulse, Bumblebee, Berserk, Soundwave, Optimus, Blackarachnia, and Ravage on the search for a Christmas tree. They noticed that Sentinel, Jazz, and the Jet twins were also searching for a Christmas tree. "Looks like that we have company" said Sari as they began looking for a Christmas tree. Sentinel narrowed his optics as he saw Optimus' group searching for a Christmas tree. "Hey Optimus! Are you looking for a tree?" shouted Sentinel. "Yes we are" hollered back Optimus. "Seen any good ones yet?" shouted Sentinel. "No such luck" hollered Optimus. "Care to make it interesting?" shouted Sentinel. "How so?" replied Optimus loudly. "First one that makes it back to base with a tree wins" shouted back Sentinel. "What are you two planning on betting? Loser decorates the winner's base with a light display?" said Pulse in a slightly sarcastic voice. "Excellent challenge!" cried Sentinel. "Me and my big mouth" said Pulse quietly as the two groups continued to search for a Christmas tree.

Half an hour went by before Sentinel found a White Fir tree standing besides some smaller conifers. "Found our tree! Looks like this contest is in the bag" said Sentinel with a smug look. "Can we be cutting down the tree? We want to do it together" said the Jet twins in union. "Well, I suppose since we've found our tree first," said Sentinel as the Twins began cutting down the tree. "Heh, I bet that we've found the tree before Optimus' team…" said Sentinel when they heard Bumblebee shout, "I found Ravage." "Say, Ravage found a nice tree to be our Christmas tree" said Berserk as she saw her sparkling in the topmost branches of a Northern Japanese Hemlock. "So, they found their tree…Jetfire! Jetstorm! I'm cutting down the tree" said Sentinel as he looked directly at the Jet twins. "But Sentinel Magnus sir" they said before Sentinel said, "I said that I'm cutting down the tree!" The Jet twins looked disappointed as they backed off from the White Fir as Sentinel took out his lance and began cutting down the tree. Unfortunately for his energy-powered lance, the tree caught fire before it fell down, and set more trees on fire. Bulkhead and Bumblebee rushed over to help Sentinel's team extinguish the flames, but their White Fir (and several other trees) were burned to the ground.

Optimus shook his head before he turned to Blackarachnia and Soundwave and said "Once Pulse and I have cut enough of the trunk, gently pull down the tree, and we'll get Ravage out." They nodded, as Blackarachnia began shooting her webbing around the tree to keep a few anchors on it while Pulse and Optimus began cutting down the tree. Berserk was on standby, making sure that her sparkling was safe. Ravage poked her head out from the tree at random spots, playing peek-a-boo with the Autobots.

It took them half an hour, but they managed to safely cut down the tree without harming Ravage. "Goo?" said Ravage as she noticed that the tree was finally cut down from where it was standing. Before Berserk can catch Ravage, the little sparkling hopped from out of the tree and ran into the forest. Berserk shook her head before turning to Optimus and saying, "I'm going to look for Ravage with Sari. Pulse can help you take the tree back to base. Soundwave can look for Ravage in the sky." "How come I have to go back to base?" asked Pulse. "Because there's a lot of trees here, and there's a good chance that some branches will get caught in your antlers" said Berserk. "Good point" said Pulse as she began helping Optimus with getting the tree back to base.

Over an hour went by, and Berserk, Sari, Bumblebee, and Soundwave hadn't found Ravage yet. "Glad that you could help us search for Ravage" said Sari to Bumblebee. "No problem. Bulkhead wouldn't be too much of a help since he would knock over the trees" said Bumblebee as they all headed deeper in the forest. _Soundwave to Berserk, I've found Ravage. I'm circling the area where she's located_ commed Soundwave to Berserk. "Hey guys! Soundwave found Ravage" said Berserk as she headed deeper into the forest. "Glad that we've found her before the bears came out" said Bumblebee as he followed Berserk while carrying Sari.

They found Ravage in a tree with red and white berries with green leaves. "Sari, what type of plants are those?" asked Berserk as she pointed to the little plants growing on the branches. "Those? The red berry plants are Holly, and the white berry plants are Mistletoe. Both of them are traditional Christmas plants used for decoration" said Sari. "What's so special about those plants for Christmas?" asked Bumblebee. "Well, the holly are used to make wreaths and decorate candles, while the mistletoe is used to kiss beneath it," said Sari. "I hope to Primus that I'm not standing under one with Sentinel" said Soundwave.

Later, the robots returned to base with the holly and mistletoe, and they saw Optimus wrestling with the Christmas tree. "And, we're going to…GAH!" he exclaimed as the tree fell on him. "That has to be the sixtieth time, Optimus," said Blackarachnia. "Actually, it is sixty four times that the tree fell on him" said Prowl. "Ok, it's time for a break" said Optimus as he pulled himself from out from under the tree. Soundwave walked over to the tree, and began calculating on how to put up the tree. "Have you tried to use Blackarachnia's webbing?" asked Soundwave. "We tried that for the first twenty times" said Optimus. Sari then walked over to the tree, looked at the stump, then looked up at Optimus and said, "I've found your problem. You forgot to install a tree stand first." Optimus groaned, then Blackarachnia began massaging his shoulders. Pulse emerged from the back with four armloads, and a tailload, of Christmas decorations from the back when she noticed that the tree was down. "So, what's the problem?" asked Pulse. "Optimus forgot to put a tree stand" said Sari. Pulse put down the decorations, then began rummaging through them before pulling out a tree stand from one of the boxes. She placed it on the tree, then with ease, pulled the tree up and it stood.

For the next five minutes, Berserk had to cover Ravage's audios as Optimus cursed on how Pulse was able to put up the tree in less than a minute while it took him over five hours of trying. He then stormed to his room, with Blackarachnia following him. Pulse shook her head, then began looking for lights for the tree. "Hey Sari? Bumblebee? Ravage? Want to help me decorate the tree?" asked Pulse.

Decorating the tree continued for the next several hours, with the ornaments being placed on each branch with care (and Ravage hiding in the tree). The tree looked great, but it was missing a top decoration. "We're missing the star" said Sari. She noticed Soundwave, and said "Oh, Soundwave?"

"Uh, how long do I have to be up here?" asked Soundwave as he was on top of the Christmas tree in his satellite form. "Just until Christmas" said Sari. "So, for the next four weeks, I have to be up here?" asked Soundwave as he raised an optic ridge. "Well, you have to be up there on Christmas Eve, and on Christmas day" said Sari. "Wonder if anyone has a more embarrassing position than me on Christmas?" said Soundwave to himself.

On the other side of town, Sentinel was wrestling with the Christmas tree as he had for the last ten hours. The tree kept on poking him in the optics and crushing him as he tried to make it stand. Finally, he gave up and began jumping on top of the tree as he began launching a barrage of curse words. "Should we be telling him on how the tree should be up?" asked Jetfire to Jazz. "Nah, Jetfire. We'll let SM continue with his anger on the tree, and when he gives up, we'll put up the tree" said Jazz.

The next day, Berserk was making holiday wreaths with Sari from the holly berries that they'd picked. They even placed a few leftover ornaments on the wreaths when the Elite Guard came over. "Ok, we're here to put up the lights, as agreed" muttered Sentinel as Optimus handed him some lights. Pulse came from out back with even more lights, and a sled being dragged by her tail filled with boxes of Christmas lights. "I couldn't find the ladder, but I found some cute Christmas decorations" said Pulse. "Why do we need a ladder for?" said Sentinel.

"Ow! Sentinel, must you move your pedes so much?" snarled Optimus as Sentinel was standing on Optimus' shoulders. "Hey, I'm Magnus, so I'm the one who gets to be on top" said Sentinel as he began hanging up a few lights. "You know, that sounds creepy if you think about it" said Pulse as she hung up a few lights by the windows. The Jet Twins got to place the reindeer on the roof with Sari as she was instructing them where the reindeer went. "Ok, Blitzen goes with Donner at the front of the sleigh, while Dasher goes at the start of the team" said Sari as Jetfire placed Blitzen next to Donner, while Jetstorm placed Dasher at the front. Jazz was busy decorating Prowl's tree with some lights and a few ornaments while some of the other members of the Elite Guard were decorating other parts of the base.

After an hour of decorating, Pulse went inside with Sari to make some hot cocoa oil. "Say Optimus, what is hot cocoa oil anyway?" asked Sentinel as he hung up a few more lights. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not too sure myself, but last Christmas, Sari made oil nog" said the Prime. "Oil nog? What in Primus' name is oil nog?" asked Sentinel. "Something that Sari made, it was quite good actually" said Optimus as the two continued to put up more lights.

Twenty minutes later, Pulse poked her head out and told Optimus and Sentinel that the hot cocoa oil was ready. Optimus once again had to play the ladder for Sentinel, and his shoulders were hurting again. "Hey Sentinel? Pulse said that the hot cocoa oil was ready" said Optimus. "Yeah, well, we're not going inside until I'm finished with the lights" said Sentinel. "How come you have to always be on top? I could hang up the lights too, you know," said Optimus. "Yeah, well, I'm a Magnus, so I get to be the one who hangs up the lights. You're still a Prime, so you have to play the role of the ladder," said Sentinel. "Oh yeah? Well, this happens to be my base, so I should get to be the one who hangs up the lights at least once" said Optimus.

Pulse was inside with Berserk and Soundwave on the couch (Soundwave had to uplink with Berserk because she couldn't digest oil) when they all heard a loud crashing sound. One moment later, Optimus and Sentinel hopped in, tied together with lights. Ratchet looked at the two of them for a moment, then said "Just what am I going to do with you two younglings?" "You could always plug them in" said Pulse before the entire room burst out laughing.

Hours later, Pulse managed to untangle the two mechs, and the two slumped on the couch. "That had to be the weirdest experience that I've ever had" said Sentinel. "Well, I've had weirder ones," said Optimus. "How so?" asked Pulse as she sat in a chair. "Yeah, I'm intrigued myself," said Sentinel. Optimus' fans whirred, before he began telling the two of the time when Soundwave turned the Autobots into humans last Christmas.

"…so it was Sari that released us from Soundwave's mind control. We never heard from Soundwave again…that is, until our last battle together," said Optimus. Sentinel looked at Optimus for a moment, then said, "I could never imagine something so horrifying happening to you, Optimus." "Well, it wasn't as bad as you thought it was, Sentinel. It was pretty interesting to be a human for once" said Optimus. "I still say that it must have been a horrible experience" said Sentinel in a low voice as he drank more hot cocoa oil.

Pulse woke up the next day with Optimus snuggled around her. "Hmm? Optimus?" she said as she gained awareness of her surroundings. Optimus remained asleep, but Pulse noticed that Blackarachnia was sandwiched between them. Blackarachnia stirred, then woke up to find Pulse staring at her with a single optic. "Hmm…not now, Shockwave. Five more cycles" she said as she dozed off again. Optimus stirred, then woke up slowly to find Pulse staring at him. He screamed before he fell off the berth in a panic, causing Blackarachnia to jump awake as well. "What?" said Blackarachnia in a panic. "Sorry, sorry…I thought that Pulse was Shockwave," said Optimus as he pushed himself up "By the way, what is Pulse doing here?" "Actually, I brought her in here last night" said Blackarachnia "Sentinel stayed the night, and he wanted a room for himself. I told him that there were no more available rooms, then he said that he wanted to share one with Pulse. He said that, since he was a Magnus, he should get his own room, with a possible berthwarmer in it. I remembered you saying on how much Pulse despised Sentinel, so I brought her here." "So, you told her about the future that I told you. Did you tell her that Sentinel was responsible for her death?" said Pulse as Blackarachnia looked at Pulse and squawked "What?"

The rest of the base was up when Pulse finished telling Blackarachnia about her future. She was silent for a moment, before she looked at Pulse and said "So, it was Sentinel that offlined me? And, Optimus that saved my life, but I died a few stellar cycles later?" "Actually, you died a few hundred stellar cycles later, Blackarachnia. You and Optimus managed to produce a few sparklings, but they all died very young. He never knew why they died, but he thinks it must have been to what Sentinel and the others did to your body while you were in that experimental lab on Cybertron. Even when Optimus and I made love on that frozen planet of his, he said that he could never bond with me because he still loved you" said Pulse. Blackarachnia was silent as she thought deeply about what Pulse said to her. By the time she finished thinking through, she didn't notice that Optimus had pulled her into a tight hug as he gently stroked her helm. "Optimus? Why do stay with friends with Sentinel?" asked Blackarachnia. "He's my friend…I can't explain why I stay friends with him, but he's a good friend deep down" said Optimus. "You're not going to let him take me away, are you?" asked Blackarachnia. Optimus noticed that she had pure fear in her optics, before he said, "I'll make sure that never happens, Blackarachnia. I'll offline first before he even tries to experiment on you" as he held her tighter to his chassis.

Pulse was making some more hot cocoa oil when Optimus and Blackarachnia came out of their room. She looked at the couple as they went to get their morning energon as the rest of the base was buzzing. Sentinel had already left for his base and Pulse saw that Optimus and Blackarachnia were a little shaken from what she told them that morning. "So…anything interesting happen while we were in our room?" asked Optimus. He evidently wanted to get his mind off what was supposed to happen to Blackarachnia in the future. "Actually, you missed something hilarious. Sentinel said that he had to leave, and he was saying to Grandpa that he didn't want him pulling any stunts this Christmas when Grandma pointed out that they were under the mistletoe. Grandpa looked up, then looked at Grandma and said 'Do I really have to kiss him?' Sentinel wanted to know what he was talking about, when Sari explained to them about the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe. Sentinel said he didn't want to kiss Soundwave when Sari said he must be chicken. Well, that got Sentinel angry, and…well, we managed to record the whole thing, so you can see what kind of kiss that he gave Grandpa" as she started up the DVD player.

Blackarachnia and Optimus laughed at the scene of Sentinel kissing Soundwave. He was giving tongue to the satellite, with Soundwave flailing his arms around and his optics going wide as possible. Soundwave then pushed Sentinel back, then ran over to this oil container, and began purging his fuel tanks. Sentinel then said "Oh yeah, he wants me." Soundwave came out and saw the video being played. He facepalmed himself, and said "Pulse, did you have to play that tape to Optimus and Blackarachnia? That had to be the freakiest thing that had ever happened to me." "What? I thought that Sentinel looked like a good kisser. By the way, he wasn't better than me, was he?" said Berserk. "Oh no, he had bad breath" said Soundwave "And, his glossa really needed to be cleaned. I don't think that guy brushes."

Later that day, Sari went with Pulse Christmas shopping at the mall. The mall was really chaotic, and Pulse found it easier if they flew to the mall to shop than drive there. They entered the mall, and the place was packed. Sari had to ride on Pulse's neck as they navigated through the crowds. Many people were looking up at Pulse, and some kids shouted "Mommy! I want that!" They made their way to Music Galaxy to look for some CDs for their Autobot friends and relatives. "So, do you happen to know what types of music that your grandparents like?" asked Sari as Pulse looked through the isles. "Yeah, Grandpa is a huge Daft Punk fan, and he's been looking for certain CDs of them for stellar-cycles. What he would really like would be some wing warmers for when he goes to the Arctic or when he's on some frozen planet. I could knit some for Grandma and Grandpa, but we need to get some music for them first. I happen to know of a few bands that Grandma and Grandpa like, but they don't know that these bands even exist. One good thing about the future: you always know what they like, and what they don't like from Christmases past" said Pulse.

Both Sari and Pulse got a few CDs for Bumblebee, Berserk, and Soundwave before they left the store, and headed for a yarn and fabric store. "I just need to get a few things so I can knit a few things for Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, and Blackarachnia" said Pulse. "Wait! Knit something for Blackarachnia?" asked Sari. "Yeah. Whether you believe this or not, her little spider arms get cold. Optimus told me of all the times that she got frostbite on her spider legs" said Pulse. What was ironic was how Pulse defined "a few things;" she cleared out entire yarn and fabric selections for the fabrics that she needed. "Come again," said the storeowner happily as he counted how much he received from Sari and Pulse.

They stopped by Lunar Films and bought a few movies that Bumblebee, Berserk, and Soundwave would like (Pulse told Sari how hard it was to find the movie _Hardware_ in the future). Soon, they stopped off at a bonsai tree store and bought Prowl a specific type of bonsai tree bred to grow several feet and to survive in all weather. "This type of tree is extinct in the future, but then again, Sentinel did exterminate all life on Earth in the future" said Pulse as she gently carried the little tree. They also picked up a few paints and brushes for Bulkhead, some new tools for Ratchet, and some baby toys for Ravage. "So, what are we going to get for Optimus?" asked Sari as they left the mall. "Well, we're going down to a paint shop and make reservations for Optimus to be repainted" said Pulse. "Repainted, but why? I happen to like his blue and red paint job" said Sari. "I didn't mean change his colors, I meant by to have flames painted on his body. Whether you believe this or not, he does get flames painted on him by the time I found him in the future. He got painted on Cybertron a long time ago, but it was done horribly. On Earth, they know how to paint, so I want to give him a chance to have a good paint job" said Pulse. "What happens if he doesn't like it?" asked Sari. "Well, I'll ask him if he would wear his new paint job for a week, and if he doesn't like it, then I'll personally make an appointment to have his old paint job repainted on him" said Pulse.

Optimus was relaxing on the couch, with Blackarachnia scratching him gently under the chin with her servo when Pulse walked in with Sari. Optimus watched Pulse walk by with Sari, talking to her about how she celebrated Christmas with Optimus in her time before Blackarachnia tapped him with a pincher of hers. "Hmm?" said Optimus as he looked at Blackarachnia. "You won't leave me for her, would you?" she asked. "No, she's not my type. Besides, she said that you were offline when she met me in the future, and even then, I refused to bond with her" said Optimus. He petted her back as she leaned on him, offlining her optics as she rested her helm on his chassis when they heard a *crash* and "Ravage!" before they saw Bumblebee chase the sparkling out of the hallway and up the Christmas tree. Bumblebee tried climbing the tree, but since he weighted several tons, the tree fell over. Optimus facepalmed himself and muttered something as Bumblebee began searching for the sparkling in the fallen branches. "How can this day get any worse?" said Optimus when he heard a knock at the garage door. Optimus got up and opened it when he saw Megatron, Starscream, Slipstream, Shockwave, and Soundwave (and his symbiotes) at the door. "Um…so, what brings you to this part of Earth?" said Optimus as he tried to retain his calm. "It's part of a long story, and I have a massive processor-ache" said Megatron as he walked in.

Optimus just stood rooted to the floor as the Decepticons entered the base. "I still can't believe that you're fragging my femme clone!" screeched Starscream. "Yeah? Well, you're just jealous that he has a femme before you!" shouted back Slipstream as she snuggled against Megatron. "I'm mad that he's fragging you. It's enough trouble that I have to listen Soundwave and Shockwave frag each other every other solar cycle, but I draw the line when Megatron frags you. Those two frag each other so loud, it sounds as if Lugnut is dancing with the Constructicons in a ballet!" screamed back Starscream. "The three worst images that I would never be able to get out of my processor" said Optimus as he walked over to the couch and sat down to Blackarachnia. He was silent for a moment, then turned to her and said, "Did, by any chance, you invite them here?" "Optimus, I may have been a Decepticon, but I would never to stoop so low as to invite them here. I don't even know how they got here in the first place," said Blackarachnia. "Actually, it was Waspinator that gave us the location. He wanted us to bring you to Cybertron so you could be a berth warmer for him, but since Tryticon came down with a virus, some of us decided to stay here on Earth while the rest went to Cybertron" said Shockwave. "So, you'll be leaving here soon, right?" said Blackarachnia to Shockwave. His antlers dropped, but he then said "Actually, we'll be leaving here in what the humans call January, so we'll be here for a while." "That's just prime" said Optimus as he placed his servos over his optics.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee continued to search for Ravage in the fallen tree. Laserbeak and Ratbat were curious on what Bumblebee was doing to the tree, so they flew over to the tree and watched the minibot poke around the hemlock. Ravage popped her head out from time to time, saying "Peek-a-boo!" before diving back down in the tree branches. Ravage jumped out of the tree at Laserbeak and Ratbat, startling the two before she dived back in. "Now, where's that little femme?" said Bumblebee as he began poking around the tree with his servos.

Soundwave couldn't help but notice Ravage playing around with Bumblebee, so he strolled over and said "Query: What is cat-bot doing in tree?" "That's Ravage, and she's playing with Bumblebee" said Blackarachnia as her pinchers twitched. She knew that Optimus and the others didn't like Soundwave since he processor-washed them last Christmas, and all were irritated by his presence. "We're not playing. Ravage was using my CDs as frisbees, and she destroyed my collection, so I'm going to teach her a lesson" said Bumblebee as he continued to look for Ravage. Laserbeak poked his head beneath the branches, and saw Ravage scampering beneath the surface, before she approached Laserbeak and said "Goo?" "Ah-ha! Got ya!" said Bumblebee as he placed his servos around Ravage. "Whaa!" cried Ravage as Bumblebee held on to her. Berserk and Soundwave came rushing out, when he stopped in his tracks and shouted, "What is that fragger doing here?" "Well, for your information, flower, I happen to be the leader of the Decepticons," said Megatron as Soundwave looked at him and said "Not you, him!" as he pointed to the other Soundwave. "Looks like that we're going to have to start calling you Soundblaster again" said Berserk to her sparkmate. Soundwave groaned, then walked over to Optimus and Blackarachnia and asked "Query: How long are Decepticons staying at base?" "Until January" said Optimus as Soundwave facepalmed himself and said "Since these Decepticons are staying here, call me Soundblaster." "Dada" said Ravage as she wiggled out of Bumblebee's servos, and leapt over to her sire. She hugged his leg, as Laserbeak and Ratbat stared at the cat and said "_Is he your sire? You look more like a symbiote than a sparkling."_ Ravage looked at the two symbiotes and said telepathically "_He is my Sire. You look more like pets." "Pets?"_ thought Laserbeak and Ratbat angrily.

Soundblaster was listening in to the sparkling's conversation with the symbiotes when he said telepathically "_Ravage, stop playing with those two. They're not good playmates. Why don't you play with Sari, Pulse, or Bulkhead?"_ _"Okay, Sire"_ communicated Ravage as she crawled to Bulkhead's paint studio.

Berserk couldn't help but notice that Starscream and Megatron were staring at her. "Um, may I help you with something?" she asked. "Uh…so, how long have you been pregnant?" asked Starscream. "Hmm…well, I think about…I don't know when I got impregnated, but it is expected that I should give birth around February or March" said Berserk. _Yep, she definitely is a fetching femme. Starscream was right on how he wanted her to be his berthwarmer. Once I defeat the Autobots, I'll think that I'll keep her as my berthwarmer after the war. She definitely is fertile; I can give her credit for that_ thought Megatron. Soundblaster was silently listening to Megatron's thoughts and saw some pretty graphic images of Megatron with his sparkmate. The thoughts made Soundblaster sick to the core, so he sent Megatron a message telepathically.

Megatron was interrupted by a loud message blasting in his processor, shaking the tyrant to his knees as he collapsed. "My liege, are you all right?" asked Shockwave as he tapped Megatron's shoulder. "I just found out the hard way that Soundblaster is a very powerful telepath" said Megatron as he placed a servo to his helm. Shockwave looked to Soundblaster, but with his mask on, his expression was impossible to read. _I don't know which one that I like less: these fraggers staying here for a month, or that my daughter is marrying that fragger in six million years_ thought Soundblaster.

Pulse was pretty excited that her future sire would be staying at the base for the next month, and wagged her tail in excitement. The Decepticons couldn't help but stare at Pulse due to her unusual frame-type, but some of them couldn't help but think of some erotic thoughts about Pulse. Soundblaster wasn't too thrilled that they were thinking erotic thoughts of his granddaughter, so he sent a loud telepathic message to them. Soundwave frequently tried to hack into Soundblaster, but the satellite proved to be too strong for the scion, so the mech often walked with his tail between his legs after being outsmarted by Soundblaster. He would often retreat to the basement that the Autobots lent the Decepticons and sit down there for hours, playing Laserbeak or Ratbat.

Megatron was relaxing in stasis mode with Slipstream when Ravage crawled in. She climbed up Megatron's berth, and sat on his cockpit. She listened to his strong spark beneath his tough armor and thought _Mech's spark strong. Mech's spark beating in rhythm with femme's spark. Mech like femme._ She tapped on his cockpit, and it opened up. She crawled inside and uplinked some of her cables to Megatron's hard drive and fell into stasis as she entered Megatron's memories…

_Ravage was in a fog of some sort as she (swam?) drifted deeper and deeper into Megatron's memories. She saw Megatron watch his parents scream at him as he trembled at their hatred. The next memory had Megatron being picked on by Autobots during his junior years, and saw Megatron continued on being picked on in later years. Ravage saw Megatron not being excepted into Prime Academy due to his low grades and a few other things that made Megatron unable to enroll. Mostly, the conversation involved words that Ravage didn't know, and saw Megatron getting a job mining the caverns of Cybertron for metals, gems, energon crystals, and other things. She even saw Megatron starting a rebellion and forming the Decepticons when he became an adult. She passed more memories and saw one that Megatron prized. It was the first time that he met Slipstream, and he secretly loved her. The memory then jumped to that night on the Nemesis when they admitted their secret love for each other. Slowly, the memory became a dream, with Megatron dancing with Slipstream slowly in a pinkish nebula, with stars glowing and forming around them._

_ It was then that Megatron realized that he wasn't alone with Slipstream, and noticed Ravage floating in the nebulae clouds. He stopped dancing, and floated to the robotic kitten. "What are you doing in my dream?" asked Megatron. "Me curious. Me wanted to see why you so cranky" said Ravage. Megatron was silent for a moment, then opened his mouth before he closed it. "Me see what you had growing up. Me see lots of problems in past" said Ravage. "So, you saw my past" said Megatron as the kitten bobbed her head. Slipstream floated over, then looked at Megatron and asked "How come you never tell me about your past?" He looked at her, then said "It's painful, and I don't want to talk about it" as he turned his head away from her. He was silent for another moment when Ravage said, "Me see you meet femme. You love her?" His fans whirred, then said "Yes, I…I do love her. I was alone for a long time before I met her. I want to make her my queen after I rule the Autobots. I want her to produce my sparklings, and form a family with me. I never had these feelings with anybody else before me." Slipstream placed a servo on his shoulder, rubbed it then said "I consider that very sweet of you, Megatron. But, I'm not ready to have sparklings yet. I don't think that I'm ready to be a creator as of yet." Ravage floated over to Megatron and nuzzled her helm against his chassis. Chuckling, he scratched Ravage behind her ear as she purred. "I hope that I have sparklings like you someday, Ravage" said Megatron._

Hours later, Megatron woke up from stasis slowly. He yawned, and saw that his cockpit was open, with Ravage sleeping in it, still attached to him. He gently stroked Ravage awake, and she perked up her head at Megatron's digit. "Goo?" she said as she withdrew her cables from Megatron. He picked her up and closed his cockpit as he held Ravage within his servo. It was amazing that such a tiny sparkling was unafraid of Megatron. Slipstream was still sleeping peacefully while nuzzling Megatron unconsciously. Both of them were startled (and Slipstream woke up startled) when they heard Soundblaster's booming voice of "WHERE IS RAVAGE? WHO TOOK RAVAGE? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" "Well, it looks like as if Soundblaster is living up to his name," said Megatron.

After giving Ravage back to Soundblaster, Megatron was watching TV with Pulse. She was watching the Science Channel when Bumblebee switched it to Z100's 'Jingleball 2159.' "Hey, I was watching that," said Pulse. "But I want to watch Jingleball" said Bumblebee. Next thing that he knew, Megatron was watching Pulse and Bumblebee wrestle with the remote. Pulse was choking Bumblebee as Megatron switched the channel to a scene with four cartoon men having a pillow fight transitioning into a fistfight, with one of them punching the wife. "Peter, what is Stewie doing on the roof?" "Mommy!" called out a little British boy off screen. "What is this?" said Megatron in a perplexed tone. "That's 'Family Guy,' some cartoon from early 2000 that lasted for the next…well, I don't know how long it lasted, but it lasted for quite a while" said Pulse. "Are these humans for real?" asked Megatron. "No, and I don't see on how such idiots can even exist," said Pulse.

"Hey, who wants to go sledding with us?" asked Sari before she stopped in her tracks when she saw Megatron. "What is he doing here?" exclaimed Sari. "He's just visiting for the holidays, and he'll be gone next month" said Pulse. "He won't be gone soon enough" said Bumblebee. "Watch it, bug" said Megatron.

Later that day, Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, the Jet twins, Ravage, Soundblaster, Optimus, Sentinel, Jazz, Pulse, Megatron, and Starscream were at the skiing section of the Rocky Mountains. "Glad that you could teleport us here, Pulse," said Sari. "No problem. I happen to love skiing" said Pulse. "Um, so what's skiing?" asked Optimus. "Skiing is when you put these two flat sticks on your feet" said Sari as she pointed to some skis "and you slide down the mountain. Most of you will start off with sledding because skiing is a bit dangerous." "Oh come on! I am not a beginner! I could do skiing," said Sentinel. "I don't know about the majority of you, but I will start off with sledding" said Soundblaster as his wings twitched in fright. "How come?" asked Jetfire. "You see, unlike most seekers, I happen to have glass panels on my wings. I absorb sunlight through them, and they're a special kind of glass. If my armor gets dented, Ratchet will fix it, but if my glass panels break, then I will have to find new ones" said Soundblaster. "That doesn't sound too hard" said Sentinel. "Actually, it's said easier than it can be accomplished. I happen to have a special type of satellite glass on my wings, so I will have to go to NASA to get new ones, and even then, they may be reluctant to relinquish satellite glass for a space alien robot that's not exactly friendly" said Soundblaster.

"Well, I'm still skiing," said Sentinel as Megatron and Starscream agreed with him. "Suit yourself" said Soundblaster as he picked out a sheet of metal that would serve as his sled. Ravage hopped on with her sire as the two sled down the mountain. Pulse got on two large metal skis as she skied down the mountain, followed by Sari on her own skis. Optimus was a little nervous about skiing or sledding, so he hopped on an extra-large one with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Jazz, Jetfire, and Jetstorm had their own extra-large sled, and the two teams raced each other down the mountain. "Humph. Look at them, sledding down the mountain in their own sleds, saying 'Oh! I'm too afraid for skis.' Well, I'll show them what a real mech can do!" said Sentinel as he picked out two skis and skied down the mountain. Megatron shook his head as he picked out his own skis and followed Sentinel, using his two swords to steer his skis. "Glitch-heads" said Starscream as he picked out another set of skis and followed Megatron, but at a distance, and skied slowly.

"Yaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Sentinel as he kept on crashing into trees and lost balance as he began rolling down the mountain. Megatron was having some better luck, but he slid on a rather icy spot and began spinning around before he too began rolling down the mountain. Starscream slowed his speed until he came to a stop, and walked in his skis around the frozen pond before he began skiing again. He couldn't help but laugh at Megatron roll down the mountain before crashing into Sentinel, forming a gigantic snowball and rolling down the mountain together. The gigantic snowball rolled over trees, animals, people, houses, and other things before coming into the ski jump. Everyone in the snowball rolled down it before jumping hundreds of feet into the air. Sentinel poked his head out of the snowball, and seeing that he was airborne, screamed and panicked. He flailed his arms and legs around, freeing everybody from the snowball, before gripping onto Megatron. "Megatron, transform!" exclaimed Sentinel. "I can't fly without my swords!" shouted Megatron. "Why?" asked Sentinel. "They form my propellers!" shouted Megatron. "We're doomed" said Sentinel as the two freefalled into a frozen lake. Unfortunately for them, the lake was shallow, so a loud metallic _CLANG_ was heard for miles.

Optimus and the other Autobots heard the _CLANG_ when they heard a loud rumble like thunder. Pulse slowed and turned her head to see a mountain of snow tumbling towards them. "Avalanche!" she shouted as she popped out her laser cannon and fired at full power. The Jet twins panicked, and transformed into SafeGuard, who picked up Jazz and sped away. Soundblaster panicked as well, so he transformed into his Nighthawk mode and flew away with Ravage in his cockpit. "Hey, what about us?" hollered Bumblebee. Pulse zipped back, and fired her laser cannon to full power as she sped faster than the avalanche coming down on them. "Sari" exclaimed Bumblebee as he reached out with his servo and gripped the little human. She clung on to her friend as Pulse's laser cannon expelled more energy so the group could go faster. Despite the speed that she was putting out, Pulse couldn't out race the avalanche. "Pulse, why don't you teleport us out of here?" shouted Bumblebee. "I can't teleport the whole group of you while going at this speed!" shouted Pulse. "Well, I could always help you, in exchange for something" said Starscream as he flew by the group. "Deal!" said Pulse as the seeker transformed from his jet mode into robot mode as he fired his thrusters at maximum as he grabbed onto Pulse's neck. Pulse noticed the ski jump, and shouted "Starscream! Help me get to the ski jump! I have an idea!"

Seconds later, the group was on top of the ski jump with the avalanche tumbling behind them before they all slid down the slope. When getting to the end, they all started flying into the air as Pulse began to cackle with electricity before teleporting all of them to the ski lodge. They saw the avalanche crash in the distance, as Pulse panted as she collapsed down on her servos. Optimus was pretty nervous as well, when he noticed that Sentinel was missing. "Where's Sentinel?" he asked. They heard some jets roaring above him, with Megatron and Sentinel hanging from Soundblaster's tentacles. He dropped them down to the ground before transforming wit Ravage in his arms. "I found them in the lake. I don't know why they decided to go for a swim," said Soundblaster.

Hours later inside the lodge, all of the robots were around the fire, with Megatron and Sentinel shivering, sneezing, and their dentals chattering. "So, what about my reward?" said Starscream. "Right, I forgot," said Pulse. Starscream offlined his optics and puckered up his lips, but he heard a lot of clicking sounds. He onlined one optic, and found Pulse knitting. He frowned, then said, "This wasn't what I had in mind." Sari snickered as Bumblebee gave a chuckle as he held the human close to his chassis. The Jet Twins were huddled together, looking out the window as they saw the snow fall outside the lodge. "Isn't it beautiful, brother?" asked Jetfire. "Yes, I think that it be very beautiful" said Jetstorm. Soundblaster shuddered as he saw the snow fall. "I don't like what the humans call snow. It's murder on the wings" he said as he held Ravage closer to his body. "The feelings mutual" said Starscream "I don't like it when the winter wind blows on my wings. It freezes my wings."

Half an hour later, Pulse finished what she was knitting. "Done" said Pulse as she held up what she made for Starscream. "Um…what are they?" he asked. "They're wing-warmers. I made this set just for you. Try them on," said Pulse. "I think that they look stupid" said Starscream. "Oh, come on. At least try them on once" she said. Starscream rolled his optics, then said, "Oh, all right" as Pulse put on the wing-warmers. "You know that…oh, they are warm…I happen to…what material did you make them out of?" asked Starscream as he felt the wing-warmers on his wings. "I used cotton-yarn, fabrics, and a variety of other soft materials to insulate your wings from the wind and snow" said Pulse "You can see how warm they are outside." "Are they really wind-proof?" asked Starscream as he followed Pulse outside the lodge. "Well, only one way to find out" said Pulse as she led Starscream farther and farther from the lodge.

Once they were far enough, Pulse grabbed Starscream and pinned him to the ground. "What?" said Starscream before an antler was shoved in his mouth. Pulse's servos were feeling around Starscream's body as he began feeling her body. His lips began moving gently on Pulse's antler as she let off a low sigh. He offlined his optics. He liked where this was going…

Twenty minutes later, they began heading back to the lodge. "I really liked the second part of my reward for helping you…rescue the Autobots" said Starscream. "No problem. It looked as if you really needed some time with a femme" said Pulse as they walked together. "So…you've been with other mechs before?" he asked. "Only Optimus, and that was in the future. We spent many stellar-cycles together, and…well, you could say that I learned how to pleasure a mech from him" said Pulse. "Hmm…so, you learned your 'experiences' from him? How good was he?" asked Starscream. "Very good, I may add. He even taught me how to fight," said Pulse as she nuzzled her helm against Starscream's wings. "He must have been a great warrior," said Starscream "I happen to like these wing-warmers that you made for me. How did you learn to knit?" "I read a number of books that Optimus kept on his planet. He was surprisingly intelligent, and he was surprisingly gentle. He had quite a few upgrades modified to his body, most obviously wings. I knit my first wing-warmers for him. His way of thanking me that night…well, I could tell you that he was very happy" said Pulse as she blushed a bit. "When did you bond, by any chance?" asked Starscream. "Oh, no. We never bonded. Despite how much he loved me, he loved his deceased sparkmate Blackarachnia even more. He was really sad when she died, but he loved her with his entire spark. There was a lot of his relationship with her that I don't know about, but I know that I could never love him the way he loved Blackarachnia. We were close, but not close enough to bond. I do wish that I did bond with him, though" said Pulse as her antlers dropped in sadness. Starscream placed a servo on her back as he rubbed it a bit on her neck. _She seems like the perfect sparkmate. Once I defeat Megatron and control the Decepticons, I'll think that I'll make her my sparkmate instead of Berserk. She's quite the warrior, and is surprisingly intelligent, I can give her that much_ thought Starscream.

When at the lodge, Pulse and Starscream sat down nearby the fire, as Pulse stroked Starscream through his wing-warmers. He let off a low growl as he offlined his optics. Farther from the fire, Soundblaster was relaxing as he petted Ravage as he watched the snow fall outside the lodge. He could see two teams of humans start a snowball fight, with snowballs flying in every direction. He could see Sari, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Bulkhead, and Jazz having their own snowball fight farther up the hill. Optimus was sitting next to Sentinel and talking to the sneezing Magnus as Megatron seemed lost in thought.

Megatron was thinking of Ravage when she entered his thoughts earlier that day when he was in that dancing dream with Slipstream. She was a small sparkling, but she had quite a hacking talent. She seemed to be even a better hacker than Shockwave; he didn't even realize that she was there until he was dancing with Slipstream in his dream. Shockwave proved to be brutal with his hacking skills, but Ravage was gentle. _Maybe when she's fully grown, I can get her to be in my Decepticon forces as my spy to retrieve important files and data_ thought Megatron.

Later that night, Pulse teleported everybody back to the Autobot base. Ravage was sleeping in Soundblaster's arms as he carried her back to his room. Megatron and Starscream retreated to the basement, and Sentinel went back home. It was snowing outside in Detroit, and Bumblebee looked at the snowfall, then looked down at Sari and said "Well, you could stay the night here" before they heard a crash, and saw Sentinel limp back in. "Fragging ice" he said as he collapsed on the couch. Jazz, Jetfire, and Jetstorm came in soon after Sentinel, with Jazz saying "Looks like we have to be spending the night here, Bee. That snow is too dangerous." "We can't be seeing where we're going" said the Jet twins in union. "Looks like you guys will have to spend the night in your old room" said Bee as he let the three to their old rooms.

In Bumblebee's room, Sari was resting on Bumblebee's chassis as he had two thermal blankets (one on him, and a second one for Sari.) Sari was awake, and so was Bumblebee. "Sari?" he asked. "Hmm?" she said as she looked directly into his optics. "Well, we known each other for a long time, haven't we?" "Yes" she said. "Well, want to take it up a notch?" he asked. "Bumblebee, what do you mean?" asked Sari. "I mean, well, we could maybe date?" said Bumblebee. Sari was silent for a long time, when Bumblebee said, "I'm sorry for what I said." "Well, to be perfectly honest, I think that we could try that. I'm just afraid of what will happen if it doesn't work out" said Sari. "Well, what about the time that we kissed?" asked Bumblebee. Sari was silent for a moment, before she said, "Well, I did feel something." "Maybe we could start dating and see what goes from there" said Bumblebee. She was silent, but placed a hand on a digit of his and smiled. Bumblebee certainly had an idea there.

Deep within the basement, Megatron was looking up at the ceiling with Slipstream caressing his chassis. He was thinking of having sparklings with her, of making her his queen, and of her being the alpha femme of his harem. He was thinking of adding Pulse, Berserk, and Blackarachnia to be part of his harem, but of course Slipstream would be able to punish them if they stepped out of line. He looked at Slipstream and stared at those wings so gracefully attached to her body, those sharp servos that he liked, those beautiful optics of hers, her beautiful armor coloring, those legs of hers, and her pedes. He couldn't imagine a lifetime without her, and decided that he was going to court her after Christmas so Slipstream could be his sparkmate.

Later than night, while Megatron was dreaming of bonding with Slipstream, (and Slipstream dreaming of bonding with Megatron) Starscream snuck into Megatron's recharging chambers with a large barrel of warm water. He placed the warm water on the floor, and placed one of Megatron's servos in it, followed with one of Slipstream's servos. He then quickly tiptoed out of Megatron's recharging chambers, and was halfway to his own, when he heard Slipstream scream "MEGATRON? WHAT THE FRAG?" and Megatron scream "WHO DID THIS?" Starscream had to hold in his laughter as he ran the rest of the way to his room and bolted the door before he began laughing hysterically. Blitzwing was right about that old Earth prank of placing somebody's servo into a barrel of warm water, causing the bot to wet his berth.

The next morning, Jazz and the Jet twins were up, listening to Pulse as she told them some of the battles that she had in the future while she was making more hot cocoa oil. "So there I was, surrounded by seekers on all sides. I had to use a mix of warping and jumping to avoid getting hit while I attacked the seekers. Two of them went down right away while the third launched his Null Ray at me. I was paralyzed for a moment, but it was long enough for the seeker to blast me again with his Null Rays. I had to play opossum as he approached, and it wasn't until he had his pede on my neck when I struck! I stabbed my tail through his chassis, piercing his spark as he had a seizure and died on the spot! That seeker never knew what he was in for" said Pulse. "Telling of your battle stories again, Pulse?" yawned Soundblaster as he stretched his arms. "Morning, Grandpa" said Pulse "Did you sleep well?" "For the most part, I did, except when Sentinel snored and when both Slipstream and Megatron screamed" said Soundblaster. "I do not snore!" shouted Sentinel.

Megatron, on the other hand, was massaging his helm. He didn't get much sleep, and had a feeling that Starscream might prank him again. Slipstream was sitting next to him, twitching her wings in irritation. Ravage crawled up to Megatron and sat at his pede. "Meow?" she said as she looked at the warlord. Megatron smirked, then picked up the little sparkling and tickled her. She giggled as Megatron held her close to his chassis. Slipstream couldn't help but smirk on how Megatron was so gentle around Decepticon sparklings; the feeling just warmed her spark. Just then, the lights went out on the Christmas tree. Megatron just stared at the tree for a moment when Bumblebee walked by. He shrugged, then looked at the plugs for the tree. All of them were unplugged, so he began plugging them all in. He managed to plug in the last one when the tree began to receive an overload, and all the lights of the base began blinking on and off when he heard a pair of screams coming from the tree. The tree began to smoke before it was engulfed in a huge fireball, charring Bumblebee and the area around it.

Optimus walked in and shouted "Bumblebee, what did you do to the tree?" A small amount of smoke came out of Bumblebee's nostrils before he said "All I did was plug in the lights" before he passed out. Optimus shook his head, and noticed that there was something in the charred remains of the tree. Ratbat and Laserbeak were both burnt, when the condor looked to his sibling and said _"That's the last time that I go hunting for bugs in a tree with you, Ratbat."_ Ratbat looked at his condor sibling and said, _"Well, you're the one who wanted to chew on the worms found in the tree in the first place."_ Soundwave walked in and looked from the tree, to Optimus, then back to the tree again. "Query: What the frag happened?" said Soundwave. "Your two symbiotes were chewing on the Christmas lighting wires, and Bumblebee forgot to water the tree" said Optimus. "Well, looks like that you have to get a new tree, Optimus," said Sentinel as he had a smug look on his faceplates.

Later that day, Optimus went out with Pulse in search of a new tree. None of the trees seemed right, so the pair wandered deeper and deeper into the forest. They searched for a couple of hours, until Pulse found a Balsam tree. "How about this one?" she asked. Optimus looked at it and said "Well, it's not as pretty as the tree that we had at base before Bumblebee burned it down, but it'll do." Pulse got on all six, then began sawing the tree with her tail. Optimus took a look around, and saw a vast forest of pines further up the hill. He saw Sludge poke his neck up from the treetops before lowering it into the forest again. Soon, Pulse was finished cutting down the tree, and the two were bringing it back to base. Little did they know that there was a surprise for them hiding in the tree.

Later, when Pulse and Optimus were putting up the tree on the stand, Bulkhead stopped painting and paused. He then said "Did you guys hear something?" "Hear what?" said Starscream. "I don't know, it sounded like some sort of…I think the term is barking or grunting" said Bulkhead. Optimus looked at Bulkhead, before he heard something too. He pushed aside a few branches, then said, "I thought that I heard something too, but I guess that it was my imagination" before he saw something shining in the branches. He squinted then said "What?" before he saw something jump out. "Deer!" he screeched as all the robots began panicking and ran out of the room. They all peeked into the living room from the hallway before Optimus said "We have to get it out of here" he said before Shockwave walked into the living room and noticed the Autobots and Decepticons hiding in the opposite hallway. "What are you doing in ther-GAH!" he screeched as the deer headbutted him. Shockwave ran and hid with the other robots as he panted "What…was…that…thing?" "That was a deer. It was hiding in the tree that Optimus and Pulse brought home," said Megatron.

Just then, Berserk walked in with Soundblaster and sat on the couch, with Soundblaster's tentacles massaging Berserk's pregnant lump. She moaned as the twins inside her kicked at her uterine lining. "Grandma! Grandpa! Don't move!" said Pulse in a quiet, but direct, tone. "Why?" asked Soundblaster before he saw the deer walk out from behind the couch and look at him directly in the faceplates. He read that deer were supposed to be gentle creatures, but this one looked aggressive and was a buck on top of it. "Ravage!" he screamed before the sparkling ran out from the hallway and began chasing the deer. Ravage chased the deer around the room, knocking over everything before she chased the deer out of the base and downtown. Soundblaster watched everything before he looked at the other robots and said "Gone."

It was over an hour later that they saw Ravage and the deer on the news. Optimus and Megatron were both decorating the tree and Pulse was making more hot cocoa oil. Berserk just shook her head as she saw Ravage destroy half of a mall with the deer destroying the other half of the mall. Slipstream was sitting next to Berserk, being silent for a while before she asked the femme "So…how long until the sparkling comes?" "Well, I'm actually pregnant with twins…and I recently got a medical scan from Ratchet, so we should expect them around March" said Berserk. Slipstream was silent for a while longer before she asked "So, how many sparklings are you and Soundblaster are planning to have?" "It varies on who you ask. I want eight, but Soundblaster wants ten. I told him that I would give him a more accurate answer after I give birth to our eighth sparkling" said Berserk. "Does giving birth hurt?" asked Slipstream. Berserk looked directly at Slipstream for a moment then asked, "You're not pregnant, are you?" "No, no. I'm just curious because Megatron wants to have sparklings one day, and I don't know if I would be a good creator," said Slipstream "I mean, I don't want any unplanned pregnancies." Berserk looked sad for a moment, before Slipstream gasped then said "You mean, your twins weren't planned?" "Well, I'm not sure if I could lie to you, but Ravage wasn't a planned sparkling either. Ravage's pregnancy wasn't exactly a good one, but I don't regret giving birth to her. Soundblaster stayed with me for the last two months of the pregnancy, and he decided to never leave me again" said Berserk. "Wait! He left you?" said a surprised Slipstream. "Well…" said Berserk as she began telling Slipstream the whole story of when she met Soundblaster, to when they found out that they were pregnant with the twins.

"…and that's why I won't leave him, nor he will ever leave me. We're definitely bondmates, and we don't have to worry about either of us leaving each other" finished Berserk. Slipstream's processor was swimming with confusion about everything before she asked, "How is it that Soundblaster managed to defeat Unicron, but he's having difficulty fighting us?" "To be honest, but I don't know. I think that he's afraid of using his new powers, but for an honest answer, you're going to have to ask him. For as when he's willing to use his new powers…only he knows the answer to that question" said Berserk. Slipstream was silent again, before she asked "For when I do give birth to my first sparkling…I'm nervous if Megatron is willing to be a good sire. Of course, I love him and all, but I'm not sure if he would be good at raising sparklings." "I know that it's hard to visualize Megatron as a caring sire, but I have seen him with Ravage, and he does seem to be a good sire. The real test is when the sparkling is crying, sick, or just raising it in general. Looks can be deceiving; I've seen Soundblaster as an excellent sire, and he was quite a Decepticon warrior when I met him. Who knows, maybe Megatron could be just a good a sire as Soundblaster" said Berserk.

"Uh, a little help here?" said Optimus as the garland was entwined around himself, Megatron, and the Christmas tree. Berserk and Slipstream took one good look at them before both of them began laughing. Shockwave walked in, looked at the two transformers tied up, then he asked "My liege, what are you doing?" "Oh, I decided to become really involved in the Christmas tradition and get into the holiday spirit by dressing myself up as a Christmas tree" said Megatron. "Ok" said Shockwave before Megatron shouted at him "Of course the bumbling Autobot here accidentally tied us up to the tree, and we really need someone to get us out of here! It's all his fault that we're tied up to the tree in the first place!" "My fault? You were the one who wanted to put up the lights while I was putting up the garland!" shouted back Optimus. "And how is that my fault?" snarled Megatron. "You were the one who tripped over the lights and was having a death grip on the tree when you lost your balance, and tried spinning to regain stability on your two pedes. The next thing that we both knew, both the lights and garland was tied around the both of us," said Optimus in a harsh tone.

Shockwave just stared at the two before Starscream came in with Soundwave (both of them insulting each other) when they noticed Megatron and Optimus tied up to the tree. Starscream just took one look and couldn't stop laughing, and Soundwave just covered his optics with a servo, unable to say anything. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" shouted Megatron. Soundwave backed away from Starscream as the second-in-command lost his balance and began rolling on the floor in laughter. Soundwave placed a servo against the wall as he tried to think of something, but he accidentally hit the "ON" switch for the tree, turning on the lights. Megatron and Optimus screamed in pain as the lights flashed on and off as electricity fried their circuits before the whole base blacked out. "Looks like that we blew a fuse" said Shockwave.

Ravage came home a few hours later, and noticed that the whole base was dark. The little sparkling cocked her head before she climbed to the top of the base and looked down through the sky windows. It was too dark for her to see, so she sat on the top as she gazed at the stars. It was a clear night, but cold, as Ravage shivered as frosted breath came out of her nostrils. _Santa up there? Where Santa?_ Thought Ravage as she continued staring up at the stars. She heard some screaming coming from behind her as Soundwave was thrown up on the rooftop of the building. He grumbled something before he heard Megatron shout "YOU'RE STAYING UP THERE UNTIL I DECIDE WHEN YOU COME DOWN!" Soundwave sighed, then sat cross-legged on the roof. It took him a minute until he noticed that Ravage was on the roof with him. "Query: What are you doing up here?" he asked. "Meow" she said as she walked over to the Decepticon and snuggled against his leg. He reached out with a servo, and began stroking the cat-bot. She purred, before she leapt upon his lap and snuggled against him. He picked her up and held her against his chassis as he gently stroked her. He began thinking back when he had Ratbat and Laserbeak…

_Soundwave was in labor for several hours before he gave birth to Laserbeak and Ratbat. He passed out from the pain as he heard some squawking and screeching coming from the two symbiotes. He found himself awake a few hours later and found the two sleeping against his legs. He picked up the two and carried them over to the washracks as he cleaned the two symbiotes and himself in the warm, soapy water. He was still weak from giving birth, but he managed to make it back to his berth and relax as he placed Ratbat and Laserbeak on either sided of him. He drew up the covers over himself and his two symbiotes, placed an arm around the both of them, and fell into stasis._

He looked down to the sleeping form of Ravage as he was thinking his thoughts. _She's so young, but has a lot of talent for a sparkling. Ideologically, scanning her for next symbiote is most acceptable._ _Next symbiote is based on sparkling known as Ravage._ He began scanning Ravage's form, and stored her data in his memory banks. He was going to use her data to create his own symbiote, but not right now. He needed some alone time to create a symbiote spark, which took up a lot of energy and made him vulnerable to an attack. He needed to consume a good amount of energon before he could process a Ravage clone, which he currently didn't possess at the moment. He continued to stroke Ravage as he felt the temperature drop. He felt Ravage shiver more, so he held the sparkling closer to his chassis.

Soundwave heard the rooftop flap open, and he turned around and found Berserk looking at him. "Oh, hello Soundwave. I'm just looking for Ravage. I have been unable to find her, and I'm searching for her" she said. "Answer: Ravage is right here. I found her on the roof" said Soundwave as he held a sleeping Ravage.

While Soundwave and Berserk were on the roof, Optimus was showing Sentinel the Christmas tree. "As you see, Sentinel, both Megatron and I managed to decorate the tree without burning down the base" said Optimus. "Well, the only reason that my tree was burned up was that Jetfire and Jetstorm forgot to water it!" shouted Sentinel Magnus. "Right, and you putting road flares on the branches had nothing to do with it" said Optimus. As the two argued on whom was responsible for burning down Sentinel's tree, Sari walked in the room with a few presents. She placed a few under the tree, and noticed that one ornament was on the floor. She shrugged, then put it up on the tree. The tree then lost balance and fell on Optimus, pinning him down to the floor. Pulse then walked in, and noticed the Prime on the floor, then asked, "Was Optimus putting up the lights again? Because he never was able to get things coordinated with a Christmas tree." "No, it's just that I put up one ornament, and it fell on Optimus" said Sari. Pulse shook her helm, then put up the tree again. She noticed the ornament that Sari put up then looked down at Sari and said, "Did that one fall of the tree?" "I found it on the floor, so I put it up" said Sari. Pulse shook her helm again then said, "It's in the wrong place" as she placed it on the branch adjacent to the place where Sari put it up in the first place. The tree then fell on Sentinel who screamed "Gah!" "That's where you put the ornament up when you want the tree to fall on Sentinel" said Pulse as the two females laughed.

A few hours later, Soundblaster found Berserk with Soundwave up on the roof. "What are you doing up here with him?" he shouted as he pointed a digit at Soundwave. "Oh, Soundblaster! I was just talking with Soundwave up here. Did you know that he found Ravage up on the roof alone when he got kicked up here by Megatron? He practically saved her life from hypothermia," said Berserk. "He did?" said Soundblaster in a questionable voice "You're not leaving me for him, are you?" "Pit no. In addition to not possessing what makes you Soundblaster, he was sparked with only a valve. How is he supposed to satisfy me?" said Berserk as Soundwave placed his helm in his servos. He felt a tentacle on his back, and looked to find that it was Soundblaster's tentacle. Soundblaster gave Soundwave a smile and said "I won't laugh. Back in our dimension, my creators tried to have a valve installed in me." "Wait, what?" said Berserk as Soundblaster's fans whirred, before he explained his childhood to Berserk and Soundwave. Berserk was silent the whole time, before she said after a very long moment of silence "That had to be about the darkest thing that I've ever heard." Just then, the robots heard a loud "Hey! There's nothing in here!" as the four of them looked at the roof latch, then each other, then rushed down to the living room.

Berserk, Soundblaster, Soundwave, and Ravage saw Bumblebee with an empty present as Sari shook her finger and said "With last Christmas' experience, I put out several decoys this year because I knew that you would peek. This is what you get for peeking." "Well, thanks for nothing!" exclaimed Bumblebee as the whole base laughed.

The next morning, Ratchet woke up to find Starscream watching the Christmas special of "How the Grinch stole Christmas" with about fifty snowmen packed around the living room. "Starscream! What are these snowmen doing here?" shouted Ratchet as he pointed to the snowmen. Starscream looked around before looking at Ratchet and said "They're having a melt convention. Apparently, the Autobot base was the only large enough place to hold the convention" as Ratchet facepalmed himself.

A few hours later (after everyone woke up and slipped on the snowmelt inside the base) Pulse was baking some Christmas energon cookies. As she placed the cookies on a rack to cool, she turned her back and heard two bots scream "Oooh! Ahhh! Hot! Ouch!" She turned around to find Bumblebee and Starscream juggling the hot cookies. "Ah-ha! So you're the two who've been eating the cookies! I thought that you two would at least have the patience to let them cool off first" said Pulse "So, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" "Oooh! Ow! It's hot!" said both Bumblebee and Starscream as they kept on juggling the hot cookies.

Five days have passed since the snowmen melt convention (and sixty of Pulse's batches of cookies being eaten by Starscream and Bumblebee) when Sentinel had to fix Optimus' Christmas lights again. He had no idea why the lights kept on going out, but he muttered "Stupid bet. Why do I have to fix Optimus' lights? Sure, I was the one who found the tree first, but no, his was the one that didn't burn down. Why does a Magnus like myself have to—AGGHHHAAA!" as his pede got caught on some wires and he slipped down the roof. He got all tangled up in the lights as he hang, swinging back and forth repeatedly until Starscream came walking out of the base. "What are you trying to do this time, Sentinel? Make yourself a bigger fool than before, or trying to make me laugh?" asked Starscream. Sentinel shot one look at Starscream before he shouted, "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Twenty minutes later, a TV crew arrived outside the base with a huge crowd of people staring at Sentinel. Starscream had placed up huge flashing signs that said "First Alien Robot Christmas Decoration" and "Come see the Robot Lawn Ornament Decoration." "So, what type of statement are you making, Sentinel Prime sir?" said the TV bot. "It's Sentinel Magnus, and I hate Decepticons" shouted Sentinel. "Well, merry Christmas to you too, Autobot" said Starscream. Suddenly, there was a loud roar of laughter coming from inside the base as Sentinel said, "What was that?" "That? Oh, that's just the Autobots and Decepticons finding out that you're on TV worldwide" said Starscream as Sentinel screamed.

Megatron was laughing hysterically as he saw Sentinel the light decoration on TV with the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons. "I have to admit, this is the one thing that Starscream is good for: making me laugh" laughed Megatron as he held his sides. Shockwave just shook his head as his antlers wiggled while leaving the room. Optimus managed to calm down then looked at Megatron and said "Shockwave doesn't laugh much, does he?" "Actually, that's how he laughs. Since he doesn't have normal faceplates like everybody else, he displays his feelings by how his antlers move. It took a while for M-er, my mom to get used to the bot that she married since he displayed his emotions via his antlers" said Pulse. Megatron just looked at Pulse and said "And just who were your creators?" She was silent for a moment before saying "Nobody that you know" before she left. "Weirdo" said Megatron as he cuddled up with Slipstream.

Later that night (after getting Sentinel down from the roof) Pulse was wrapping up presents for all the bots in the base. She had finally finished knitting the wing warmers for all the seekers, and was halfway through the present wrapping when Sentinel came in singing "It's the Most Wonderful Time of Year!" in a loud voice as possible. Pulse twitched her antlers in as much irritation as possible as her optic glowed a bright purple before she grabbed some ribbon and wrapping paper and wrapped up Sentinel's mouth.

Steaming in rage, Sentinel stomped off before running into Megatron. "Looks like that Santa Claus came early this year. I finally got my Christmas wish. Now, if only Starscream could have his mouth gagged," said Megatron as Sentinel tried to shout something, but to no avail.

Optimus chuckled to himself as he saw Sentinel waving his arms around in front of Megatron with a wrapping paper gag on before he walked down the hall. He noticed a plate full of Pulse's energon cookies as he said to himself "Hey, cookies!" He managed to pick up one before he heard a ding, and next thing that he knew, he was caught in a net. Ravage came running out from behind a wall and stopped in front of Optimus. "Ravage, did you do this?" he asked. "Optimus, you Santa?" asked Ravage.

It was Christmas Eve, and Bumblebee and Ravage were searching throughout the base, looking for Christmas presents. They managed to turn the entire base inside out, but they haven't managed to find so much as a tag, let alone a present. Ratchet was irritated because it looked as if a tornado hit the medical bay. Prowl was angry because his tree got reduced to splinters due to Ravage and Bumblebee searching so much in his room. Everybody at the base was mad at Ravage and Bumblebee, except for Bulkhead. He found the damage to the base great artistic inspiration, so he painted many murals of the damage.

Pulse shook her helm as the two continued to search throughout the base for their Christmas presents before she teleported to the Sumdac Towers where she hid the presents in the basement. Sari was busy writing Christmas cards when Pulse teleported in. "Oh, hello Sari" said Pulse. "Hello Pulse" said Sari as she continued writing a card. "So, where's your father?" asked Pulse. "He's working on some invention for the town. It's supposed to be revealed tonight," said Sari.

Just then, they heard a tapping on the window, and both Sari and Pulse looked out the window to find Soundwave outside it. Sari froze when she saw the Decepticon, but Pulse walked over and opened the window, asking "Soundwave, what are you doing out there?" He climbed in, looked at Pulse, then said "Answer: I came over to use the human's technology." "No way! We're not letting you use my father's computers so you can brainwash us!" shouted Sari. "Illogical. Reason for use of human's technology: Personal use" said Soundwave. "I know that you're planning on using my father's computers to brainwash the Autobots like last time! I won't allow it," shouted back Sari. Soundwave shook his helm, before he said, "Use of human's technology is for private use." Pulse stared at him for a moment, before her tail clamped down on his arm and Soundwave looked at her before he felt something enter his systems. Before he could put up his defenses, Pulse withdrew her tail and stared at him wide-optic and stammered "You-you're p-pregnant!" "What!" shouted Sari. Soundwave was silent for a moment, before he opened up his chassis. Pulse peered at his spark, and saw a tiny sparkling spark nestled against his much larger one. "Reason for use of human's technology: To check if sparkling is healthy. Autobot's medical bay destroyed for illogical reason" said Soundwave. "Wait, why is the Autobot's medical bay destroyed?" asked Sari. Pulse looked down at her and said, "It's because I hid the presents here. Bumblebee and m-er, Ravage, think that the presents are at the base." "Oh, so that explains why I could hear the Autobots screaming from here" said Sari as she resumed writing her Christmas cards while Pulse and Soundwave went to one of Sumdac's labs to do a scan on him.

It was early Christmas morning, and both Bumblebee and Starscream were up early. They both snuck over to the Christmas tree and began shaking presents. "I hope that this one is mine," said Bumblebee when he heard it break. "I hope that it's Sentinel's," he said. Starscream broke another present, and he said, "I hope that one is Sentinel's too." A light turned on, and Bumblebee shouted, "It was his idea!" "Goo?" said Ravage. Bumblebee turned his head and saw Ravage with a flashlight. "Oh, it's you," said Bumblebee. "It was his idea?" said Starscream as he raised an optic ridge. Bumblebee looked nervous then said "It was just a joke." "Well, I'm not laughing," said Starscream. "I know that you were serious when you said that" said a mysterious voice. Starscream and Bumblebee looked at each other wide-optic, then hugged each other tightly as they trembled. The "flashlight" that Ravage had began moving as it picked her up and held her fifty feet in the air. Bumblebee and Starscream were staring up at the kitten when more lights began turning on as the spotlight shown down on them…

Megatron was sleeping with Slipstream on his chassis when they heard some glass-shattering screaming. He groaned, then placed a servo to his helm, mumbling "Is it an Earth tradition to scream like this every Christmas morning?" Slipstream twitched her wings, before sliding off Megatron and groaning.

At the same time, Blackarachnia was splattered against the ceiling and Optimus was splayed across the floor. The scream caused him to jump so high that (with Blackarachnia sleeping on top of him); he crushed his girlfriend across the ceiling before crashing down to the floor.

Across the base, other transformers had their own surprising wake-up call. Prowl crashed out of his tree, both Arcee and Ratchet almost had a spark-attack, and Bulkhead made a hole in the shape of his body in the ceiling. Shockwave had all his limbs stretch all across his room and twist at all angles. He looked like a really stretched-out slinky that punched himself with his own two clawed servos. Everybody ran upstairs to find Bumblebee hugging Starscream (who was hugging Bumblebee) as the two trembled at the lights. The lights turned off, then the voice said, "Well, my job is done" as the main lights turned on. Soundblaster was perched on top of the tree in his satellite mode staring down at the two robots before he looked at all the other transformers. "I had a suspicion that these two would try to open up the presents before everybody else, so I decided to do a night-watch" said Soundblaster.

A few hours later, Pulse walked in with Soundwave and Sari to the Autobot base and found everybody up. "So, I see that nobody opened up the presents" said Sari. "Actually, Starscream and Bumblebee tried to open up the presents before everybody else, but I stopped them" said Soundblaster "They broke two, but luckily, they were Sentinel's." "Somehow, I'm not surprised," said Pulse. "What is up with him?" asked Soundblaster as he pointed a tentacle to Soundwave. "He wants to tell everybody something" said Pulse. Everybody quieted down and stared at Soundwave. Soundwave looked down for a moment, then looked up and said, "I'm pregnant." "WHAT!" screamed Shockwave before he passed out. "It's not his, it's mine," said Soundwave. "How is that possible?" asked Optimus. "Answer: I'm a carrier-cassette type, so I can create my own sparklings by budding" said Soundwave. "I'm so glad that wasn't my body" muttered Megatron. The rest of the day passed in cheer, with everybody giving his or her congratulations to Soundwave. It was a wonderful day for both Autobot and Decepticon alike.


	11. New Year's Surprises

_Sorry that it's been several months since the last update (I was busy writing other stories.) Due to FanFiction deleting tons of stories, please go to _petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net _to sign a petition to NOT delete stories. You can read more about the petition there, and for those of you asking 'What type of petition is it?' it's the type of petition so we could read the 'M' stories that are being deleted all over the place (and a few other good stories as well.) There's a good chance that 'Soundwave's Alliance' and a few of my other 'M' stories could be deleted, so please sign it otherwise I could loose them (and all the other types of 'M' stories that we all love.)_

_Oh, by the way, Panther-Freedom02, I am writing that story you requested me to write…you know, the one with Jack getting all of those femmes? Yeah, I was busy writing that story as well in addition to this one and several other stories. Without further interruptions, here's 'Dimension Hopper 1.'_

_P.S., I do not own Transformers except for Pulse and Berserk. I do not own the songs mentioned in this story, nor any of the funny quotes from TV shows._

Several days had passed, and Soundblaster had spent a lot of time away from the base. Berserk was stroking Ravage, when Pulse popped her head in. Berserk looked up, and made optic-contact with Pulse. "I found out why Grandpa was spending so much time away from the base: turns out, he's planning a New Year's party and we're all invited" said Pulse. "Mrow?" said Ravage as Berserk looked down and said, "Sorry, sweetie, but you're too young to attend such a party." They all heard Bumblebee scream "Yay! A New Year's Disco party! Uh, Prime, what is a New Year's Disco party?" "You've got to stop asking me such questions, Bumblebee. Blackarachnia is still mad at you when you tried asking her where do baby spiders come from. I still remember the pain after she stung me for asking that question" said Optimus. Pulse looked down the hallway and said, "A New Year's Disco party is where we stay up all night and party to celebrate the New Year. There's so much dancing and fun at one of those." "As much as I would like to dance with Soundblaster, I've got to take it easy since I'm pregnant with twins" said Berserk as she patted her stomach. Pulse looked at her and said "Actually, you're there to rough up anybody who gets past the tentacle that is Grandpa's Bouncer for the night. You know as well as I do that nobody is supposed to hit a pregnant femme…well, as long as it's not during a war."

New Year's Eve came, and Soundblaster was attached to the ceiling playing the DJ for the night as Berserk sat on a bench near the door. He managed to find an abandoned warehouse near the lake that was large enough to hold a large number of Autobots and Decepticons. Ratchet, Arcee, and Ravage were at the base for the night to watch the ball drop in New York. Ratchet said that Arcee and himself were too old to dance, but Pulse had the suspicion that they wanted to have their own dance where they listened to some very old Earth music and spent a little alone time together. Bumblebee was taking Sari out to the party, and she was pretty excited about it.

It was about 9 p.m., and there was a long line of Autobots and Decepticons standing outside of the warehouse where Soundblaster was holding the party. A tentacle popped out of the door, and looked at the first couple. It gave the "go ahead" to Optimus and Blackarachnia as the doors opened up, and the couple went in. Megatron and Slipstream were next, followed by Bumblebee and Sari. This continued until only Sentinel Magnus was the only one standing outside. "Looks like I'm next" said Sentinel Magnus, but the tentacle shook a "no." "What do you mean 'no'?" shouted Sentinel at the tentacle. A message played _"Sorry, about that Chief."_ "And what do you mean by that?" shouted Sentinel. A few mixed recordings of _"Bang zoom. Dingbat. Phhhhhllllltttttt! Greaseball. You twit. You are an idiot wrapped up in a moron. You're a boob"_ played for Sentinel to listen to. Sentinel snarled, then shouted "I'll have you court-marshaled!" _"I'd like to see that, punk"_ played a message from Soundblaster.

While Sentinel and Soundblaster argued, the other robots were dancing away in the discotheque. Blackarachnia and Optimus were dancing with each other, while Laserbeak and Ratbat were dancing on one of the I-beams above them. Soundwave was with Shockwave, as the blue mech rested his helm against Shockwave's chassis. "Enjoying this, my love?" asked Shockwave. "Answer: I don't want this night to end. Ever" said Soundwave. "Well, maybe just one thing of this night should end," said Shockwave as he pointed with a digit to Megatron and Slipstream grinding against each other. "I concur," said Soundwave as the couple danced away from the warlord and his mate.

"Hey, you. Get away from me!" screeched Starscream as Grimlock held on tightly to the seeker. "But me Grimlock enjoying himself" said the dinobot as he swung the seeker around like a rag doll. "Yaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaa!" screamed the seeker as he was flopped and thrown against the walls and floors. _"Hey Laserbeak, are you going to record those two dancing?"_ asked Ratbat to his sibling. _"You bet that I am,"_ said the condor as he recorded the two silly mechs dance around like maniacs. Optimus couldn't help but watch Grimlock dance with Starscream as he said to Blackarachnia "It's a good thing that you told Grimlock that you wanted to dance with me. I didn't want you to get hurt by dancing with him." "Knowing Grimlock's dance moves, he would have stepped on my pedes the entire time" said Blackarachnia as her pincers twitched.

Pulse looked up from her dance partner to see the crazy trashing that Grimlock was doing with Starscream before she looked down at Prowl and said "I'm surprised that you managed to ask me out before Grimlock did. He took it pretty hard that I was already asked out for the dance." "Well, I didn't want Grimlock stepping on your pedes, or for you to be tossed around like Starscream," said Prowl as he blushed slightly. Pulse lowered her helm and nuzzled Prowl's helm as she offlined her optic. "That's so sweet of you to care, Prowl" said Pulse.

Up from his attachment to the ceiling, Soundblaster watched all the robots dance with their partners. Some of their dancing made him feel a little bit queasy, but he was silent for the most part, playing a wide variety of dance songs with a few of his own remixings. One tentacle lowered itself until it was in font of Berserk. _"How are you feeling, Berserk?"_ asked Soundblaster telepathically. "Fine, just the sparklings are kicking around a lot. It's as if they're dancing to the music," said Berserk as she placed her servos over her stomach. Soundblaster rested his tentacle over Berserk's stomach, and felt quite a few powerful kicks coming through. Berserk's servo rested on the tentacle as the two felt the sparklings kick.

Inside the womb, the sparklings were trashing about. The female one looked at her brother and asked _Do you suppose that our creator minds?_ The male looked at his sister and replied _Nah, I don't think that she does._ The femme remained silent for a bit, then swam a little bit up and rested her helm against the uterine lining. She looked down at her brother and said _There's something out there. _The mech looked at his sister for a moment before he replied _What? No way _before he swam up next to his sister and rested his helm against the same wall. Sure enough, there was something out there beyond what the two sparklings called home. The femme backed away and said _Could it be something like when something bad happened to our creator and we got sick? I don't want that to happen again._ The mech looked over to his sister and said _I don't know. It may not be hostile, but it may be waiting._ The sister was silent as she floated down to the 'floor' of the uterus and just sat there. She remembered the last time that her creator got sick…

_The sparklings were nestled in the uterus of their creator and were enjoying their meal as the wires fed them energon and electricity. _ _Something was wrong with some of the wires connected to them, and they both began experiencing pain. They felt a massive shake pass through them as the both of them began gasping as if they were suffocating. The femme panicked as she trashed around while her brother tried to bite off the cables that were attached to him to cut off what was harming him. Systems in them began to fail as they began losing consciousness when they felt relief pass through their systems. The pain receded as they felt five somethings press against the outer surface of the womb._

The femme was worried that she would die before she could be born, but something saved them. How she wished that she could see the outside world, but it wasn't their time to be born. Her brother loved being in the womb, but he also wanted to see the outside world as well. The femme rested her helm on the floor and thought on what the outside world might look like. Was it as dark and wet as it was in here? Or were there many things beyond her understanding out there? Mostly, they slept, but they were awake for short periods of time.

Soundblaster felt his sparklings go back down to sleep as Berserk stroked his tentacle. He loved being a sire, and he really wanted to know on what his two new sparklings would look like. The tentacle that was keeping an optic on Sentinel was undergoing the longest shouting speech of his life. Soundblaster moved the tentacle that was with Berserk and looked at her. She nodded in agreement. Sentinel needed a lesson to be taught.

"…and furthermore, I demand that I should be let in!" screamed Sentinel as he ranted at the tentacle. Without further adieu, the door opened and Berserk stepped out. She grabbed Sentinel with a tentacle of hers and dragged him in the warehouse, past the dancing transformers and into the back. Before Sentinel could understand what was going on, Berserk's tentacles attached themselves to the mech and electrocuted him. He felt his circuits fry before he collapsed onto the floor in a heap of pain, twitching. Berserk smirked before she picked him up and extended her blades. She slashed at him before she punched in a few dents into his armor. Grabbing him by the neck with a tentacle, she dragged him to the exit door and tossed him outside into a garbage bin. After slamming the door, she walked back to her bench and watched the other transformers dance.

Bumblebee and Pulse were busy dancing off in the middle of the dance floor, showing off their dance moves as they danced to "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida. Optimus couldn't help but be impressed with the femme's dance moves as she spun around (she was doing a complicated version of the 'Twist' combined with a vortex). Grimlock was also watching, then looked down at Starscream and said "Me Grimlock want to dance like that with plane-bot." "For the last time, I'm a jet" snarled Starscream before Grimlock grabbed his servo, and the seeker was once again trashed around like a rag-doll.

Back at the base, both Ratchet and Arcee were dancing to a slow song as they both dance close to one another. Ratchet looked down at the femme and said, "I've waited for many a vorn for us to dance like this, Arcee. It's been so long since we've been together." Arcee had tears in her optics as she said "I wish that we had our dance sooner, Ratchet. I know that you had to erase my memory when Lockdown captured us, but there's also a part of me that wishes that you didn't so we could have spent our entire lives together. I've missed so much on what our lives could have been." Ratchet placed a servo to Arcee's faceplates as she looked up as he said, "I know that we've missed out on a lot together, but now we're together Arcee." She smiled sadly before resting her helm in the crook of Ratchet's neck, before saying "Ratchet, I want us to bond." He looked at Arcee and said, "You want us to bond? Tonight?" She nodded, then said, "I want us to be together, forever. I want us to be together when we both go to the Well of Sparks so we could never leave each other." Ratchet held her tight to his body, then said "Then, we'll bond after we witness the humans celebrate their New Year" before kissing her.

While Ratchet and Arcee were talking about bonding, Ravage was sleeping and dreaming of her wet nurse Arcee…

_Ravage was suckling at Arcee when a loud growl caught the two femmes' attention. A large mechanical dog bit into Arcee's pede as the femme screamed before she was dragged away, leaving Ravage behind. Ravage called out before she ran on her four little pedes to catch up with the femme, but the more she ran, the more she got left behind. Ravage called out, but her cry was unanswered. Looking around, she found herself in the depths of a vast flat desert. She was alone!_

_Ravage cried out again, before the desert turned into a vast forest. Walking through the forest, she noticed that the trees became smaller and smaller the more she walked. Coming to a river, she looked down and saw a sinister-looking creature looking back at the sparkling! She let out her own cry, but it sounded more like a roar of a ferocious monster. Turning around, she ran through the forest, until she came across her creator, sire, and the other transformers that she met in her short life. Happy to find the others, she ran over to them, but her paws got caught in the desert sand. Her creator looked angry with her and said, "We don't want you any more, Ravage. Your worthless." Ravage was shocked by with what her creator said as she cried "Mama! Mama! Don't leave me!" Within less than a second, the other transformers vanished from sight, leaving Ravage alone as she cried "Mama! Mama!"_

Both Ratchet and Arcee were startled when they heard Ravage crying. The older transformers looked at each other before they rushed over to Berserk's and Soundblaster's room, over to Ravage's crib. "Poor little sparkling, what has frightened her?" said Arcee as she gently picked up the panther sparkling and cradled her. Ravage trembled as she was pressed against Arcee as she was stroked gently. "She must have had some horrible nightmare for her to be this frightened. She must have been dreaming of when she was almost offlined by Slipstream," said Ratchet. It took over an hour for Ravage to calm down, but the sparkling was in stasis mode once she got over her fright. Exhausted, Arcee and Ratchet headed for the living room as they both relaxed on the couch. They just made it to watch the ball drop in New York City, and Ratchet was amazed to see two million people in Times Square. _I'll never understand why two million humans would want to gather in one place in an area that is freezing_ thought the medic as he felt a servo on his arm. He looked over to find Arcee with a glint in her optics. He smiled as he turned off the TV and took Arcee to his berthroom. It was time for them to bond.

Back at the discotheque, Soundblaster was pumping up the volume as the transformers below him continued to dance. As the hours grew later and later, some of the transformers left for base to sleep. The crowd dwindled until it only contained Optimus, Blackarachnia, Berserk, Soundwave, and Shockwave. Lowering himself with his cables, Soundblaster was on his two pedes as he nuzzled Berserk with a tentacle. He began to play a slow song as he pulled his sparkmate to her pedes. Smiling, Berserk walked over to Soundblaster and began to dance with him. She pressed her helm against his and said in a soft voice "I'm glad that we got to dance together tonight." Soundblaster smirked, then said "Since you couldn't dance to the fast songs, I considered saving all the slow songs for us. I knew that you would have wanted to dance to them with me." She pressed her lips against Soundblaster's mask as she licked at it. Taking two of his tentacles, he unlocked his mask to show his faceplates, then locked lips with his sparkmate.

Optimus and Blackarachnia saw Soundblaster and Berserk kiss, then the femme looked up at Optimus and said, "How come we never kiss like that?" He looked down at Blackarachnia and said, "We never kiss like that because every time that we try that, I accidentally get bitten. It's hard to explain to Bumblebee why I have some puncture holes around my mouth." Blackarachnia made a sighing sound then rested her helm against Optimus' chassis as she offlined her optics. _At times like this, I wish that I were still Elita-1 instead of Blackarachnia. I really miss kissing like the way that other couples do_ thought Blackarachnia.

Another hour passed before Shockwave and Soundwave left for base, leaving the four transformers. Soundblaster then played "Where is the Love" by the Black Eyed Peas. Berserk looked at her sparkmate before he smiled and nuzzled his sparkmate. "What kind of song is that, Soundblaster?" asked Optimus. Soundblaster looked at the Prime then said, "This song was written about Earth a long time ago, with all the problems that people faced back then. In my dimension, the war on Cybertron hasn't ended, and some of us are tired with the war. A number of the Autobots want both Decepticons and Autobots to get along and end this war, but some of us don't get along. I don't want my sparklings to grow up in such a world. Ever since I've met Berserk, I started get tired of the war. You don't know what war is like unless you've witnessed it like I have." Optimus was silent for a moment before he said, "I wasn't sparked until the war was over for many meta-cycles. Ratchet knows what the war was like, but he doesn't talk about it much." Soundblaster nodded, and played "Closing Time" by Semisonic as the last song for the night.

After the last song, Soundblaster left with Berserk while Optimus carried out Blackarachnia (she had fallen asleep on her pedes during "Closing Time") as sunrise started. The rays of the sun streaked across the sky as the dawn's light bathed Detroit in a bright glow of sunlight. It was silent and empty in the streets as the four transformers were heading back to base. They occasionally heard the chirping of a bird, but it was a very quiet morning. "Ow!" moaned Berserk as she placed a servo over her womb. "Is something wrong, sweetspark?" asked Soundblaster. "Nothing, just one of the two sparklings kicked me," said Berserk. One of Soundblaster's tentacles nuzzled Berserk's bump as he pressed his helm against Berserk's helm. Optimus looked at the couple and couldn't help but smile. He wanted to have the relationship that Berserk and Soundblaster have with himself and Blackarachnia.

A buzzing sound caught the attention of Berserk, Soundwave, and Optimus as they looked up to find a hornet and lionfish hybrid flying above them. "Yah!" screamed Optimus as something stung him in his back as he fell to his knees before blacking out. Soundwave was stung as well from a weird gigantic scorpion as he blacked out as well. Berserk managed to zap the scorpion, but was stung by the hornet/lionfish creature. Blackarachnia managed to regain consciousness but only blacked out when the scorpion stung her as well. "Good work, Poison Bite. The boss will like to have his spider specimen back," said the hornet/lionfish. Poison Bite looked up at his companion and said "You did very well yourself, Rartorata. Meltdown would love to have the other specimens to work on to create his army. Meltdown will be most pleased," said Poison Bite as he picked up Optimus and Soundwave as Rartorata picked up the femmes. They had a mission to complete.

Optimus groaned as his processor spun around in circles as he tried to focus his optics. _Where am I? This isn't the base_ thought Optimus as he rested in a stupor as he tried to remember what happened. His optics widened when he remembered seeing a mutant organic before getting stung as he frantically looked around. He saw Blackarachnia resting on a berth, but her arms, legs, pincers, and neck were strapped to the berth. "Blackarachnia! Wake up!" screamed Optimus as Blackarachnia's optics fluttered open before she realized that she was back in Meltdown's laboratory. "Ah, it's good to see you awake, my pet" said Meltdown as he came out of the shadows. The femme showed pure fear in her optics as she struggled to free herself, but Meltdown laughed. "So sorry, my precious, but I need your organic half for my experiments. I also found this on your female friend" said Meltdown as he held up a small metallic shard. Optimus squinted his optics, then widened them in fright when he saw that it was Berserk's Allspark shard that Meltdown was holding. "I also managed to make a second Genetic Modifier to purge you of your mechanical half. At last, I will have my transforming organic test subject," said Meltdown as he inserted the Allspark fragment into his Genetic Modifier before starting up the machine. Blackarachnia's optics widened before she began screaming in pain as she felt herself beginning to mutate.

Soundwave slowly onlined his optics as he felt his surrounding areas with his tentacles. He managed to feel his sparkmate as his other tentacles told him that he was in a cave of some sort. Clicking and snapping sounds caught his attention as he focused his audio receptors and closely listened to where the sounds were coming from. He managed to pick up an ongoing conversation: _"…Meltdown will reward us greatly for what has happened, Poison Bite. Perhaps he will allow us to mate with the spider female." "I don't think so, Rartorata, but I think that he will us to keep the robotic female. She will make an ideal mate for the both of us."_ Soundblaster got very angry when he heard the two mutants talk about his sparkmate. He tried to push himself up, but chains of a very tough metal were preventing him from getting up. _"Look, the robotic flower has woken up. What shall we do to torment him?" "Let's defile his mate in front of him before we turn him into scrap metal, Poison Bite."_ The two mutants approached Berserk and began to "play" with her a little bit. Poison Bite was touching Berserk's breasts while Rartorata was licking her wings.

Soundwave was watching the whole thing in horror, but what really pushed him over the edge was Rartorata's insect legs stroking Berserk's pregnant lump while Poison Bite was beginning to clip away some of his sparkmate's armor. Rage, anger, fear, hate, and a barrage of other emotions flooded Soundwave's systems as his circuits began tapping into a power that he hasn't used for over a year. Dark clouds of fog began to seep out of his armor as the fog began to circulate the chains. A sudden crunching sound was heard as the fog atomized the chain links to atoms. The ex-Decepticon focused his powers to make the fog form javelins before sending them at the mutants. Rartorata and Poison Bite were impaled as the javelins went through their bodies as the spears hung up the two as if they were hunted trophies. A sudden scream caught Soundwave's attention as he turned his helm to where the screaming was coming from before he walked in the scream's direction. The scream would lead him to some answers.

Meltdown laughed sinisterly as Blackarachnia felt intensive pain shoot through her entire body. She felt parts of her change forcibly as her body continued to mutate on the inside, as Optimus watched in horror. It was horrible enough that he left Blackarachnia on that spider-infested planet a thousand stellar cycles ago, but watching her die before his optics was worse. Meltdown watched in glee as the computers read that Blackarachnia's body was at 60% organic and 40% metal when he felt a cold and dark presence. For some strange reason, he wanted to turn around while another part of him was screaming at him not to, when he heard a dark growl coming from behind him. Slowly, he turned around to see Soundwave, but with dark mists seeping out of his body. The masked warrior raised a tentacle, and dark mists raced up it, forming a colossal scythe at the tip. Soundwave brought it down on the computer, destroying it and sending sparks everywhere. Soundwave raised an arm and a servo, forming a black sphere at the end, before shooting it at Meltdown. The former human screamed as his body exploded as parts of him spewing in all directions. Some of the spewed parts landed on Blackarachnia as she continued to scream in pain, but a few splatters landed on the clamps, eroding them as they dissolved the metal.

Once the clamps on Blackarachnia were dissolved, she ran screaming out of the cave. "Blackarachnia!" screamed Optimus, but struggled as some clamps held on tight to his body. Soundwave breathed in heavily as he offlined his optics and focused on his powers. The mists stopped seeping out of his body, his wings twitched as he relaxed then onlined his optics, as he looked at Optimus before sending over some tentacles to tear apart the metal bindings. Optimus raced out of the cave to find Blackarachnia, but stopped when he saw something: a spider leg of hers. Crouching down, he picked it up and held it close to his chassis as he wept. He felt a servo on his shoulder as he turned his helm to find Soundwave staring at him. Soundwave crouched besides the Prime as he wrapped his arms around Optimus as the Prime continued to weep.

As the two mechs were in the cave, Blackarachnia ran across Dinobot Island, the trees blurring as her optics were losing focus. She tripped over a tree root and landed on her front as pain erupted from her back. She got on all fours as she continued to scream as six spider legs sprouted out of her back. Two pairs of long golden claws erupted from her wrists as her purple armor dissolved to reveal her purple protoform. She also felt her chassis increase in size as intensive pain erupted beneath her helm. All of a sudden, the pain stopped, allowing Blackarachnia to breathe easily. Her optics remained a little out of focus, but soon her sight was restored. She got up from the forest floor and walked to the nearest water source on the island, and peered at her reflection in the water. What was staring back at her horrified Blackarachnia in the most horrific way. Her reflection showed that Blackarachnia's body has mutated beyond any horror of what she imagined. She saw the extra spider legs from the back of her body and that her protoform was now a lighter purple. Her four optics were now two (a magenta color), but her dentals were sharper than before. She screamed as she ran away as tears seeped down her faceplates. She couldn't show Optimus the mutation that had happened to her body now; she'd rather drown first. Eventually, she came to the lake and stopped in front of it. Her greatest fear was the water, but that was now replaced by her fear of Optimus seeing herself like this! Looking around Dinobot Island one last time, she gathered up her courage and walked through the water. The lake lapped up against her armor as she felt a wet cold flow through her systems. She continued to walk until she was underwater, as the water grew darker and darker. Her vision began to darken as she tried to gasp for air in this cold wet world, but water filled her lungs as her systems began to offline. _Strange on how this underwater world is so cold and quiet_ thought Blackarachnia as she offlined her optics one last time before her body began sinking to the lake bottom…

Optimus and Soundwave were looking for Blackarachnia all over the island, but they couldn't find a single trace of her anywhere! _Blackarachnia, I hope to Primus that you are all right_ thought Optimus as he continued to search everywhere. He stopped when he saw some footprints in the dirt, and recognized them as Blackarachnia's footprints, but something seemed off about them. He followed them, and saw each footprint splitting into a two-toed foot with a heel in the back, with the toes in front becoming longer with each step. Optimus followed them until he came to the beach, and they stopped at the water's edge. Fear flowed through Optimus' systems as he remembered how Blackarachnia told him how she couldn't survive underwater. "Please let me be wrong about this" said Optimus as he transformed and began driving underwater. He needed to know if Blackarachnia tried to drown herself, or if she just went deep enough so he could lose her trail. His fear became a reality when he saw Blackarachnia's body on the lake floor, not moving. _No_ he thought as he transformed into his robot mode and stood there. His senses screamed at him that Blackarachnia couldn't survive underwater, so he quickly picked her up and headed back to shore.

After what seemed like an eternity, he came to the surface and headed for the beach. He gently placed Blackarachnia on the ground, and tried to get her to move, but she remained still. _"Soundwave, I found Blackarachnia, but she isn't moving! I need help!"_ shouted Optimus through the comm. Link. _"Ow! That was loud. My audios are ringing…ok, I'll be at your location in less than a cycle"_ commed Soundwave. Optimus waited for Soundwave to arrive as he held Blackarachnia's servo. He heard Soundwave flying as he looked overhead at the Nighthawk before it transformed and landed on his two pedes. Soundwave raced over and tried to get a response from Blackarachnia, but to no avail. Soundwave looked up at Optimus and said, "There's nothing that I can do. I don't know anything about organics." Optimus servos grabbed Soundwave by the neck as the mech shouted, "I am not letting her go offline! It's bad enough that I lost her before, but I am not losing her again!" "But, there is someone who might know what to do" said Soundwave as he commed the base. "Pulse, do you know a lot about organics?" asked Soundwave through the link. _"Yes, I would say that I do. Why do you ask?"_ asked Pulse. "We have Blackarachnia here, but she's not moving. Neither of us know what to do," said Soundwave. _"Ok, I'll be there in less than a nano-sec,"_ said Pulse. There was a small _pop_ as Pulse warped herself to Dinobot Island. She lowered her helm and looked at Blackarachnia before she raised her helm and looked at the two mechs and asked how she got that way. "She tried to drown herself. I know that she can't survive underwater, but she managed to go down to the lakebed and I don't know how long she was down there before I found her" said Optimus as fear ran through his systems. Pulse nodded, then said, "I think I may know what to do" as she picked up the spider and began doing an old life-saving technique that she learned eons ago. She formed her servos into a ball as she repeatedly pressed hard on Blackarachnia's stomach (with the spider's back pressed against Pulse's chassis.) This went on for about half a cycle before Blackarachnia quickly regained consciousness and kneeled over as she began purging up water.

Optimus felt relief in knowing that Blackarachnia was online, as he felt a servo on his shoulder and looked to his right and saw Pulse looking at him. "Listen, I can't teleport with Blackarachnia in this condition. She's going to need to take it easy for tonight, but I can teleport her in the morning back to base. Just keep her warm," said Pulse as she turned her helm to Soundwave and said "So, where's Grandma?" As Soundwave led Pulse off to the cave where Berserk was, Optimus remained on the beach with Blackarachnia.

After the spider was purging water, she collapsed on the beach as she tried to breathe. Blackarachnia felt a servo stroking her as she turned her helm to find Optimus besides her. "Don't look at me!" she said in a hoarse voice as she turned away. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer to the mech as she weakly struggled to get away. "Pulse said that you need to take it easy. You're too weak for this amount of stress," said Optimus. "How can you love me with my body mutating to become this" she said weakly as she rested her helm against Optimus' chassis. A servo was placed on Blackarachnia's cheek as Optimus turned her faceplates to look at him before he said "Listen, I don't care with what you look like. You'll always be Elita-1 to me; it's just that this Elita-1 has a few extra legs" as he stroked one of her extra spider legs. He kissed Blackarachnia on the helm, but only got a hissing sound from her. He pulled back in slight shock and puzzlement, when Blackarachnia looked up at the mech and said "Nothing personal, but there's a lot of pressure beneath my helm and it hurts a lot." "Well, it looks like that you may need to have your helm altered if it feels too tight" said Optimus as he placed a servo on Blackarachnia's helm. She quickly placed a servo on Optimus' servo and said, "Since I've mutated to this, I didn't remove my helm to see what happened to my faceplates. I'm afraid to look." "Listen, I promise not to judge you in any way" said Optimus. A moment passed between the two as Blackarachnia took in a few deep breaths and said, "Ok, I'm ready." Optimus nodded, then removed Blackarachnia's helm to see what she looked like. Something spilled out, and Blackarachnia offlined her optics in fear. "Wow" said Optimus as he stroked what came out. Slowly, the femme onlined her optics as she saw…

"Is this what the humans call 'hair'?" she said as she saw the strange material. Sure enough, Blackarachnia had hair, but this one was composed of a mix of silicon and non-sticky spider web components. There were a few spider pincers attached to her processor, but they seemed to go well with her hair (like some sort of stylish hair accessory.) He held her close as he nuzzled her as she offlined her optics and relaxed into Optimus' chassis. She felt good that night.

Back at the cave, Soundwave was unbinding the chains that tied Berserk to the floor as Pulse was sawing away at the links. Once Berserk was free, Soundwave wrapped his tentacles around his sparkmate as Pulse walked off. Berserk was still sleeping, so Soundwave gently pressed his helm against her helm as he caressed her wings. He was glad that Berserk was ok, and that she was sleeping through the entire ordeal, but he was still slightly worried that something may have harmed her while he was gone. Pulse came back with some firewood and began making a fire. She looked up to find her grandfather caressing her grandmother, then left to find Optimus and Blackarachnia. The spider femme needed to be as warm as possible after being in the cold lake if she was to avoid offlining.

Pulse raced across the island and stopped at the beach. She saw Optimus nuzzling his love, then slowly approached the couple. She cleared her throat to get Optimus' attention, then said "I've made a fire in the cave where Grandma and Grandpa are staying. Blackarachnia is best to be in there to avoid her body temperature lowering to dangerous levels." Optimus nodded, then gently carried the spider femme to the cave with Pulse in the lead.

Once they got there, Berserk was already awake and kissing Soundwave. Pulse once again cleared her throat, making Soundwave and Berserk to stop, then said, "Optimus and Blackarachnia are here. We'll spend the night here before I teleport all of us back to base in the morning." Berserk got one good look at the spider femme then said, "What happened to her?" "That idiot Meltdown mutated her to become like that, and she tried to drown herself. She needs a good night's stasis before she's in good enough health for Pulse to teleport her back to base in the morning" said Soundwave. Berserk nodded, then rested her helm against the crook in Soundwave's neck. Optimus took a place by the fire and held Blackarachnia close to his chassis. Pulse took another place by the fire and curled up into a ball before she fell into stasis.

"So, she mutated into a more spider-like creature. Is it even possible for her to reverse what happened?" asked Soundwave. Optimus looked at Soundwave hard then said "I don't think that's even possible. She tried to reverse herself before, but she nearly offlined in previous attempts. I'm afraid that she's like this forever." "How was Blackarachnia like before she became a spider?" asked Soundwave. "Oh, she was a wonderful femme. Before she was Blackarachnia, she was Elita-1 on Cybertron. Back when we were at the Prime Academy, Sentinel, Elita-1, and I were inseparable. We always did everything together. She was a very spunky femme before…" said Optimus fell silent. "Before she became Blackarachnia," said Soundwave as Optimus nodded. Optimus looked up at Soundwave and said "Pulse told me that I loved Blackarachnia deeply in her future, and that I bonded with her. I refused to bond with Pulse because I cared too much for Blackarachnia." Soundwave fell silent, then looked at his granddaughter for a long time before he returned his attention to Optimus. "Pulse seems to have a level processor. From what Pulse has told me about your future self, you sound a lot like the Optimus that I know from my dimension" said Soundwave. Optimus looked at Soundwave and said "I know that both you and Berserk mention this other 'Optimus' from time to time, but you never really talk about him. How different is he from me?" Soundwave smiled, then said, "If you really want to know, I can tell you about the Optimus from my dimension." Optimus nodded, before Soundwave started telling him about the Prime from his world…

"…and that's when we left. I don't know if I will ever return back to my world, but I won't stop trying with Berserk's help. I would like to say that I don't regret leaving my world, because if we never came here in the first place, I would have never met Pulse," said Soundwave. Optimus was in shock as he felt his processor overload. He had no idea on what his counterpart was like in Soundwave's dimension. From Soundwave's description, the other older Optimus sounded a lot more like Ultra Magnus than himself. But somehow, it also sounded a lot like the Optimus that he wanted to become: noble, a true leader, intelligent, kind, a great warrior, a willingness to never give up, true to his ideals and beliefs, but most importantly, was to allow all sentient beings a right to live. How he wished that he could meet that Optimus! By the time that Soundwave finished with his story, the sun had already risen, and the star's golden beams were majestically streaking across the sky.

Blackarachnia was starting to stir from her slumber, and she was a little confused when she woke up before she screamed! "Blackarachnia! Blackarachnia! What? What is it?" said Optimus in a panicky voice. "I'm a freak!" she screeched as she covered her optics and cried. "Ow!" hissed Berserk as her two sparklings began kicking inside her womb. Berserk looked angrily at Blackarachnia and started hitting the spider femme with her tentacles. Blackarachnia hissed, then attempted to claw at Berserk with her extra spider legs. When some of Blackarachnia's spider legs touched some tentacles, Berserk hissed in pain as she retracted them. A small hissing sound was heard as steam came from Berserk's tentacles. Soundwave brought one of the tentacles closer to his faceplates as he looked at it carefully, then said "I can't believe it…it's as if she's turning into Airachnid now…" "What can't you believe, Soundwave?" asked Optimus. Soundwave looked at the Prime and said "It looks as if Blackarachnia can now secrete acid from her extra spider legs." Optimus looked at Soundwave in shock, then looked carefully at his girlfriend's spider legs. Sure enough, small drops of acid were leaking from the tips. "Uh, Blackarachnia? It looks as if we're going have to start to be very careful when you're touching a few particular parts of me when we're…you know" said Optimus. Blackarachnia looked up at Optimus, then nodded to show that she understood before she said "However, once I've figured out how to control this…new type of venom, I definitely would like to see how differently our 'special lives' are with these extra legs." "You two make me sick" said Soundwave as Berserk continued to hiss as her sparklings continued to kick.

Pulse stretched her neck as she woke up, then saw her grandfather giving a nasty glare at Optimus as her grandmother was in pain from her womb. Optimus was glaring at Berserk, while Blackarachnia was relaxed in Optimus' grip. "Did I miss something?" asked Pulse. "No. We're just ready to go home," said Soundwave. Pulse stretched herself in the morning sun, causing Optimus to look at her. Pulse looked so graceful, elegant, beautiful, and…oddly enough, reminded him of Elita-1 back in the academy days. He heard a hiss, then looked down to find Blackarachnia looking very angry with himself. "I know that look, Optimus" she hissed "I've seen you look at me like that back in the academy days before we would…" "Elita, please. I was just…" was all that Optimus said before he got stung! "Yaaaah!" he screamed before the spider venom caused him to black out. Blackarachnia hissed a little bit more, before a tail swatted her to stay down. "Listen, Blackarachnia, I always stretch like that after I wake up" said Pulse "You should see some of the things that I did to impress future Optimus." "And those things would be?" said Soundwave as he raised an optic ridge. Pulse looked at him and said, "Just…stuff." Soundwave shook his helm as he placed a servo to cover his optics. Pulse lowered her neck until her helm was next to Blackarachnia's helm and said, "If you want, I could teach you some of the things that I know to impress Optimus. He'll be really happy when you do some of those things to him."

Soundwave cleared his throat a bit to get the two femme's attention before he said, "So…how about the five of us warping back to base?" "Well, with Grandma in pain like the way she is, it's not a good idea because she could easily go into stasis lock. The pain would only increase if I warp. But, since she can't fly in this condition, so I'm afraid that we may all have to wait until Grandma feels better," said Pulse. Blackarachnia looked at Pulse and said "Well, there is a boat that can take us to the mainland. We could take that to go home." "Wait, there's a boat? Then why did we have to fly and swim back to the main shore the last time?" asked Pulse. Blackarachnia looked at Pulse and said "It was late at night, and the last boat deported for the mainland at least an hour before." Berserk hissed, as Soundwave said, "Where would be this boat?" "It would be at the docks," said Blackarachnia as she pointed in the direction. Soundwave nodded, then helped Berserk up as she said "Soundwave, could you please play those songs of the Humpback whales for me?" Soundwave nodded, then played a melody of a singing whale as the couple walked to the shore.

While those two went out of earshot, Pulse looked at Blackarachnia and said "Now, getting back to our conversation, I could teach you some of the ways that I used to satisfy Optimus." "Um, when you're teaching me these techniques, we wouldn't be…?" said Blackarachnia as Pulse shook her helm and said, "No, we'd be alone. But, since Optimus is currently in stasis, I could tell you on how one of the ways that I used to wake him up." Blackarachnia seemed interested as Pulse began explaining the procedure…

Back at the beach, Soundwave found the boat and was playing some of Berserk's favorite selection of humpback whale songs when Blackarachnia, Pulse, and Optimus made it to the shore. "Well, what kept you?" asked Soundwave. "Oh, I was just explaining to Blackarachnia on one of the ways that I'd used to wake up Optimus in the morning" said Pulse. Soundwave noticed on how affectionate that Optimus was being to Blackarachnia, then said "Query: Why are you being affection to the femme after she stung you?" "Oh, well I still technically am, but after the way she woke me up, I can't help but be affectionate to her. The way that she woke me up by…" was all that Optimus said before Soundwave held up his servos and exclaimed "Please stop there! I don't need the extra details!" Berserk hissed again, as Soundwave lowered his servos and began rubbing her pregnant bump again.

The ship set sail as it headed back to shore with the Autobots on board, with Pulse looking out into the bay. Berserk finally had begun to relax as her two sparklings began to sleep insider her. Blackarachnia and Optimus were cuddling each other by stroking each other chassis and nuzzling each other. Soundwave looked at the sight as he transmitted to Berserk on how they were affectionate like that. _Yes, we still are. Not as much when my sparklings kick inside me, but we would be affectionate like that when Ravage was in a different room. Let's say that after I give birth, we get affectionate like that again?_ Transmitted Berserk as Soundwave nuzzled her with some of his tentacles. She giggled, then returned the favor by allowing her tentacles to tickle Soundwave. A sudden blast from the city caught everybot's attention, and they turned their helms to the city to see a large column of smoke rising from the city. "What was that?" said Pulse as her antlers twitched in confusion and shock. "Looks like somebot or some human was responsible for that explosion…" said Optimus grimly, as fear was present in his optics. _Laserbeak, investigation on explosion required. Report back after observation_ transmitted Soundwave as the deployer on his chassis disconnected and flew off. "Soundwave, please tell me what that was?" said Berserk as confusion and irritation crept into her voice. "That was Laserbeak, a deployer of mine. He's always attached to my chassis," said Soundwave before he got a good look in Berserk's optics. Soundwave felt terror flow through his energon veins before Berserk's tentacles strangled him, with the femme screaming "INCLUDING WHEN OUR ALONE TIME WHEN WE WEREN'T TRULY ALONE?"

Laserbeak flew to the city and zoomed in on the damage. It looked as if a bomb blew apart the buildings, but something didn't add up so the little deployer flew in closer for a better look. Laserbeak scanned the area, and picked up high traces of a formula for an explosive energon sprayed across the area. A small pebble clacking against the cement caught Laserbeak's attention, and the little deployer turned around and waited. Some time went by and nothing happened, but from his past war experiences, Laserbeak knew that the danger was still present in the area so he began scanning. Laserbeak tried several different frequencies before he found his target camouflaged in the shadows of a building: Lockdown. "Nice try, little birdie" said Lockdown before he shot a net, trapping Laserbeak!

Laserbeak tried to escape from his prison, but Lockdown approached confidently and picked up the deployer as he began to do a little bit hacking into his system. "Lets see your receiving party transmission" smiled Lockdown sinisterly as he hacked into the poor little deployer's frequency. Lockdown had to hold back a laugh as he saw Soundwave being strangled by Berserk, but he looked closely and saw Optimus, what he assumed to be Blackarachnia but only upgraded and… He whistled to himself as he saw Pulse looking at her grandparents fight, but he was admiring Pulse's beauty. He never got over Pulse's beauty, with her chrome color, her tail, and extra arms. _She'd do nicely for my pay, but I don't have to tell the Decepticons about her or I won't receive those upgrades…then again, I never do tell anybot about all the weapons that I've stolen from other bots before. She seems to have grown more beautiful than when I last saw her_ thought Lockdown. He smiled again as he broke off a part of Laserbeak's wing, and allowed the energon to drip from its body. He had a plan.

Much later, when the Autobots arrived back at the city (and after Soundwave managed to get Berserk off his throat), they all headed for where the explosion happened (smoke was still rising from the area.) When they got there, they found a small puddle of energon and what appeared to be a small clanking piece of metal. Soundwave picked it up with one tentacle, and held it close to him. Berserk felt sadness, worry, anger, and fear emit from Soundwave's spark to hers. Pulse got a closer look at the area, and picked up a few drops of energon leading away from the blast site. She turned her helm back to the group and said, "It looks as if…Laserbeak was damaged, and left its energon for us to follow. I'm also picking up slight traces of another transformer that was here, but I don't know of whom." "Let's follow, I think that I may know of whom was responsible for the explosion," said Optimus as he followed the energon drops. Pulse followed, with Blackarachnia and Berserk bringing up the rear. Only Soundwave remained behind, clutching Laserbeak's wing close to him. _Laserbeak, do you hear me?_ commed Soundwave through the bond that he shared with his deployer. _Soundwave, help me! I'm being held hostage! Follow the others!_ screamed the little deployer, but Soundwave felt something that was off. _Who is this? I know that you're not Laserbeak, identify yourself!_ said Soundwave through the bond. _It's me, Laserbeak, your old…pet. Don't you recognize me?_ said the little deployer before Soundwave shouted _I know that you're not Laserbeak! Laserbeak would never answer like this. He knows if that there is any danger, he would report me to go on a solo mission. Identify yourself!_ before the line went dead. "Frag it!" snarled Soundwave before he transformed into his Nighthawk UFO mode and flew after the Autobots. He needed to warn them that this was a trap!

Back aboard the Death's Head, Lockdown snarled as he withdrew from Laserbeak's transmission. He was hoping to fool Soundwave, but the satellite was smarter than he anticipated. _Looks like that I may need to do this the old fashioned way_ thought Lockdown as he headed to his weapons storage and picked up a special gun that emits high frequency waves. He smiled evilly to himself as he held the weapon in his servos. He dealt with some satellite mods before, and he knew how to make them scream in pain.

Pulse, Optimus, Blackarachnia, and Berserk managed to make it to the area where the energon puddles stopped, but all that they found was a large wing belonging to the deployer. Pulse got close, before pain erupted through her body! Both Blackarachnia and Optimus felt electricity surging through their bodies before the three of them fell in stasis lock. Only Berserk remained unaffected, and she absorbed the electricity that was aimed at her. She heard something coming from behind her, and she said "Hmm?" before a pede landed on her faceplates. She got knocked down, before Lockdown said, "So…you're the high voltage neutral that the Decepticons are talking about? Looks like that I may have to take a few important modifications from you. It's a shame that you won't survive the operation." Berserk coughed, before she began zapping Lockdown, but the bounty hunter leapt out of the way before he could get zapped. He aimed the high frequency gun at Berserk, damaging her a little before she came at him with her blades, slicing at Lockdown's chassis. Lockdown snarled in pain before Berserk began screaming as her two sparklings began kicking around again. She fell down to the ground, as her servos flew to her womb, screaming the whole time. "A femme like yourself should know better than to engage in battle while pregnant…looks like that I may have to ask Waspinator if he wants any protoforms," said Lockdown as he picked Berserk up and carried her inside the ship. As long as she was in pain, she wasn't going to be much trouble except for his audios.

Soundwave searched the entire area for Laserbeak, Pulse, Berserk, and the two others, but he couldn't find any traces of them. He rescanned the area on different frequencies, but he did managed to find a cloaked ship hiding in plain sight. He flew down, then searched for the air lock on the ship. It didn't take Soundwave long, before the door opened up for him. "Clever, but not clever enough" said Soundwave as he entered. He walked down the hallway, and came to the main area. He saw Optimus, Blackarachnia, and Berserk strapped down on berths. Both Optimus and Blackarachnia were out, but Berserk was hissing in pain. Soundwave approached, then stroked his sparkmate with a few digits. "Shh, I'm here. Who did this to you?" asked Soundwave. Berserk looked at him with her optics and said, "He calls himself Lockdown. He managed to remove a few modifications from Optimus, and he took Blackarachnia's cyber venom. He took Pulse to a different part of the ship, he said something about keeping her for himself. He also said something about me not surviving the operation…and said something about asking Waspinator if he needs protoforms." Soundwave growled in anger, before he looked down and said "I'm going to offline that fragger. Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it" before he kissed his sparkmate and headed deeper into the ship.

Soundwave passed a few more areas, but stopped when he saw something lying on a table. "Laserbeak?" he said as he approached the thing. Sure enough, it was Laserbeak, or what was left of the deployer. Laserbeak was missing a wing, and his circuits were all over the place. Soundwave placed a servo on his longtime companion, and offlined his optics as he mourned for him in silence. "So, looks like the rumors are true…the all-fearing satellite warrior has a flower alt-mode after all," said Lockdown. Soundwave turned around slowly and stared at Lockdown coldly. "Awww…angry that I killed your little birdie? Your pathetic pet wasn't worth the effort when I captured it, but it does make a nice little drone once I removed his spark. He begged for me to end it quickly, but I took my time in taking your pet apart. It's too bad that you didn't make it early enough for you to save your pet. I did use his other wing to help capture the four other bots that came here. I'll turn in Optimus and that traitorous femme to Waspinator, and he'll receive those protoforms in that high-voltage femme as a gift from me. For such a psychopath, she sure does have some impressive mods that will make nice trophies for my collection. But, I must admit, that long-necked femme will make a very impressive trophy for my berth. That long-necked femme will stay online for the next few meta-cycles, but the high-voltage femme won't even make it to see the next solar cycle. Too bad that most of her mods are inside her…she might have lived long enough to see the next stellar cycle. But for you…well, most satellites don't have impressive mods for my trophy case, but they do have an impressive amount of intel for the Decepticons. Too bad that you can't save yourself nor that glitch Berserk" was all that he said before a dark matter sphere was shot at Lockdown's chassis.

Lockdown looked up, but managed to find a few dark matter javelins puncture through his body as he screamed in pain. Lockdown's neck was grabbed by Soundwave's tentacle as the satellite approached the bounty hunter and said, "Where is Pulse?" "You may torture me all that you want, but you'll never get it out of me, flower-bot" said Lockdown before that tentacle around his neck hacked into his systems. Lockdown screamed in pain, before his circuits shorted out and fell into stasis lock. Soundwave dissipated the dark matter holding Lockdown to the wall, before he left the bounty hunter. He needed to find his granddaughter.

Pulse was strapped to a berth, and was awaiting Lockdown's return. She was terrified on what the former cyber-ninja would do to her, but she received a taste when Lockdown was touching her earlier. The door opened, and Pulse looked away, expecting Lockdown to hurt her. The pain never came, but the cables holding her to the berth were snapping before some tentacles pulled her close to a chassis. Pulse onlined her optic and found Soundwave hugging her. "Grandpa…you came" said Pulse as she returned the hug. "Did he hurt you?" asked Soundwave. "No, thank Primus. I…I…I…" was all that Pulse said before she broke down crying. Soundwave patted her with a tentacle, then carried his granddaughter out of the room. He needed to get the others off the ship.

They came to the main area, and Soundwave began clipping through the wires with his tentacles. Berserk was in a lot of pain, but she managed to get on her two pedes with Pulse's help. Optimus was traumatized by the entire event, and for Blackarachnia…she really needed to see Ratchet immediately. Soundwave carried Blackarachnia off the ship, with a tentacle leading the Prime right behind him, and Pulse helped Berserk (she was in too much pain to walk by herself.) They managed to leave the ship behind, with a dying Lockdown on the ship.

It took them time to get back to base, and everyone at the base was shocked when they saw Blackarachnia, Pulse, Optimus, Soundwave, and Berserk. "What in Primus' name happened to you?" said Ratchet as he raised an optic ridge. "It's part of a long story," said Soundwave. "All right, all five of you to the medical bay," said Ratchet gruffly as he escorted the five bots to the medical area. Megatron was in shock as he saw them, then looked down at Slipstream and said, "How did they get that way? I know that I wasn't the one responsible for their wounds." He was silent for a moment longer, then said "And what in Unicron's name happened to Blackarachnia? I didn't recognize her for the first few nano-kliks after she came in. I need to contact the others on Cybertron to see if any of them planned an attack." Slipstream looked at Megatron and said, "It must have been Starscream. I heard him go out last night, and he didn't come back for the next few megacycles." "I heard that," said Starscream as he walked in. Megatron looked at him with a straight face, then said, "Were you the one responsible for what happened to the missing Autobots? Slipstream did say that you were missing for a few megacycles last night." "What? No, I just went out for a late-night flight, that's all. I needed to get some air, that's all. But, if we need answers, we may have to contact the Decepticons on Cybertron. Waspinator was left in charge when we left, so he may know what's going on," said Starscream.

Waspinator was waiting in darkness when the screen flashed on. He clicked a button, and Megatron's faceplates appeared on the screen. "Waspinator was expecting Lockdown, but Megatron is always expected to appear for new commands" said Waspinator. "Waspinator, did you manage to send a team of Decepticons to Earth? Some of the Autobots were…damaged when they came in," said Megatron. "Waspinator sent Lockdown to Earth to collect Blackarachnia, but also gave him permission to hunt down other Autobots" said Waspinator. "I see. Did you also give Lockdown some sort of weapon to mutate Blackarachnia's data?" asked Megatron. "No, why do you ask Waspinator?" asked the insect. "When Blackarachnia was brought in to the Autobot base, she was further mutated into…well, I don't know what happened, but she looks more like a spider than a Cybertronian" said Megatron. "Waspinator sees…Lockdown has failed Waspinator…Lockdown will get mods that he desires, but will become our first test subject and slave to Waspinator," said Waspinator as his servos were touching each other. "So…Lockdown is here on Earth? I may have to debrief some of the Autobots about this," said Megatron as he turned off the screen. Waspinator smiled to himself, before he said "Waspinator has plans for Blackarachnia, but if Blackarachnia has mutated, her lab may be online" before he warped himself to Dinobot Island. He needed to go shopping for a few supplies.

Megatron was talking to Soundwave on what he encountered during the last two days, and the satellite filled the warlord in on what happened. Megatron nodded, then asked "And where was Lockdown's ship?" "About a few miles from here, near the abandoned part of the city" said Soundwave as he projected the coordinates on his visor. "You have a weird way of showing the coordinates to a location, Soundblaster" said Megatron. He then looked at Soundwave's chassis, then asked, "What happened to your chassis, Soundblaster? I know that you had something else attached there." "Oh, that extra part that you saw was Laserbeak…he was my deployer for many stellar cycles, and I knew him before I met Berserk…" said Soundwave before he fell silent. Megatron had a feeling that he was beginning to intrude on some personal space, so he left the satellite alone. _Hmm…Lockdown's on Earth…looks like that we've found a ship back home and a test subject for Waspinator. What does he plan to do with Lockdown anyway, and what types of experiments is Waspinator talking about? I'm going to have to ask him for when I get back_ thought Megatron. He walked up to Slipstream who was talking to Starscream, and they both stopped and looked at their leader. "Contact Shockwave, Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Ratbat. We found our transport for Cybertron" said Megatron.

Lockdown was lying in a pool of energon when the Decepticons came aboard his ship. He was barely online when Megatron picked up the bounty hunter and dragged him by his throat to the berth. He was strapped in as Megatron looked to Shockwave and said, "Plan a course to Cybertron. We're leaving."

The ship's engines roared to life as the ship levitated and zoomed off into the sky, rattling several buildings as the Death's Head flew above them. Captain Fanzone was drinking a coffee when the ship flew above his car, spilling his hot drink on him. He poked his head out the window as he saw the Death's Head fly away overhead, then said, "This is why I hate spaceships."

Berserk was rubbing her belly, as she felt her sparklings panic, but could do nothing to ease their worry. Blackarachnia was next to her, and she was in stasis, with tubes running out of her mouth. Lockdown did a horrible job at removing her cyber venom sacs, which left her with several bleeding wounds that looked fatal. Optimus was better, but shaken up as he was left defenseless. He had no grappling hooks, nor his axe or the Magnus Hammer, to defend himself in battle. He might as well be a civilian in a war. He knew that he was going to get himself chewed out by Sentinel Magnus, and he dreaded the waiting for what was going to happen. "Prime? Prime!" said Ratchet. "Hmm?" said Optimus as he looked at the old medic. "I said that you are well enough to leave," said the medic. "Oh, thanks Ratchet" said Optimus as he got up and left. "Poor kid, he lost all of his weapons to that fraggin bounty hunter, and that included the Magnus Hammer that Ultra Magnus once owned. Sentinel is going to blame all of this on him" said Ratchet before he went to work on Blackarachnia.

Optimus was lying on his berth in his own quarters when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the door, sighed, then got off his berth and walked up to the door and opened it. Pulse was there, staring at the prime, when she said "I heard everything from Ratchet on how you were feeling. Do you want to talk about it?" Optimus nodded his helm, then allowed the future femme to come in. They sat on his berth in silence for a short while, before Optimus began on how he was defenseless for any future battles. Pulse listened, then was silent for a moment before she said "Are you willing to get an upgrade in order for you to get the Magnus Hammer back?" Optimus looked at Pulse for a moment in silence, before he said, "Of course I would. Ultra Magnus trusted me with that hammer, and that hammer has identified me as its next user. But" he said as he looked down "some choice that it made. I think that Sentinel should have been its rightful owner now; at least it would be here on Earth." Pulse placed a servo on Optimus' chin, then turned his faceplates to face her optic, before she said, "I still believe that it made the right choice. It's just waiting for you to reclaim it. In one month's time, we will go after your hammer. I promise then that we will go looking for it together" before she teleported herself. _One month's time? What does she mean by that?_ wondered Optimus.


	12. Quest on Cybertron

_I do not own Transformers (Hasbro does) except for Pulse and Berserk. By the way, I took several Beast Wars Transformers parts and applied them to Lockdown. I'll try to post up a picture sooner or later._

On Cybertron, Pulse was in one of the shadier, abandoned, obsolete areas of the planet. She held in her arms some titanium from Earth as she walked the empty streets. She came across a long abandoned factory that was used to produce weapons in Cybertron's ancient eras, and she went inside. There were furnaces, chains, and everything that a factory needed to produce swords or blades of a sort. Everything was covered in dust, dirt, and rust as Pulse walked through its empty hallways and rooms. _Better get busy_ thought Pulse.

Throughout the month, Pulse worked hard to forge the titanium from Earth into blades of the sharpest kind. She had to hunt down a Decepticon for some transformer metals to be infused into the blade, but it was easy since Cybertron was overrun with Decepticons. It took time to combine the metals together, then to mold and sharpen them to make deadly blades, but Pulse managed to finish and stood back to admire her work. Picking up both blades, she warped back to Earth. She still had a job to finish.

When she got back to base, all of the transformers were out except for one that was getting drunk on some of the high-grade energon. Pulse approached this transformer, and found out that it was Optimus, but in a worse shape than she remembered. Optimus had a few large dents in his armor, and some parts of his metal were twisted to show some of his exposed circuitry. "Optimus?" said Pulse as she placed a servo on his shoulder. Optimus Prime hissed, before he turned and saw Pulse staring at him in horror. "Hey, (hic) Pulse. How's (hic) it going (hic)?" said a drunk Optimus. "What happened to you?" asked Pulse. "Sentinel was (hic) really angry that (hic) I lost the (hic) Magnus Hammer (hic). He gave me (hic) these dents and (hic) forbade anyone to (hic) repair them (hic). He also (hic) demoted me to (hic) Optimus Minor (hic). He also (hic) made Blackarachnia to (hic) live out on her (hic) own in the (hic) sewers of this city (hic). He told her that (hic) if he ever saw her (hic) up here again, he'll (hic) offline her (hic)" said Optimus before he passed out. Pulse shook her helm, before she picked up the fire truck and carried him to the medical bay. His wounds really needed to be fixed, and now was a good time as ever to give Optimus those blades for his body.

Optimus groaned as he placed a servo to his helm as he woke up mega-cycles later. "Ow, my helm…what happened?" he said. "I found you drunk and hurt, Optimus. You needed help," said a female voice. Optimus looked over to find Pulse staring at him. "Pulse? What are you doing here?" he said. "I told you that I would be gone for a month, and I came back. What happened to you?" she asked. "Sentinel slagged me for losing the Magnus Hammer. He also demoted me and forced Blackarachnia to leave. I can never forget the look that she gave us…she was crying and begged for Sentinel to not to do that, but he drove her away. He said that she was no longer the femme that he once loved, and that she was an abomination to Cybertronian kind. He originally wanted to offline her, but I got in between them, and he scrapped me pretty badly. He forced Blackarachnia out in the rain. I remember that day very well…it was raining hard, and there was lightning coming out from the sky, and Sentinel forced her out in the rain. She begged him to not to do that, but he tossed her outside as if she was some sort of rusted metal. She screamed and banged on the door, asking to be let back in, but Sentinel shouted at her that she could live in the sewers that surrounded the city for all that he cared. The banging stopped after a few mega-cycles, and we haven't seen her since. I tried to go looking for her, but Sentinel beat me up every time I tried. I've been getting drunk on the high-grade energon ever since he got rid of her" said Optimus before he broke down crying. Pulse placed a servo on his shoulder as he leaned into the femme as he cried some more, before he continued "How could he do such a thing? It's almost as if she was a disease or something. Can't he see that she has a spark like me, or him, or anybot? How could he do that to her?"

Pulse was silent as tears rolled down her optic as she cried along with Optimus. Optimus cried and cried and cried until he felt a servo rub his helm. He looked up with lubricant blurring his vision as Pulse said, "We'll search for her together. I know that we can find her."

Thirty minutes later, Pulse and Optimus were in one of the large sewer systems of Detroit, and Pulse was scanning for any large organic life forms. Optimus was thinking some deep thoughts as they walked through the water systems. Optimus wasn't paying much attention to where they were going; he was just playing over the scenes in his mind of the day that Sentinel forced Blackarachnia out of the base. Optimus had never felt his spark grow so cold before in his entire life, as his love was out in the rain, screaming to be let back in. Sentinel had given Optimus a horrible arm wound to prevent him from going after her, but that pain paled in comparison to what was going on in his spark.

Suddenly, Pulse tensed up and stopped Optimus from walking any further. Optimus looked confused; then Pulse whispered "I think that I found her. Don't move." Pulse then took a few steps forward, before she tapped a few spider strings. Nothing happened, before a loud splash caught their attention. It was Blackarachnia, but something seemed wrong. Optimus approached her, then recoiled in horror. Blackarachnia had some wounds on her that looked as if a lance did them, but the wounds didn't seem fresh. Rather, they looked as they were at least a week old. Optimus picked her up, and held her close to his chassis as he was getting over his shock as pure rage and hatred filled his optics. "Optimus? Optimus Prime? What's going on?" asked Pulse. Optimus looked at Pulse then said "I now know why Sentinel didn't want me to come after Blackarachnia. He was the one that tried to offline her."

Pulse was in shock, then said, "He tried to offline her? When did this happen?" "I'll tell you back at base. Right now, Blackarachnia needs a medic" said Optimus as he held the femme's frail body in his arms. Pulse was horrified as she saw the holes in Blackarachnia's body. How could she even be alive with wounds that deep? Her shock was overcome quickly as her optic narrowed as she held on to Optimus before she warped them all back to base. She had to do some major surgery on Blackarachnia.

Sentinel came back from patrol as he entered the base. "Looks like that sniveling Optimus isn't in his usual spot. He might be purging his fuel tanks after getting that drunk" said Sentinel as he walked further into the base. His audios picked up a conversation going on, before he activated his shield and lance and crept stealthily into the base. He came to the medical bay, and heard two voices talking, but he couldn't understand the conversation. Taking in a deep breath, he stormed into the doors and said, "Freeze, Decepticon scum!" Sentinel was surprised to find Pulse, Optimus, and Blackarachnia in the bay, before he said "Optimus! How could you let that thing back in here, along with the traitor! You do not deserve to be an Autobot! I shall have you arrested for such a crime!" Optimus took a cold hard look at Sentinel and shouted "How can you do that to Blackarachnia? You nearly offlined her in the sewers, and left her for dead! She was your friend once! You tortured her, and she might have some mental scarring because of what you did! You're no better than those Decepticons!" Sentinel looked at Optimus hard before a smug look crept upon his faceplates as he said "So, what if I did try to offline her? I'm just disappointed that she's still online. She isn't even a Cybertronian anymore, just a freak that's nearly a complete organic. She should be squashed like those spiders on that planet. Of course, she did her best to put up a full fight, but I proved to be too strong for her. She deserves to be offline. What is she to you?"

Pulse took notice in Optimus' anger as he clenched and unclenched his servos, before he said, "She's going to be my sparkmate; that's who she is." That's when Pulse saw it happen: Optimus attacked Sentinel! Sentinel managed to block Optimus' punches with his shield, when something happened that caught the Magnus off by surprise. Two long blades emerged from above Optimus' servos, and it cut across Sentinel's shield. "What?" said Sentinel before his servo was sliced off by another blow from one of Optimus' blades. Another slash of Optimus' blades cut Sentinel's helm from his body, sending the head bouncing around on the floor. "Ow! Optimus! Was that really necessary? I still have nightmares from the last time that this happened," said Sentinel. "Optimus?" a voice said weakly. Optimus turned around, and saw that Blackarachnia was online. He immediately calmed down, then approached the spider femme. He stroked her helm with a servo, before he noticed the blades on his arms. Optimus looked at them in shock, then looked up at Pulse. "Do you happen to know anything about this?" he asked in a shaky voice. Pulse nodded, then said "That's why I was gone for a month, I had to forge those blades for you, Optimus. You needed some sort of weapon if we are to go to Cybertron to get back the Magnus Hammer." "We? Listen Pulse; you had no part in me losing the Magnus Hammer to Lockdown. It was my responsibility to keep it safe from the Decepticons. You could warp me to Cybertron, but it's my responsibility to get it back" said Optimus as Pulse shook her helm. "Optimus, I want to fight alongside you to get back the hammer, and you're going to need backup on Cybertron. There's no way that I'm allowing you to go there alone," said Pulse.

Blackarachnia listened to the two talk, as she relaxed on the berth. She had to admit; she was a little jealous that Pulse was willing to go wherever Optimus would go, and she suspected that Pulse had some strong feelings for Optimus, but she wasn't sure if he had some feelings for the long-necked femme. She leaned her helm more against Optimus' servo as she offlined her optics as she listened to them. Blackarachnia was happy that Optimus came back for her, and didn't leave her to die in that sewer. She was still in shock that Sentinel did what he did to her, but she knew that she had to tell Optimus about a few things when he got back. If he weren't angry enough with Sentinel now, he would definitely want to offline Sentinel with what she had to tell him when she had recovered more.

"Hey! What about me? I'm Magnus here!" shouted Sentinel from the hallway. Both Pulse and Optimus poked their helms out in the hallway, and the both of them glared at Sentinel. "You deserve much worse than this," said Optimus venomously. Pulse looked hard at Sentinel and said "We're not letting you in the medical bay after what you did to Blackarachnia. We're letting you rust out here until she gets better." The both of them went back into the medical bay, letting the screaming Sentinel head shout obscenities at the two. Optimus stroked Blackarachnia's hair one last time before he said, "I'll promise to come back" before he kissed her. The kiss was a rather long one, and Pulse couldn't help a twinge of jealousy in her antlers as she wiggled them. When the mech broke the kiss, he gazed one last time into Blackarachnia's optics, before he walked over to Pulse and said, "Let's go get back the Magnus Hammer." Pulse nodded, and the two of them were gone within the blink of an eye. Blackarachnia rested on the berth and offlined her optics. She wanted Optimus to come back safely, and soon.

Both Optimus and Pulse were on Cybertron, and they were high on their guard. Pulse managed to warp them to one of the lonelier places of the planet, before she turned her helm to Optimus and said, "Get on." Optimus got on Pulse's back, as the femme began scaling the buildings. She was a very good jumper, and the both of them leapt across the buildings as if they were pole-vaulting in a competition. They managed to get to one of the more populated areas, and Pulse stretched her neck out and focused her optic on some of the more battle-ready Decepticons. She pointed her antlers below, and managed to pick up some of the conversation. "…I'll tell you, when I walked in on Lugnut and Strika, my optics short-circuited. I can't think of anything more horrifying than what they were doing." _Ok, maybe that wasn't the best conversation to detect_ thought Pulse as she focused on another pair of Decepticons. "…Shockwave got the Magnus Hammer? How could Megatron do that? If anything, I should be the one that should have gotten the Hammer!" "Well, the only way to get it from him is to wrestle it from his cold, offlined servos. He's currently working with Waspinator on some project that involved Lockdown. The three of them are in the Kaon labs, but I wouldn't go there alone, especially with all of the intergalactic zoo organics there. How can such creatures exist? Waspinator was also babbling about a spider femme, but I think that it's that slut Blackarachnia…" Pulse withdrew her helm, then looked at Optimus and said "I know where the hammer is."

Pulse warped to Kaon, and unfortunately for them, a few Decepticons spotted them. "Hey you, what's up with that Autobot Optimus?" said a Decepticon with some large wheels and a large build. "I'm taking him to the lab so Waspinator can experiment on him" lied Pulse "The only problem is, I easily get so confused in such a large city such as Kaon. I can never find my way around such a place." "Oh, you need to take one of the tunnels to get to the organic labs," said a red Decepticon with red wings. Pulse managed to get all the information from him, then thanked the red Decepticon as she pushed Optimus in the way of the tunnel. "Let's go, Autobot," said Pulse in a cold voice as she moved past the Decepticons. When they were out of audio range, she lowered her helm and whispered into Optimus' audio "I'm sorry about the treatment, but I have to fake being rough and rude to you to get to the labs." "I know that you don't mean it Pulse, but I know that we're going to need to get some stasis cuffs, and possibly some fake Ids," said Optimus. "Hey, I know you! You're the one who tried to offline me" said Swindle as he spotted the Autobot and future warrior. Pulse pushed the Combaticon into a wall as she said in a threatening voice "Comm anybody about this, and I'll offline you before help shows up." "Well, I couldn't help but overhear you that you need some stasis cuffs and some fake Ids. Luckily for you, I have both…for a fee of course," said Swindle as he felt Pulse's sharp tail blade press against his spark chamber. "Then again, I could always give you a free sample," said Swindle nervously.

Later, with some fake Ids and stasis cuffs, Pulse led Optimus through the tunnels. Many Decepticons couldn't help but stare at Pulse with her prisoner, but one glare from the femme silenced them. It took a while but Pulse managed to find the experimental labs. The guards allowed Pulse through with her fake ID, and her prisoner, as she went to the section where Shockwave, Waspinator, and Lockdown were.

Waspinator was working on his latest experiment with Shockwave when they received a notice from one of the scientists. Shockwave read the little notice, then looked at Waspinator and said "Do you know of a scientist by the name of Pulse? I don't remember of anybot with that name." "Waspinator know not of this Pulse, but send in the mech with the experiment" said Waspinator. The doors opened, and a white-chromed femme with Optimus walked in. Shockwave and Waspinator were floored when they saw Pulse, before they stuttered "You, you, you're Pulse?" Pulse looked at them, then said "For Decepticons, your security sucks" before she removed Optimus' stasis cuffs, and the two fought the Decepticons. Waspinator and Shockwave fought hard, but Pulse was both too fast and too powerful, and Optimus proved himself to be a worthy opponent with his new battle blades. Pulse's staff electrocuted Waspinator, and Shockwave managed to get some pretty nasty cuts from Optimus' blades. The two were immediately slapped in stasis cuffs, as Waspinator shouted "Lockdown! Exterminate Autobots!" "With pleasure, master," said a sinister voice before Pulse found herself on the floor with some sharp claws in her back. "So, it's the long-necked femme again" said Lockdown as he licked the femme's neck. She turned her helm to find Lockdown with a few "upgrades." He had some techno-organic parts on his being, with a long metallic tail, and a pair of metallic ram horns on his helm.

Lockdown looked to his right, and dodged a hit from Optimus' blade, as he jumped and landed on his hind legs before he removed his metallic manta ray-like tail, which formed a sword of some sort. Lockdown gave a deep growl, before he fought Optimus in a fierce battle. Optimus gave off a loud scream as Lockdown's right leg clawed his chassis (it looked as if it belonged to a skeletal raptor made out of steel.) Using the few precious seconds that she had, Pulse knocked down Lockdown before she jabbed through Lockdown's spark chamber, both of which were done with her tail. Pulse got up and took in a few deep breaths before she looked to find Optimus with the Magnus Hammer. "Good, glad that you got it back. Let's get out of here while there's still time" said Pulse as she walked out of the lab, with Optimus behind her.

The two of them blasted and fought through the multiple guards before they made it to the lobby area, before two truck mods, a car, a tank, and a small humanoid robot fly through the doors. The tank transformed into Blitzwing, while one of the two trucks transformed into a mech with a body structure similar to Optimus Prime's but was black and purple, but the last three transformed into something that horrified Optimus. One of them transformed into a white Bumblebee with red optics, while the humanoid transformed into a darker-skinned Sari with red optics and purple hair, and the last one was a purple and teal Optimus with a bit of a beard and red optics. The last three all had collars around their necks. Pulse cocked her helm, then asked, "Who are you?" Icy responded "Well, since you're not familiar with us, I'll introduce you to all of us. I'm Blitzwing, that there is Motor Master, and I'm sure that you're already familiar with Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Sari Sumdac." The face shifted to Random and said "They've all come from a different universe while Shockwave was trying to develop a new weapon" before he shifted to Hot Head and said "And they'll offline the both of you. Attack!"

Pulse got into her battle stance as the Decepticons and…well, she didn't know what to call them, but the bad Autobots attacked as well. She fought off Motor Master and Blitzwing, while Optimus had to fight off the bad Optimus, bad Bumblebee, and bad Sari. Optimus was overwhelmed, as the darker version of himself and two of his teammates fought a little dirty. Pulse managed to hear a loud "OW!" as she turned her helm to find her Optimus bent over with his servos over a certain area as the white Bumblebee gave off a dark laugh. The bad Sari snickered, while the purple Optimus gave this sinister smile as he said "Good job, Bumblebee. You fried his unborn sparklings." That ticked off Pulse as she gave off this energon-freezing stare as she grabbed Blitzwing by the faceplates before she began crushing them beneath her servo. "Gaaaahhhh!" scream Blitzwing as he tried to free himself, but the next thing that he knew, he was crashing into the purple Optimus. The white Bumblebee and dark Sari looked up to find Pulse jabbing her tail into Motor Master's spark chamber, as the purple mech offlined from the future warrior. Without warning, the mini-bot transformed and drove off, leaving Blitzwing, dark Optimus, and Sari behind. "Useless fool" said dark Optimus as he got up, scooped up Sari in his servo, and ran off screaming "Get back here, you pathetic excuse for a coward!" Pulse glared at them, before she went over to her Optimus and asked, "Optimus, are you going to be alright?" "Give me a night alone with Blackarachnia, and I'll tell you the results" said Optimus in a weak voice. Pulse shook her helm, before she noticed something. "Optimus, where's the Magnus Hammer?" she asked.

Both dark Optimus and Sari caught up with Bumblebee as the mech panted "Next time I'll offline you." Bumblebee transformed, then smirked as he pulled out a very large hammer from his subspace. "Bumblebee, where did you get that?" asked Sari. He smiled a sinister smile as he held the hammer, before saying "I grabbed it from that other Optimus after I gave him that little 'initiation.'" Dark Optimus smirked, and then he felt a blast coming from behind him as he was slammed into the walls at the end of the hallway. White Bumblebee looked up to find Pulse, but before he could react, her tail punctured his body before it withdrew itself. Sari looked behind her and saw how badly damaged dark Optimus was, before her fingers transformed into claws, and balls of energy formed above them. She screamed before she began blasting Pulse, but the chrome serpentine warrior kept on dodging every blast, before Sari was knocked back by Pulse's tail (not the blade, just the tail.) The human tried to stand up, but Pulse's pede kept her pinned down to the ground. Pulse's blaster popped out of her back, with it aimed at Sari. "No!" screamed dark Optimus as he lunged at Pulse. Pulse found her neck in his servos as the mech tried to strangle the femme.

When Optimus got to the scene, he found Pulse fighting his dark counterpart, along with Sari at the end of the hall. White Bumblebee was curled up in a ball, watching the whole event. He only looked up to find Optimus glaring at him, but he curled up tighter as the other mech passed him. He bent down to pick up the Magnus Hammer, before he heard the shuffling of pedes as he saw white Bumblebee running off. Optimus shook his helm as he frowned, then looked to see that his dark counterpart had the upper servo in the fight. He lunged forward with the Magnus Hammer, and whacked his dark counterpart hard. Pulse pinned down Sari again with her servo, as the little human tried to free herself. Optimus was breathing in some deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down, before he turned to Pulse and said, "Just how did the Decepticons manage to clone myself as well as two of my team members? Did anything like this happen in your world, Pulse?" Pulse looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at Optimus and said "I do remember my sire telling me on how the Decepticons were experimenting with this 'multiverse' theory, but the project was shut down before it could be fully utilized. There were a few reports of missing Autobots and Decepticons, but the matter was never fully investigated." Sari looked up at Pulse as she raised an eyebrow and said, "You do realize that I am from a different dimension, as well as my Optimus and Bumblebee are, do you?" Pulse looked down at Sari for a few moments in silence before she said, "You are? …I guess that this explains a lot, except for how did you get here in the first place."

Pulse unclenched her servo, as Sari reclined on the future warrior's servo, and began explaining everything from her dimension. She explained on how her father found her protoform, the Autobots, and kept them as his slaves as he tortured all of them while he conquered Michigan. She also explained about on how the Autobots were evil, and the Decepticons were the good guys, and how everything was the opposite of the current world that she was in. The whole conversation went on for a few hours, before Sari stopped, looked at her Optimus, then looked back up at Pulse and said "Of all of what my father did to us, it was what he did to me in the last few months that made Optimus angry. He of course was always angry at my father for enslaving him and reverse engineering his body, but what pushed him too far was when…my father dissected his…our sparkling." Both Optimus and Pulse looked down at the little girl in shock, before Optimus stuttered "Wait…I, I, I was going to be a sire in your dimension? And your father dissected…wait, what do you mean by 'our' sparkling?" Sari looked at the mech, before she looked back at Pulse and said, "Is the Optimus from this dimension really this stupid? He may have the looks, but he doesn't have the brains of my Optimus." "Well, I come from the future, so Optimus gets a lot smarter by the time I get sparked" said Pulse as Sari stared at her. Optimus, on the other hand, looked steamed that he'd been insulted on how he was an idiot when he heard some dark chuckling when he turned his helm to find his dark counterpart had regained consciousness. "Seriously, are all of you Autobots from this dimension so stupid?" dark Optimus chuckled. Optimus just looked at his counterpart then said, "I am not stupid! I just have a hard time understanding some things, that's all." Dark Optimus gave this look that said 'riiiiiiiiiiiight' before he turned his helm to Pulse as Sari continued.

"As I was saying before this idiot interrupted, {Optimus gave a snort, as Sari rolled her eyes} I was pregnant with my Optimus' sparkling. We were alone one night, and well…he was very good, I must say. He got me pregnant, and my father found out about it, and wanted to experiment on it. Optimus tried to kill my father, but since we have these stupid slave collars that my father put on all of us, we couldn't stop him from what he wanted to do. He…removed what was inside me, and experimented on it. It died early on, and Optimus was filled with such a rage, that my father had to torture him to show him with 'who's the boss.'" Sari fell silent then, as dark Optimus continued "I couldn't stop hating Isaac Sumdac after what he did. He had no right to do any of the things that he did to us. Of course, it wasn't until a portal from this world opened up, and the one known as Waspinator came through, with this world's Shockwave and Lockdown right behind him. They approached us, and all of us which included myself, Bumblebee, Sari, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet fought them, but they proved to be too powerful with the weapons that they had. We lost, and somehow we made an impression on this world's Decepticons, and they offered if we could join their cause. Naturally, we agreed, but that fragger Sumdac came out, and forced us to obey him. Waspinator took Bumblebee, Shockwave took me, and Lockdown took Sari and pulled us through the portal. When we got to this side of the portal, Shockwave sent in this bomb that he got from Earth, and shut down the portal. All I know is that the second that he did that, the machine overloaded and sparks flew everywhere. I don't know what type of bomb that was, but I hope that fragger died in pieces."

Pulse was silent, and then dark Optimus looked at Optimus and asked, "Just what type of weapon is that? It's not the Magnus Hammer, right?" Optimus looked at his dark counterpart with a sad look on his faceplates before he said, "Actually, it is. Ultra Magnus gave it to me, before he…before he offlined." Dark Optimus looked at him with a shocked look, then said "He _gave_ you that hammer? All that he did was kick me out when Elita-1 offlined on that spider-infested planet, which was not my fault." Optimus looked at him then said "I may not know of what her fate is in your world, but she…mutated into a techno-organic, and she's still alive, back at base. I'm planning on bonding with her when Pulse and I get back to base." Dark Optimus looked shocked, then said, "You're planning on bonding with that glitch instead of that?" as he pointed to Pulse. Optimus looked at the other mech with a dark look, then said "And, just how did you know that Elita-1 offlined, if I may ask?" Dark Optimus had a little fear in his optics, before he said "…uh, none of your business." Sari laughed, as five optics stared at her before she laughed "Oh, come on Optimus, I remember on what you told me. You left her there, and she tried to come after you as a mutant spider freak, before you sliced her in half with your axe." Optimus looked at dark Optimus before he shouted "BEFORE YOU DID WHAT TO HER?" of which he assaulted him with the Magnus Hammer, giving him several excruciating painful dents in his armor.

Sari could only look on in shock, before Pulse screamed "OPTIMUS! STOP!" Optimus kept on pounding his dark counterpart, before Pulse blasted him. The mech cringed in pain as he held his right arm, before he felt a servo on his wound as Pulse said, "Listen, your Blackarachnia is still alive and back at base where it's safe. She's waiting for you to come home, and she doesn't want to see you like this. You need to calm down before she sees you like this." Optimus looked hard at Pulse before he said "I'm sorry, it's just…how I left her behind all those stellar cycles ago on that planet…I might as well have done that to her. She didn't deserve to become like that, nor be alone for all that time. I…I still can't believe that she was online all this time and that she came back. I don't know what came over me." Pulse then said "I'm not the one that you should be apologizing to, it's your dark counterpart that needs your apology." Optimus then looked from Pulse to dark Optimus, then said "Listen, I'm sorry that I attacked you. I find it to be a sensitive issue whenever anybot talks about Black-er, Elita-1, in a negative way." Dark Optimus said something in Cybertronian, which Sari couldn't understand, but Optimus and Pulse looked shocked before the lighter-colored mech said, "Those had to be some of the filthiest words that I've ever heard."

Pulse managed to get over her shock, then nuzzled Optimus saying, "I think that it's time to return home." Optimus then stroked Pulse's antler, then nodded in agreement as he held on to Pulse's servo while he held the Magnus Hammer in the other one. Within the blink of an eye, the two were gone, leaving Sari and dark Optimus behind. "I can't see why that idiot doesn't bond with that femme instead of that Elita glitch," said Optimus. "Maybe he likes the personality of his Elita, instead of on how you would just use your Elita to satisfy your needs," said Sari. Optimus looked at Sari, then said "I suppose that you're right; after all, you are a better frag than Elita" before the two kissed.

Back at the Autobot base, Sentinel still had to bounce his helm to move around. "Fragging Optimus. He thinks that he's better than I am, with his reputation for attacking all those Decepticons and retrieving the Allspark. Well, I could have done that too, and kept Cybertron Decepticon-free. He had to leave Elita behind on that stupid spider planet too, now we have that organic freak running around. I'm sure that she waits until Optimus falls into stasis before she tries to offline him. What does he see in that freak anyway?" "Maybe it's because he sees me for who I am instead of what I look like" said Blackarachnia as she leaned in the doorway. Sentinel bounced his helm around until he could get a good look at her, then said "Oh, and that would be a selfish spider glitch that should be squashed, right?" Blackarachnia gave him a cold stare, before she said "Actually, he sees me as Elita-1 and he says that he will always love me for who I am instead of what I am, unlike you. You won't believe how much I regret losing my purity to you instead of Optimus. It wasn't until after I became part spider that I now realize that you were only interested in my looks instead of…my optics are up here, Sentinel." Sentinel redirected his optics as Blackarachnia pointed to her own optics. She gave this look of disgust as she said "You disgust me, Sentinel, you really do. I don't even know why I was attracted to you in the first place. At first, I thought that becoming a spider was a curse, but now, I see that it took that mutation for me to see on what you really are Sentinel." Without another word, she passed Sentinel's head and headed for Optimus' room.

Both Pulse and Optimus were back at base, and they headed for the medical bay. Optimus winced at every step that he took, as Pulse held on to the Prime to give him stability. The both of them saw Sentinel's body on the floor, with Sentinel's head still bouncing around on the floor. He saw Optimus and sneered "So, it looks as if you got into a fight. Well, the old medic isn't here and I'm going to court marshal you for attacking a superior officer." Optimus glared at Sentinel before he said "While you were here bouncing around, I was on Cybertron getting back the Magnus Hammer with Pulse's help." He looked in the medical bay, then said, "Where's Blackarachnia?" "That mutant freak that you call a berth-warmer is in your room, by the way. She's probably crying her optics out, or making those webs coming out of her…" said Sentinel before Pulse whacked him over his helm with her tail. "Ow! Well, anyway, I don't know what that glitch is doing now. I still don't see why you would want a freak like that to be around you, Optimus," said Sentinel. Optimus glared at Sentinel with icy optics before he said "You'll never understand, will you Sentinel? What I love Blackarachnia will always be beyond your comprehension" before he walked into the medical bay with Pulse.


	13. Flight of the robotic birds

_I do not own Transformers, except for Pulse and Berserk._

Bumblebee, Sari, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire, and Jetstorm came back later that evening after fighting Decepticons. All of them were exhausted and in need of repair, hoping that Sentinel was in stasis when they heard him screaming "OPTIMUS, YOU'RE A SICK MECH! YOU HEAR ME? A VERY SICK MECH!" "Well, there goes our evening" muttered Ratchet before he stepped in the hall and found Sentinel in pieces with his head bouncing all over the place. Bumblebee, Sari, Jetfire, and Jetstorm all took one look before they all broke down laughing. "What's so funny?" said Sentinel in an angry voice as his faceplates heated up. "It's just that…ha ha ha ha, I've never seen anything like that before in my entire life!" laughed Bumblebee. "Stop laughing at me!" shouted Sentinel. Ratchet shook his helm before he entered the med bay and saw all the dents on Optimus. "Optimus, what in the Well of Sparks happened to you?" said Ratchet in a gruff voice. "Pulse and I just came back from Cybertron to get back the Magnus Hammer…that's all," said Optimus before he looked away. Ratchet knew something was up, but decided to get his medical equipment and start repairing Optimus.

Over the course of the next few hours, Optimus filled in on what happened on Cybertron to Ratchet and Prowl. Prowl just listened as he stroked Pulse's neck as the femme relaxed to his touches. The two mechs were shocked when they found out about the counterparts to Bumblebee, Sari, and Optimus now existing in their world. Pulse also filled them in on where she was gone for the last month, and Optimus showed them the new blades that he got from her. "So…where's Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Pulse. Both Ratchet and Prowl looked at each other hard, before the cycle bot said "Well, there's no easy way to say this, but they'd left. We don't know where they are, and we haven't received any contact from them. They left because of Sentinel taking over the base when Optimus lost the Magnus Hammer." Pulse was silent for a moment before she said "I have to go to find them. With Grandma pregnant, I'm not sure if her sparklings could last long without medical help. I remember my mother telling me on how many sparklings died before I came online. Most of them were born on cold worlds, or other hostile places where it's difficult for an adult transformer to survive…sparklings don't stand a chance" as fluids welled up in her optic. Optimus was looking at her, before he said "Listen Pulse, I want to come along and help you look for Berserk and Soundwave. You've helped me find Blackarachnia, and helped me get back the Magnus Hammer. It's the least that I could do after you helped me so much." Pulse looked at Optimus, then said "You don't have to, Optimus. In all actuality, it is I who is indebted to you after what we will be through in the future." "Listen Pulse, we were a team on Cybertron, so I don't see on why we can't be a team on Earth in your past or my present" said Optimus. Pulse looked at the Prime, then said "Ok, then we'll look for my grandparents and my mother in the morning." "…so, Blackarachnia came back while we were out? How is she?" asked Prowl. Pulse looked at the cyber-ninja, then said, "She was in bad shape when we found her, but I managed to repair her. Sentinel said that she's sleeping in Optimus' room." The all managed to hear "Stop using me to play your game!" and "Come on, Sentinel. We've never had fun like this before" followed by an "Ow! My optic!"

Blackarachnia was in stasis mode when Optimus came in to his room. He gently closed the door, then carefully got on the berth and wrapped an arm around Blackarachnia's waist. He nuzzled her little pinchers on her helm as he took in her scent. She smelled nice, as Optimus let his glossa lick one of her pinchers. Her spider legs twitched a bit, but she still remained in stasis as Optimus moved his lips down to nibble at her neck. "I missed you, Blackarachnia. I love you" whispered Optimus in her audio.

The next morning, Pulse woke up and stretched her limbs. She was still a little bit tired from what happened the day before, but she shook it off and exited her room to get her morning energon. Sentinel was still in pieces, but within the medical bay, as his parts were resting on berths as Pulse passed by. _Jerk_ thought Pulse as she entered the main area of the base. She managed to get her morning energon, then went out on the roof as she watched the sunrise on the horizon. As Pulse was watching the sun, she thought back to encountering Shockwave yesterday. It made Pulse sad that her sire was still on the Decepticon's side in that way, but she was happy to see him again. She thought back to all of those stellar cycles ago when she had to leave her parents to find Optimus in the future. It pained her spark to say goodbye, but she had to if she was to find the ancient warrior. It took many stellar cycles to find Optimus, but then again, he wasn't on the easiest planet to find. Pulse offlined her optic as she thought back to when she first encountered Optimus…

_It was a very bleak and icy world that Pulse stumbled across in the farthest reaches of the universe. Ice covered the entire planet, as hundreds upon hundreds of stars lit up the sky. Black twisted trees with weird algae growth on them grew out of the ice as Pulse landed her ship in one of the valleys. Ice crunched beneath her pedes as she walked on the glaciers that covered that world, as she searched every inch of that planet. It took her at least a year to explore that world, until she came upon a deep valley where there were some trees and a few moss-covered rocks. A frozen river twisted through the valley as she descended to reach the valley's floor. The stars shone the brightest above, as the ice-covered walls of the valley twinkled off their starlight. Snow covered the floor as Pulse walked, leaving footprints behind her. As cold and barren that planet was, it was mysteriously beautiful to the femme. _

_Pulse was amazed at the beauty on such a barren world, that she barely noticed a large cave until the distant sun rose over the mountaintops, illuminating the world with its beams of light. The ice glittered as the stars faded above, leaving the world to bask in the sunlight. It was only then that Pulse noticed the large, dark, foreboding cavern to her left. Curious, she approached the cave, and noticed two bright and ancient optics staring back at her. "Who are you?" said a deep voice. "I am Pulse, and I am searching for the one known as Optimus Prime" she said. The voice remained silent, as Pulse felt those ancient optics boring through her spark. "There were many who were searching for Optimus Prime, but very few continued their search, and none have found him" said the voice. "Why couldn't they find him?" asked Pulse "Was it because he offlined?" The ancient transformer remained silent, before he said "It was because none had the courage, or determination, or the will, to continue to search for Optimus Prime. They all gave up a long time ago, and his existence faded into Cybertronian lore. What makes you think that you could find him?" _

_Pulse stood up proudly then said "I am in search of Optimus Prime because only he is the one who can defeat Galvatron, and it is time that Cybertron needs a hero. I am also looking for him so he can train me to become a mighty warrior like himself." "And why do you want to become a mighty warrior like Optimus? What makes you think that he could train you?" said the ancient one. Pulse's antlers drooped as she said, "I need his training so I can rescue my grandparents from the Autobots. My grandfather is locked up in the Stockade, and my grandmother is a slave to Galvatron's sick desires. My parents are both tired of fighting the Autobots, and my aunts and uncles died to protect them from Sentinel's forces. My creator and sire have both fought long and hard to protect me and they're still fighting to protect each other. The Decepticons and the last few good Autobots are a dying race, and they're the last lines of defense to protect the universe from Galvatron's and Sentinel's control over it. I don't want to see the Universe enslaved by the other. I just want an end to this destruction…to this stupid war…" The other remained silent, before he said "And what makes it that makes you think that you can stop this war?" Pulse looked up again into those optics and said "I was told once before by my sire on how when he fought Optimus a long time ago, he was defeated by Optimus' sense of honor and how he never gave up, despite what odds were given to him. I believed him, and I had fought in many battle, both with and without my parents or anyone else, to defeat both Sentinel's and Galvatron's forces. If Optimus could fight with honor, then so can I." "And, when this war ends, what do you think of who deserves to live? Do you think that Cybertronians should be the dominant race of this universe, or should all forms of life be allowed to live?" said the other. Pulse was silent, before she said, "What makes it that any other life form should not live? Just because something isn't Cybertronian, why should it be offlined? I think that all forms of life should exist, whether they are mechanical, or organic, or something else that is in between or beyond the two groups. Nothing should be eliminated just because it is different."_

_The other remained silent, before Pulse heard the snow crunching beneath a pair of gigantic pedes as a large mech appeared. He looked to be ancient, and had many battle scars all over his body. His armor was red with blue flames painted on him, with some silver armor covering his faceplates and a few other areas of his body. He stopped in front of Pulse, and said, "I am Optimus Prime, the ancient leader of the Autobots. You are the only one who had not given up in the quest to find me. I will train you to become a warrior like myself, and together, we can defeat Galvatron."_

Pulse onlined her optic as she watched the sun rise higher and higher as she drank her energon. She loved her Optimus, but the one in this time period…well, she liked him a lot, but he wasn't _her_ Optimus. He needed a few million stellar-cycles to mature, and even then, she wasn't sure if he would turn into the Optimus from the future. How she wished that she could bond with her Optimus, but she knew that he would always love his old sparkmate, and he wasn't too comfortable with the idea when she suggested it…

_Both Optimus and Pulse were lying on his berth, with the femme's neck and helm resting on his chassis as two of her arms stroked some of his circuitry. "Optimus?" she asked. "Hmm?" said Optimus. "We've known each other for over a meta-cycle now, so…can we…bond?" asked the femme. Optimus was silent for a while, before he said, "I…can't. I bonded to Elita-1 while she was still online, and I promised her that I would never bond again. If I bond with you, it would feel as if I'm cheating on her. As much as you brought love to my online existence again, Pulse, I'm afraid that I will have to refuse your offer. I can't bond; I just can't."_

Her spark sank as she thought back to that memory, and tears welled up in her optics again. Out of all the mechs that she met in her life, he was the only one that she considered in becoming a desirable mate. He was everything that she looked for in a mate, but he had bonded long ago and he was just as loyal as ever to his old sparkmate. A loud scream caught Pulse's attention, so she hurried down to see Sentinel's head still bouncing around, screaming "No! I don't want to play anymore! Leave me alone!" Pulse then heard "Come on, Sentinel. It'll be fun!" as Bumblebee came running behind the bouncing head. Pulse shook her helm, then walked up to the couch and stretched on it as she watched Bumblebee chase Sentinel's bouncing helm around the base.

It took about half a mega-cycle for Bumblebee to catch the bouncing head, and by that time, Optimus was already up. He too watched Sentinel's helm bounce as he gave a chuckle or two from time to time. Optimus stroked one of Pulse's antlers with a digit, causing a chill to run up and down her spine, but in a good way. He looked down at Pulse and said "So, are you ready to search for your grandparents?" as she nodded her helm. She stood up, and Optimus held one of her servos within his own, before she warped out of base to find the satellite and seeker.

Over the next few weeks, both Optimus and Pulse continued to look for Soundwave and Berserk, but it seemed as if the two were a few steps ahead of them wherever they teleported. It wasn't until the end of February that Pulse was in what was once Chernobyl with Optimus that they both heard some screaming. They rushed through the abandoned city, until they came to an abandoned warehouse and they peered inside. Berserk was in some sort of pain, as Soundwave tried to comfort her, but the femme's tentacles kept on whacking him. "Grandma? Grandpa?" said Pulse as she entered the building. Berserk looked on in pain as her servos tried to massage her bump, but massive pain only came. Soundwave looked at his granddaughter and said, "Berserk is giving birth." "Why did you two leave the base? Ratchet could have helped you two," said Pulse. Soundwave sighed then said "I didn't want Berserk giving birth with Sentinel in charge around the base. He isn't exactly what we'd call a good parent or someone who we'd let near the sparklings, so we had to leave. He kept on touching Berserk in some areas that I'd rather not mention, so I knew that it was time to get out of there. I was afraid of what he might do to the sparklings after they're born. He doesn't like me as it is, and he was looking at Berserk in a very inappropriate way, so I knew that we had to leave." Pulse placed two of her servos on Soundwave's back before she said "Sentinel is now out of power for the moment, so it should be safe enough for you guys to come back to base. I'll make sure that he leaves the two of you alone, as well as mom. By the way, where is mom?" Soundwave looked at her and said, "She was upstairs the last time that I saw her. Hopefully, she's still up there." Pulse nodded, then left to go find Ravage, while Optimus stayed behind with Berserk and Soundwave.

Pulse searched the entire second floor, and found Ravage in the middle of a large room, climbing a tree that was growing out from the side of the building to inside the building. Pulse shook her helm, then approached the metallic cat and gently brought her down from the tree. Ravage meowed, then clapped her paws as Pulse tickled her future mother, then returned downstairs with the others. "Everybody ready?" asked Pulse as the mechs gave the "ok" sign, while Berserk only moaned in intensive pain. Pulse held on to them before she teleported back to base.

Berserk screamed from the teleportation as her tentacles went flying all over the place, hitting several robots in the process. "Will someone sedate that femme?" snarled Ratchet as he was hit by an onslaught of tentacles. With the help of Optimus and Pulse, Soundwave managed to get his sparkmate under control as they moved her to the berth.

Berserk was screaming for several hours, as the rest of the base and half of the city heard the femme scream. Both Sari and Bumblebee decided to go out for a few hours, and not come back until after the sparklings were born. The yellow mini-bot was driving along with Sari inside, driving past buildings and other vehicles without so much as an incident. They eventually made it to the park, and Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode as Sari walked besides him, neither one speaking to the other. Several hours passed, before Bumblebee said, "I never imagined that a femme giving birth would be so painful on the audios. I still can't get it out of my processor on how painful birth is. I'm beginning to understand why most Autobots prefer the Allspark to create new sparks." Sari looked up at Bumblebee and was silent for a moment before she said "Were you born by the Allspark, or by the way that Berserk is giving birth?" Bumblebee looked at Sari then said, "Actually, I was born with my spark nestled up against my creator's spark. Creating a spark takes months, and one way that us Cybertronians can create more of ourselves is with the protoforms. It takes less strain to form a sparkling on the femme if protoforms are used for the new spark." Sari was silent, before they heard some screams coming from the city. Bumblebee transformed, and Sari hopped in for the ride, as the mech sped off.

When they got to the scene, they found a couple of people babbling about a monster that they saw in the lake. "It…it…it was huge! It had big teeth, a long neck, and large fins as it tried to sink the boat" rambled one person. "Ok, just take a moment to control yourself," said Captain Fanzone. He then noticed that Bumblebee was there, before he muttered "Just great. There's that bot that looks like my car here at the scene" before some people screamed "Sea monster!" as a huge shape rose out of the lake before it sank down again. The shape looked like a large overturned boat, or the back of a whale, as the water glittered off its back before it retreated to beneath the lake. "Ok, looks like that we're going to have to get a diving team here to investigate what that thing was" said Captain Fanzone. Bumblebee then commed the base, but he couldn't hear much over Berserk's screaming at the other end. "Pulse! Can you get here?" shouted Bumblebee at his end. Pulse then warped to where Bumblebee was and said, "What did you say? It was hard to hear you with grandma's screaming at the base." "We needed you here because there was something in the lake that attacked these people, and you're the only one who's a good swimmer" said Sari. Pulse nodded, then said "So, what am I looking for?"

Six cycles later, Pulse was underwater with Bumblebee as the two searched the lake bottom. Captain Fanzone was there, but he was in a submarine and he wasn't navigating it properly as he had difficulty steering the mini-sub. "I wouldn't be too surprised if that white female robot was the one responsible for most of the sightings," said Captain Fanzone. "Uh, you do realize that your comm link is open, right Fanzone?" said Bumblebee through the radio. Fanzone hit a button as he said, "This is why I hate machines." "Uh, we can still hear you," said Bumblebee through the radio. Fanzone hit another button again, but the lights turned off. "Great, now I can't see where I'm going," said Captain Fanzone.

Bumblebee used his headlights to scan the bottom as Pulse used her antlers to scan the bottom. Suddenly, a great mass appeared ahead of them before the mass collided with Pulse. Before the femme can get into her battle stance, a net shot out of the mass and captured her with Bumblebee. High voltage electrical shocks came from the net and zapped Pulse and Bumblebee, before the both of them fell into stasis lock before the mass dragged them away. "Looks like it's up to me to rescue those two Autobots," said Fanzone before he piloted his sub to follow the mass, but with a few problems along the way.

"This is why I hate machines!" shouted Fanzone after he collided with five boats, ten docks, fifteen rocks, and hit the bottom floor twenty times, not including the eight times that his sub flooded. By the time that he reached the surface, Isaac Sumdac was there with his own submarine with Sari on board. "Come on, Captain Fanzone. We could find both Pulse and Bumblebee together," said Sari as she looked down at Fanzone's mini-sub, or what was left of it. Grumbling, Captain Fanzone got on board the larger sub before it disappeared beneath the waters of Lake Eerie.

"So, what did you and Pulse and Bumblebee find before they disappeared?" asked Sari as she questioned Fanzone. "Well, the yellow bot and the weird serpentine one found this large mass that captured them in some sort of net before it electrocuted them and dragged them away. It was too dark to see what it was," said Fanzone. Sari folded her arms then thought about what would want Pulse and Bumblebee before Isaac Sumdac said "Sari, it looks as we've got company" before a large face appeared in front of the submarine. Sari and Fanzone raced to the front of the submarine to find a large dinosaur face looking at them. "Me Grimlock wants to know what puny humans are doing at lake bottom," said Grimlock. "We're looking for Pulse and Bumblebee," said Sari as she stared at the Dinobot. "Lady dinosaur missing? Me Grimlock find lady dinosaur!" said Grimlock as he began rampaging across the lake bottom. "How'd that robo-dinosaur get down here?" said Isaac Sumdac. "Never mind that, what's he doing with that?" said Sari in a panic-filled voice as she saw Grimlock lift up some debris, revealing a cave before he went on rampaging to other parts of the lake. "It looks as if someone or something didn't want us to find that cave," said Isaac Sumdac. "This looks like police business," said Fanzone as the submarine went inside the cave.

They emerged to find an underwater cavern hidden beneath the city, with some lights illuminating the place as a long tunnel appeared before them. "Looks like someone's been here before us" said Captain Fanzone as the submarine headed down the tunnel. The tunnel was constructed to allow something very large pass through it with little difficulty, something at least Megatron's size from the height of the ceiling. The submarine eventually came to the end, where a very large robotic sea monster was docked at the entrance to another cave, this time on land. Sumdac parked his mini submarine, then he, his daughter, and the police captain got out and followed the tunnel where it led them to an even larger cavern that had Pulse and Bumblebee in gigantic cages, along with a lot of loot. "Where'd did whoever plan this get all of this stuff?" said Sari as she looked around. "It looks as if all of these things came from the sunken ships in Lake Eerie, which are all protected under governmental law. Whoever did this is looking at a very long jail time," said Captain Fanzone. "You're right about one thing, I got all of this loot from the lake bottom's sunken ships. When I sell all of these treasures to foreign countries on the black market, I can restart my company and start a new career in military weaponry" said Professor Powell as he emerged from the shadows. "Great, just what I needed, that annoying business man again" grumbled Captain Fanzone. Isaac Sumdac had steam coming out of his ears as he said, "I still remember the last time when you took over my company and acquired several copyrights to my products." "Well, the copyrights that I got from your company will pale in comparison from what I'm going to do once I reengineer this cash cow right here" said Professor Powell as he walked over to Pulse's cage. "Since I'm the one that dug her up out from the ice, I own her" said Professor Powell smugly.

Sari looked angry that the creep was going to dissect one of her friends for profit, so she upgraded to her robotic mode as spheres of blue energy formed on her fists. Professor Powell smiled again as he said, "I anticipated this, Sari, if that's even your real name" as he brought out a device and pressed a button on it. Laser guns came out of the walls and sent electrical bolts of electricity at Sari. Sari screamed before she fell unconscious, crashing to the floor in front of her. "Sari…" said Isaac Sumdac as he ran to his daughter and held her before he looked up angrily at Professor Powell and shouted "What have you done to her?" "After I found out that she was part robot, I came to realize that she was perhaps the greatest investment that you've created, Sumdac. I thought to myself, 'why did I throw out such a valuable bio-weapon?' I decided that if, along with my cash cow here, I would be a great supplier for the military. Not just our military, of course." Isaac Sumdac had fire in his eyes as he shouted "You're a monster, Powell, you hear that?" Powell smiled, as he said "Well, who's going to stop me?" before a loud roar caught their attention. They all looked towards the tunnel entrance, and a long serpentine neck appeared. Large teeth were in its jaws, as its eyes glared with pure rage. "Yaaaaah!" screamed Powell before the monster reached down and swallowed the human in one gulp, before it retreated into the tunnel. Both Isaac Sumdac and Captain Fanzone were in shock from what they saw, before Sumdac said, "Well, it looks like that the legends of South Bay Bessie were true after all."

A few hours passed, and Pulse, Bumblebee, and Sari all woke up from their sleep. Sari and Isaac Sumdac were able to open the cages and allow Pulse and Bumblebee to be released from their prison, before the five of them returned to the surface. When they got to the docks, Captain Fanzone said that he had to fill out a lot of paperwork as the other four returned to the Autobot Base. When they got there, they found all the other robots walking around the base aimlessly. "Hey Boss Bot, did anything happen while we were gone?" said Bumblebee to Optimus. Optimus didn't respond, as Bumblebee shouted the question again. This time, Optimus managed to notice Bumblebee as he shouted "WHAT DID YOU SAY, BUMBLEBEE? I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING OVER BERSERK'S SCREAMING!" "But, I don't hear anything" said Bumblebee as Optimus shouted "CAN YOU PLEASE SPEAK UP? I CAN SEE YOUR LIPS MOVING, BUT I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" "Well, it looks as if Berserk's screaming has made them all deaf," said Sari as she folded her arms.

Sari, Sumdac, Pulse, and Bumblebee made it all the way to the medical bay, where they saw Ratchet typing a few things into the computer, Berserk holding two blankets to her chassis, and Soundwave on the floor in stasis lock. "Grandma, are the two sparklings born?" asked Pulse as she approached the psychotic femme. Berserk looked at her granddaughter and nodded her helm as she said, "Yes, their names are Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. Would you like to hold them?" as Pulse nodded as she held the two sparklings in her arms. Bumblebee and Sari looked at the two little sparklings, and they were surprised that they were birds. "So…which one is which?" asked Bumblebee. "Laserbeak is the red femme, and Buzzsaw is the yellow one. Laserbeak is also a femme, while Buzzsaw is a mech," said Berserk. Laserbeak chirped as she saw Sari, while Buzzsaw let off something that sounded more like a screech. Bumblebee got to hold Laserbeak, and the little femme chirped happily at the mech. He also tried to hold Buzzsaw, but the little yellow bird tried to claw out Bumblebee's optics. "Looks like that thing has a few similarities with Ravage," said the mini-bot as he gave back Buzzsaw to its creator.

When Berserk was giving birth to Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, she blew out everybot's audios at the base, so it took a few weeks for everybot to get their hearing back. Out of the twins, Laserbeak was well behaved, while Buzzsaw was a bit of a troublemaker. Soundwave was rather proud of Buzzsaw on how he would grow up to be a fine Decepticon, but Laserbeak puzzled him. "I find it a little hard to believe that Laserbeak looks a little bit like Miko" said the mech to his sparkmate. Sure enough, Laserbeak had two pigtails and a ponytail that made her look like Miko back from their universe. "Chirp" she said.

A few more weeks passed by, and the little fledglings were flapping their wings as if they were trying to fly. Prowl noticed this, and suggested to Soundwave if the takes them to Swoop so he could teach them how to fly. "Just make sure that they're online and unharmed when they come back" said Soundwave as he handed his offspring to Prowl. He nodded, then went off to find Swoop. Prowl managed to get to the forest and it took only a short while for him to find the pterodactyl in the trees. "Swoop, is it alright if you could teach these two sparklings how to fly?" asked Prowl. "Why you ask Swoop to teach baby robots how to fly and not other flying robots?" asked the dinobot. "Well, your alt mode is the closest to their mode, and the others have jets as their alt modes. It would make it most ideal if you teach them how to fly" said Prowl. "Ok, then Swoop teaches baby robots how to fly," said the pterodactyl.

Months passed by, and Swoop was still busy teaching Buzzsaw and Laserbeak how to fly, but with some progress. The little birds managed to fly short distances, but long-range distances were well out of their range. Prowl hoped that Laserbeak and Buzzsaw would be ready before he would take them to explore more of the city and the natural surroundings, but he found out from Soundwave that time was running out. Soundwave approached the cyber-ninja and said "Berserk is almost finished with the dimensional bridge device, or whatever she calls it. We would be expected to leave this dimension by the end of this month." "Of course" said Prowl as he frowned inside. He was disappointed that both Berserk and Soundwave would be leaving soon, but that also meant that Pulse, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw would be leaving as well. He was growing attached to the sparklings and the femme, but he knew that they were all better off with Berserk and Soundwave to raise them.

Hours later, Pulse found Prowl mediating quietly in his room. "Pulse, is there something that you wanted to ask me?" said Prowl. Pulse let off a sighing sound before she said, "I still can't believe that Grandma and Grandpa are leaving soon. I am still in shock that they both came from a different dimension, but I do want to spend more time with them." "I sense that there is something else, Pulse" said Prowl. She sighed again, then sat down next to Prowl in silence for a moment, before she looked at the cyber-ninja and said "Well…I am developing a crush on a particular mech…well, a few mechs, in this timeline. I know that Grandma and Grandpa will have to come back with my mother so I can be born, but…I don't know if the mechs that I am developing feelings for will be online when they come back six million years from now. The mechs that I am developing feelings for all offlined long before I was sparked." Prowl looked up at Pulse and said "So, Optimus is no longer a consideration for you to bond with?" Pulse turned her helm, looked at Prowl, then said "I loved the Optimus from my timeline, but as much as I like this past version of him, he's a little bit…too juvenile for my tastes. I like him as a partner, but not as a mate consideration. I prefer my Optimus…he was older, a well experienced warrior, very wise, strong, kind, and he was a very patient mech. If I were to bond, or at least have one night with his past self, it would feel as if I was cheating with his future self. The both of them are very different mechs." Prowl was silent as he processed what Pulse said, before he looked at the femme and said "Just how different was Optimus' future self from his past self?" "Well…he was a little bit more serious like you in a few ways, but he was also as large as Megatron, and he was a skilled warrior like Megatron. But, he also had the kindest spark in the universe. He was a true Autobot on all levels" said Pulse. She looked down at Prowl again, then said "For his looks…well, last Christmas, I managed to make some reservations for Optimus to have flames painted on his armor, like his future self. You won't believe how attractive Optimus looked with flames" as her optic went a little hazy and her antlers began to leak a few fluids.

"Ugh, and I thought that being part organic was freaky," said Blackarachnia. Both Pulse and Prowl turned their helms to find both Optimus and Blackarachnia staring at them. Pulse found it a little hard to form words, before she said "So…how long were you two standing there?" "We were listening when you said that you had feelings for a few mechs" said Blackarachnia. "You want me to have flames painted on my body?" said Optimus. "Well, you did look very attractive with flames on your body. If by any chance, you don't happen to like your flames, I could always arrange to have you painted back to your original paint job" said Pulse. "Just how attractive was Optimus with flames on his armor?" said Blackarachnia with a raised optic ridge. "Well, let's just say that you'll be on top of him all night" said Pulse as Prowl said "Can you please take this conversation anywhere else but here? I'm feeling my fuel tanks lurching." "Sorry Prowl" said Pulse as she got up and left. Blackarachnia looked at Pulse and said "What was coming out of your antlers, by the way?" Pulse looked at the spider, then said "That liquid that you saw coming out of my antlers was saliva. Drool comes out of my antlers since I don't have a mouth." Optimus shuddered a bit as the three walked down the hallway.

The next day, Optimus, Blackarachnia, and Pulse were gone all day to have Optimus repainted with flames on his armor, leaving Ratchet in charge of the base. Prowl was also gone to check on Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, and Sari and Bumblebee were at Sumdac Towers. Bulkhead was painting with Ravage, and Berserk and Soundwave were in their room, talking. "So, we'll be out of here by tomorrow?" asked Soundwave as he nuzzled his sparkmate. "Yes, we will," said Berserk as she held Soundwave's servo, with her back pressed against the mech's chassis. "You seem upset about something" said Soundwave. Berserk turned her helm to Soundwave and said "I was just thinking about when we leave, it'll be like when we left the Autobots from our dimension. I miss our friends from our dimension, and I'll miss our friends from this world. Who knows if Shockwave will be online when Ravage is old enough to bond? If something would happen, will Pulse fade into nothing? Or, will something happen where Pulse still exists even if her parents never bond? I don't know if I handle it if Pulse is erased from existence just because we traveled to another dimension." Soundwave felt Berserk's pain through the bond, and was silent as he held his sparkmate close to him. He didn't know the answers to those questions either.

Late that night, Pulse and Blackarachnia came back with a repainted Optimus. Blackarachnia couldn't help but have her extra legs quiver whenever she looked at her mech. Optimus was drop-dead sexy, with the blue flames contrasting against his red paintjob. Pulse also looked at Optimus from time to time, but she thought _It's still not my Optimus._ Everybot was in stasis when they came back, as Pulse headed for her room while Optimus and Blackarachnia headed to theirs.

The following day, Prowl drove back with Buzzsaw and Laserbeak flying behind him, with the older mech's processor full as he thought about Pulse leaving. He didn't say it two days ago, but he was falling for Pulse. Sure, she could be energetic like Bumblebee from time to time, but he still liked her. It wasn't very long before he reached the base, and he entered with Laserbeak and Buzzsaw behind him. Pulse, Berserk, Soundwave, and Ravage were there, waiting for the two youngest sparklings. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak flew to their parents as the two were proud that the birds could fly. "It is time," said Soundwave before he transformed and flew out of the base, with Berserk and Pulse following him. Pulse had Ravage, while Berserk had the twins. They flew to an isolated spot, before Soundwave looked at his mate and nodded. Berserk nodded in turn then pressed a button. Nothing happened, so she pressed the button again. "What the?" said Berserk before she hit it with a tentacle, causing the Dimensional Gate device to activate, as the six of them were pulled from that world into a different dimension, not to be seen for a few years. Little did the six of them know of what awaited them on the other side…one where there were the war was still going on, where they would encounter the past, present, and future.

Bumblebee was stroking Sari as the human teen cried in Bumblebee's chassis. "Don't worry, Sari. They said that they would have to come back for Pulse to be sparked," said Bumblebee. She looked up with tears in her eyes as she said "And how long will that be? Pulse said that she won't be born for six million years, and by that time, Earth will be destroyed by then." Bumblebee stroked Sari a little bit more as he thought, then said, "Well, then I'll make sure that we'll be around when Pulse returns. Pulse did say that there were planets in the farthest regions of the universe that were left alone by the Decepticons, so we'll hide out there until it is time for the others to return. I promise that you'll be online when Pulse and the others return."

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Waspinator and Shockwave managed to finish a little experimentation on Sari Sumdac as dark Optimus was watching them. "Almost finished…there! I have managed to make her 100% Cybertronian" said Shockwave as Sari emerged from a pod, this time the same size as Bumblebee, and she was in her armor mode. Her armor was teal and purple, and she looked both stunning and dangerous. _I'm glad that she's my femme_ thought Optimus as he held out his elbow as dark Sari took a hold of it as the two walked off. Shockwave watched the two walk off then contacted dark Bumblebee by the computers. "Bumblebee, I have a mission for you" said Shockwave as Bumblebee nodded, before he sped off to the spy's location.

"Your new mission is to spy on the Autobots on Earth in your vehicular mode, and to report any findings back to us" said Shockwave "You will be on Earth for several months, but it is important to remain hidden. We don't want you to be captured and interrogated by Earth's Autobots." Dark Bumblebee nodded then went to the SpaceBridge as Shockwave activated it, sending the mini-bot to Earth. Dark Bumblebee transformed into his vehicular mode then drove off into the city of Detroit. Little did he know that Berserk, Soundwave, and Pulse were in another dimension by then, giving the Decepticons an easier chance to conquer Earth. The Autobots, however, won't give up without a fight, and that the war was far from over.

_I wanted to make Laserbeak look a little bit like Miko in the story so it's easy to tell that she's a girl. As for what dimension the others are traveling to, they're heading to the Beast Wars/Generation 1 universe._


End file.
